


A Transformative Experience

by Ryannet



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Slow Build, Zora Mask
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 55,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryannet/pseuds/Ryannet
Summary: Link takes advantage of an opportunity to explore the world once again - but it goes awry and Link's adventure becomes a game of deception to protect his life.
Relationships: Link & Zelda, Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 92
Kudos: 306





	1. A New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The taste of freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440964) by [princessofthieves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofthieves/pseuds/princessofthieves). 



> Hi! I'm posting this work that I just started recently - I've spent a good chunk of time on it, and I'd love to hear what others have to say. First off - this will start slow as I establish some setup for what I want to occur. Second - I started this after reading some of "the taste of freedom" by princessoftheives. The work was inspiring and felt the rare motivation to write more than just a little story, so maybe check it out. ALSO - any resemblance to that story is due to my appreciation of some of the ideas they put forth. I will try to make the work my own and not plagarize the plot - please point it out to me if it's uncannily similar. Like I said, it's my first post, and I'm eager to learn, so fire away!

Link and Zelda had just begun their return from a conference in Zora’s Domain where they had made some headway in creating a good foundation for the fledgling kingdom, flourishing for the first time in 100 years under the rule of Zelda and her new team of advisors. Walking away from the throne room, Link took in the scent of the Domain, savoring it as he wouldn’t return for some time. The city was beautiful -- the crystals that adorned the city’s pillars cast rainbows everywhere in the light of the early afternoon while children wandered and played by Mipha’s statue, as they usually did. 

As they passed the statue of Mipha, Link motioned briefly to Zelda and paused for a moment at the foot of the statue, kneeling. Zelda, standing a little distance away with her other guards, felt a pang as she watched Link pray for Mipha. She sighed softly as she imagined what could’ve been between the two. Link had finished, standing up and making his way back over to Zelda.

“Do you think we could travel up to Shatterback Point? I’ve heard the view is very lovely and I’d like to see if we might spot an undiscovered shrine for our use.” Link nodded his head in assent. Even if he knew there wasn’t a new shrine to be seen from the mountain, Link knew that Zelda probably needed a break from diplomacy. It was amazing, he thought to himself, how much energy reuniting Hyrule was costing him and Zelda. _Especially Zelda. She must work awfully late into the night, and she always manages to wake up the next morning, ready for more. I don’t know how she does it._

They began the long walk while Link had a little time to consider how long they’d been at it, trying to reorganize after 100 years of disarray. _It’s been… maybe half a year?_ Link had lost track of time. The conferences and meetings all blended together, except when he got to see Sidon. Somehow, Sidon had a good take on everything and Link often found himself agreeing with the future king. _I’d bet he’ll make a good king some day. I wonder who --_ Link’s thoughts were interrupted as he noticed a shock arrow sticking out of a tree. 

After making it most of the way up the mountain without any trouble, he realized they were approaching the area where a Lynel resided. He’d killed it, and the blood moons had stopped, but that didn’t stop him from staying on guard in case the lynel had reappeared. After a moment, he decided it was best if he went up alone first to scope it out and check. 

He turned to Zelda, signing quickly. “ _I should go up first and check it out.”_ Zelda immediately turned and opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off. _“Lynel”._ The simple warning was enough for Zelda and she allowed him to go up as she remained behind, but still in sight. After searching the plateau briefly for any sign of the lynel or its shock arrows, he waved her up and the two began to make their way up to the peak.

Upon arrival, though, Link was in for a surprise -- two, actually. As they came closer to the top, the two explorers could hear a familiar tune being played, echoing across the mountain.. This alone confused Link. _But haven’t I already completed Kass’ quests? He usually was over in Rito Village…_ But as they drew closer, the familiar form of Kass was waiting at the top of the mountain. When they finally arrived, Kass paused and took in the two. 

“Hello Princess! How have you been?” Kass talked to Zelda as if he knew her well. Link’s confusion only grew as the two greeted each other and Kass finally turned to greet him. “Ah, Link! I have a new song for you, and I think you’ll enjoy it!” This piqued Link’s interest, his ears twitching, but he still had a duty to protect Zelda - so he would just have to do it later. 

He began to explain. “ _Kass, I_ \--” Zelda interrupted him before he could continue his excuse.

“If you are concerned about my well-being, don’t worry. I’ll return home with the accompaniment of some guards while you give this a shot.” Link turned to Zelda to see her smiling. “Besides”, she continued, “We both get a break from work -- and you get to do some exploring”. After a little more encouragement and reassurance from Zelda, Link finally agreed to try and find the shrine from Kass’ song. 

After Zelda began to make her way down the point with some Zora guards, Kass turned to Link. “Well, you’d probably like to get exploring, wouldn’t you?” Link nodded. “Well, I’ll play the song so you can go on your merry way”. As the Rito struck up a slow, mysterious tune, he sang the lyrics:

_The shrine of the Zora awaits_

_Beyond mountain and gilded gates_

_Discover with heroic gaze_

_What the traveler can’t raise._

_A trial of sacrifice and will_

_requires devotion and skill._

Link sat for a moment, considering the lyrics of the song while Kass waited, bemused by the effect his song had on the Hylian. Meanwhile, Link began to think of possible places for this shrine. _Could it be off of this mountain? No, there’s already a shrine there and I haven’t noticed any other ruins…_ He looked out across the land, seeing the familiar glow of the shrine… until he stopped and looked again. There were two pedestals slightly closer to the mountain that he hadn’t noticed before. 

_Could that be it? I just need to figure out what the part about sacrifice--_ “Link?” Kass had waited long enough, and wanted to see what Link thought of the tune. Link turned, singing to Kass.

“ _That was an excellent song, Kass, thank you for sharing it.”_ He paused. “ _When did you find this song?”_ Kass gave him a warm look, pleased with his reaction and interest.

“I found it among some of the ruins of my teacher’s old house. Apparently they left this song behind, though I don’t know why.”As Kass finished his explanation, he could see Link working out the song for himself, his hands unable to keep still as the gears turned in his head. After a moment, Link decided to go search off the mountain by the columns, maybe the gates had fallen away with time. 

As he again gave Kass his thanks, the musician made an odd request. “May I join you, Link? I’ve never seen the results of my songs, and I’d be very interested to come see just this once”. Link had no problem with it, giving him a nod to show his agreement and quickly explaining where he was off to. “Excellent! I can fly alongside you while you use that glider of yours, and we’ll get there in record time.” With everything ready, Link and Kass began to make their way down to the ancient columns.

As they flew down, Link allowed his mind to wander, thinking of how he would need to thank Zelda for helping to coordinate this little adventure. He really enjoyed helping her, but it really did get old with all of the meetings and discussions he had to sit through sometimes. Often, when he was really and truly bored, he would fantasize about going on another adventure, discovering something new, anything -- and now he could live that out. 

Soon, Link and Kass had arrived in the little grassy area surrounded by rocks. Link was glad to be back on solid ground, his arms were pretty tired out. He couldn’t hide a little bit of disappointment as nothing appeared between the pillars. Kass landed next, looking around and inspecting the pillars themselves. “There doesn’t appear to be much of anything here… though the writing on this pillar must be thousands of years old.” Link looked up at the symbols on the pillar, indecipherable to him and Kass. Link began to walk around to the other side to look at the other inscriptions and was surprised by a set of golden gates, ready to be opened. Link waved Kass over, pointing at the space between the columns. _This must be some powerful magic or illusion!_ Link was excited to go in. Link looked back to see what Kass thought, only to see a look of confusion on his face. 

“What did you want me to see, Link? There’s nothing between the pillars and the writing looks the same from here.” Now it was Link’s turn to look confused. _Why could Kass not see it?_ It made no sense. _“Can you not see the gates?”_

“What gates?” Kass tilted his head as he again looked over at the columns.

_“The… nevermind._ _You should wait here -- it might be a little bit before I’m done_.” Kass understood, walking over to a boulder and waiting for Link to finish his inspection. 

Link walked up to the gates expecting some sort of lock. Oddly enough, he was able to simply push them open, revealing a shrine embedded in the rock of the cliff face. The shrine was unique, not sporting the same symbols as the other shrines but still giving off a warm orange glow. After looking back at Kass, he passed through the columns and walked up to the shrine. 

Kass, intently watching Link work , was shocked when the Champion walked between the pillars and disappeared. Standing up, he ran across the grass to the pillars, trying to decipher what just happened. Link was there one second, and then he was… not. What could he do? He tried everything from deciphering the script to following Link’s footsteps, but the hero was nowhere to be found. Maybe Link had planned this? Without any other options, Kass went and sat back down, fidgeting and tapping his talons against the rock nervously.

After Link walked past the gates, they shut behind him before he could react. He wasn’t walled in, so it wasn’t a problem. All he had to do was walk back around the gate and he’d see Kass playing away. So, he continued over to the pedestal where he usually had to put his Sheikah Slate. The normal pad was worn down, and instead seemed to have a slot in it. After spending some time puzzling over what it could possibly be for, he tried sliding the Master Sword into the slot. Lo and behold, the shrine became blue as the wall fell away, permitting him entrance into the shrine.


	2. A Unique Artifact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finishes his little adventure (after picking up a little souvenir) and returns to the castle.

Upon entering the shrine, Link knew that he had a challenge ahead of him. For the first time in what felt like months, Link felt alive and ready for anything as he began to take in his surroundings. This shrine looked a lot like the other on the inside except for the walls. The walls were covered in the most beautiful art.  _ I think I’ve seen art like this somewhere else… Oh, in the Domain!  _ The paint that the artist (artists)? Had used had stood the test of time well, shining bright against the smooth black stone.

_ Well, better get moving…  _ Link started to make his way down a narrow path that had small creeks on both sides. Despite the nerves he felt, the soft lapping of the water somewhat calmed him. 

The first sign of trouble was a rumbling as the water around him began to ripple. 

Pulling out his sword, Link was at the ready at a moment’s notice as he saw something Guardian-esque pop out of the water. It’s glowing eye sat on top of its V-shaped body, searching for whatever had disturbed its long rest before finally finding Link. It sat there for a second, as if it was considering him before it fired a shot at him. Link was able to parry back at the machine, the red hot beam cutting into the guardian and sending sparks everywhere. 

_ One down, probably a couple to go. _ Link’s suspicions were confirmed as more popped out of the water in reaction to the death of their comrade. Link was able to defeat them and keep moving toward, the end of the path. After encountering a few more squadrons of “water guardians”, Link had finally made it to the end of the hall and the small room at the end. But, for some reason, the door wasn’t unlocked. He looked for a switch, something to stasis, anything -- but there was no way in. He sighed.  _ I suppose I’ll just have to come back when I have more time. _

Link began to make the walk back out of the shrine. Along the way he used his magnesis, searching for any other interesting goods he might be able to pick up. Most of the way back, nothing appeared, but just before the end, a pink blob showed up on the slate. Excited, Link used the slate to drag the heavy silver chest out of the water. He dropped it, kicked it open, and peered inside to see what he had found. A new weapon perhaps? Armor? But Link’s eyes fell upon an old worn mask that the Sheikah Slate called a Zora Mask.  _ Great. _ Well, at least he had found  _ something _ in the shrine.  _ Maybe there are more shrines across the land with masks for each race! _ That helped cheer him up, thinking of new places to explore.

Picking up the mask, he considered it for a moment. It felt dry, which was odd. Usually the swords he found were soaked and needed a good drying before he used them. The outer face of the mask did somewhat resemble a Zora, and felt scaly like any Zora did. The inside of the mask, however, was very smooth and soft, and made it tempting to put the mask on.  _ What could possibly go wrong?  _ He thought as he placed the mask on his face.

And then… nothing happened. Link was slightly disappointed as he put the mask away. At least he could show it to Zelda! He knew she’d be interested in this old artifact. And Sidon… Maybe he’d know something about it. And, though Link wouldn’t admit it to himself, he wanted to use the mask as an excuse to visit him. Shaking his head and clearing his mind, he exited the shrine and walked towards the doors, where he could see the gates, now cracked open. After a good pull he was through.

Kass was still sitting and playing the accordion while he waited for Link. Before he could finish the song he was practicing, Link appeared in between the columns, in the same manner as his disappearance.

\

“Link!” Kass exclaimed. “What happened! You disappeared the instant you passed through the columns and I’ve been waiting anxiously for your return!”

Link responded quickly, signing almost faster than Kass could keep up with. _ “I’m sorry if I scared you. Did you find any more songs in your teacher’s house? I’d love to go search for more of these shrines.” _ Kass almost nodded yes, but stopped himself. Zelda and Kass had discovered songs for the other races, and wanted to keep the rest as a surprise until Zelda could see his reaction. 

“No, I’m sorry Link. There was only this one, and even that was a miracle to have survived that long.” Link deflated a bit at that, but he still looked more lively than Kass had seen him in months. 

He paused for a second, then quickly questioned Kass.  _ “Do you think I could search for any other songs where you found this one?”  _

“Well, Link, you might want to ask your princess that question… she has a little more authority over you than I do.” Link laughed awkwardly, embarrassed.

_“Yes, I should probably get back to the castle”._ _Of course he needed to talk to Zelda! What are you thinking? Get back to the castle and do your duty!_ Ignoring his embarrassment, he quickly told Kass that he would return home. 

“Alright! I’d love a visit from time to time, eh Link?” Link nodded in assent before tapping the slate to take him closer to home, disappearing in a flare of blue light.

Link reappeared near the gates to Hyrule Castle, in the newly bustling city around Hyrule Castle. The people of the town had become used to seeing Link come and go in this manner, and greeted him as he popped up on the pad of the shrine. Link waved back, acknowledging them and then swiftly making his way up to the gates and to Zelda so he could report. He had gotten back a little later than he had planned, it was definitely twilight by the time he arrived in Zelda’s quarters to let her know he had returned. 

The castle had improved greatly in the time since Link had defeated the Calamity, which could be seen from the state of Zelda’s room. A four poster bed with golden adornments was tucked in the corner of the room, leaving space for a bookshelf next to a large desk with neatly organized piles of documents on it. Zelda was sitting at the desk, obviously exhausted from her meeting and the travel back. 

Link entered quietly, not wanting to bother her. Zelda acknowledged him without turing around. “Yes, I know I should get some rest, but - Link!” Zelda perked up as she realized Link had finally returned from his little trip. “How are you? Were you successful?”

_ “Partially, I was able to find the shrine, but I wasn’t able to get any reward other than a simple Zora Mask. Thank you for letting me have a little break,” _

“Of course.” The mask piqued Zelda’s interest, as he knew it would. “Did you bring the mask with you? I’d like to see it… if it’s alright with you.” Link, predicting this, pulled it out and handed it to her. “Fascinating… I wonder how old this mask is. There wasn’t anything else in the shrine?”

_ “Not really, except for a few new Guardians.” _

“Really? They didn’t hurt you, right? What were they like?”

Link allowed himself a small smile. Zelda was always infinitely curious about his travels.  _ “They were some sort of water guardian, they used paddles to keep afloat and shoot.” _

“Hmm… Well, I’ll leave the mask with you for now, though I’d like to look at it again later.” Link nodded, said goodnight, and made his way over to his room. His room reflected his needs -- it was simple, having only a bed and a closet for his extra weapons and outfits. Tired from his long journey, Link simply fell asleep on the bed, only bothering to take off his boots before he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of wearing the Zora Mask finally catch up to Link.

Link became slightly restless in the night, tossing and turning. He woke up in the morning, feeling mostly well rested despite his best efforts as the first few rays of the sun made their way into his room. He sat up, enjoying the warmth of the sun and his blankets as he slowly psyched himself up for the day. 

_ Hopefully Zelda will make something interesting of this mask _ . Link went to grab the mask that had been tucked into his closet after getting dressed, only to find that it wasn’t there!  _ Oh shit. Did I put it somewhere else? Did I drop it on the way? _ Now Link was on full alert, not wanting to have his prize disappear so soon after he had gotten it. He frantically dug through the closet, under his bed, searching his room and making a mess of it.  _ I’ll deal with that later. Where is that damn mask? _ Link began to retrace his steps from last night, walking at a fast pace towards Zelda’s quarters.

Link opened the door, suspecting that she was already awake and working and guessing right. The mask was laying in front of her, along with a couple books from the library. 

“Morning, Link! I woke up early and couldn’t get back to sleep, so I borrowed the mask so I could take a look at it.” She looked him up and down noticing his concern. “You don’t mind, do you?”

Link let out a little huff of annoyance. “ _ Well, next time, maybe just let me know? Please? _ ”

“I’m sorry Link, I didn’t want to wake you… I will next time, I swear.” That was good enough for Link as he relaxed and walked over to inspect her work so far. “Well, I haven’t made much progress on this mask… all I know for sure is that it is  _ very _ old. Before she could continue, a familiar Rito walked in behind Link. “Ah, there you are Kass. I told you he’d get up at sunrise.” Link could have sworn that he saw them pass a rupee as they greeted each other.  _ What is Kass doing  _ _ here _ _?  _ Kass noticed Link, laughing at the expression on his face.

“Well hello there Link! We, that is to say the Princess and I, have yet more news for you. Why don’t you tell him?” Link turned back towards Zelda, confusion still written all over his face.

“Link, when Kass came to me recently reporting the Zora song, he also mentioned rumors of songs for the Gerudo, Rito, and Gorons.” Zelda could tell that had done the trick: Link was practically vibrating in place with excitement. “I’ve already cleared your schedule for the week - I want you to go to each group and ask their leader if they know anything about it, including the Zora. In fact, it might be a good idea to start with the Zora since we know more about theirs.”

Link quickly nodded and rushed out of the room. Zelda turned to Kass, a satisfied smile on her face. “Well--” Link rushed back in, looking a little embarrassed,

_ “Thank you both so much.”  _ He darted back out of the room again, obviously determined to get going as soon as possible.

Link rushed up and down the ornate halls of the castle, searching for supplies. He wanted to travel by horse -- it would be good to see the lands again and it would give him some more time with his horse that he felt he had neglected recently. After a quick stop in the pantry and the armory, Link was just about ready.  _ Except for my room!  _ Link came to a stop in the hallway, turning around and going back to his room as fast as he could go without running. When he was cleaning, he noticed he had shedded some hair, leaving it in the blankets. He didn’t think much of it and cleaned up his room. Link had more important things on his mind anyway.

It was about 10 in the morning before he set off. He was excited to show the mask to Sidon and the other Zora. He had his trip planned out, at least partially -- he wanted to take a little time traveling there, but not too much time as he missed seeing his friend Sidon.

Without Link noticing, Link gained a little golden hue to his forearms as he passed through the outskirts of the city while thinking of how much he missed seeing Sidon in a setting other than meetings, where they didn’t really get to talk. It had been too long. Maybe 2 months since he had just met up with Sidon and hung out? Link began to eat an apple, but didn’t find the taste very favorable, so he went over to a stall. He guessed (correctly) that the owner of the store might not know sign language, so he just pointed at what he wanted. Some fish sounded really good right now. 

After paying, Link continued on his way, making it onto the fields. After encountering a few Moblins and Bokoblins, Link had made it about halfway to the Domain and was ready to settle down for the night. Since he didn’t get to do it very often, he decided to sleep out in the open. He’d always have his reliable sword next to him if anything went awry.

The night was uneventful for Link until he woke the next morning. As he woke, he heard the faraway thundering of hooves and noticed a Red Bokoblin galloping over on a horse. Link jumped up, instantly awake as he pulled out his bow. He steadied himself and aimed at the head, careful to avoid the horse. Taking a second to breathe, he let the arrow fly over the grass towards its target. 

But it missed.

Link shot again.

He missed again.

_ What’s going on? Why am I having so much trouble?  _ Link was beginning to panic as the Bokoblin came closer and closer, readying a bow of its own. Running towards the Bokoblin, Link took a risk and ran directly towards the horse, hoping the Bokoblin wouldn’t be prepared. It worked, but only just as a shock arrow flew just left of him, crackling with electricity as he charged towards the attacker. Before they were able to get another arrow off, Link was able to get his sword into its chest and it fell from the horse. 

Now that Link wasn’t filled with adrenaline, he realized something was… off. He felt taller. He walked over next to his horse, and he found that he was definitely taller. _What happened? I don’t just get a growth spurt overnight…_ _WHAT THE HELL!?_ Link had looked down, almost falling over in shock. All along his forearms and his calves, there was a golden - colored… something covering it. When he reached down to feel it, he recognized it for what it was. 

Scales.

_ What could've done this? I haven’t done anything out of the ordinary, except…  _ the mask! Link began to dig through his bag, desperately searching for the source of his distress, as he searched, the scales began to slowly advance, making their way up and down his arms and legs. After frantically searching his bag twice, he sat back, frustrated: the mask had disappeared for the second time in two days. It wasn’t to be found anywhere in the area, either. 

All the while the scales spread, becoming white as they reached his torso and continuing up his neck. Link tripped, and looked down to see his feet were no longer his own. They had all merged except for a big toe that now had a claw and webbing. Link was growing taller, and he couldn’t stop it. He started to truly panic.  _ What should I do? I can’t go back to Zelda, she wouldn’t even recognize me… Oh shit!  _ He fell again as his proportions continued to change, leaving shorter legs and a long torso. As he got up, he saw that his hands were different, too: They were yellow with white palms and claws began to grow, somehow painlessly. Suddenly, it all slowed. His clothes were stretched to their limit, but by some miracle, didn’t tear up.  _ Dear goddesses!  _ He was essentially a Zora from the neck down. 

He had to get out of sight.

He spent the day trying to find a suitable place that his new body would be able to handle. Eventually he teleported back to the Shrine of Resurrection and the Great Plateau, desperate for a place far away from prying eyes. By the time he had a very ramshackle camp set up, it was almost dark. For the first time since waking up, Link truly had no idea what to do. Even after he left the shrine the first time, Zelda had called to him…  _ What can I do? I can’t go back to Hyrule, at least right now, and I don’t think I’ve  _ _ ever _ _ seen a golden Zora… I’m so lost.  _ With his mind muddled and confused, he was only able to agree on one thing: sleep. He was exhausted from these changes and knew he’d need rest to figure out what to do tomorrow. 

He woke up the next day in a cot filled with his own hair. Something was in his mouth! He sat up rapidly, spitting out… teeth!?  __ Link’s resignation grew as he walked down to a nearby pond to look at what he had become.  _ I thought most of the changes happened yesterday!  _ He was full - on Zora now. He had fins that were grown out of his forearms, gills, even a “head - tail” or whatever they called it. The tail was quite long, with a small dorsal fin and a reddish - pink streak down the side with black speckles. Link was fascinated by this new appendage, trying to control it and turn it around the side of his head. After a few failed attempts where he simply hit himself in the face, he managed to turn it enough so that he could see its full length in the water’s reflection.

_ So what now?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, with chapter three out of the way I wanted to give a heads up: I'm most likely going to settle into a pattern of weekly updates. I try to get writing done on the weekend, so expect updates then -- unless I feel a burning need to write during the week. Either way, I'll keep it coming for those who enjoy it. Also, if anyone can tell me why the notes from chapter 1 are stuck on my most recent chapter, that'd be pretty epic.


	4. Unintended Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link's disappearance is noticed, leading to a concerned Sidon meeting with Zelda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a couple shifts in perspective, so just a little heads up. Enjoy!

Link’s changes were tripping him up more than he’d care to admit, so he decided his first priority would be to get used to this new body -- do some target practice, something. 

Archery allowed Link to see (literally) one the advantages the Zora had: their eyesight. He didn’t know why, but targets were much more discernible at 100 feet than before as he shot at a hastily carved target on a tree. 

_ Now all I need to do is actually use it _ , Link griped. Even after an hour’s practice, he still was hitting higher than what he wanted. 

It took him 5 hours in the sun. Link was not used to being this hot in this area, but he supposed he’d have to deal with it -- this new body came with pros and cons.  _ I can just cool down in the water -- oh, and I can test out whether I really can breathe underwater.  _

The hardest part of it was letting his new instincts take over when he was fighting years of barely making it out of the water after tiring himself out. On the fourth try, he finally loosened up enough to feel the water rushing through his gills. Unfortunately for him, he had never really spent a lot of time in the water, so he had a bit of trouble swimming in general, let alone as a Zora. He floundered in the water for at least 5 minutes, his tail (head?) turning a little more pink with embarrassment. After that, though, Link was able to start moving himself around the pond -- granted, without the grace and speed of other Zora. 

Even though he was stumbling his way through it, he could feel the power under his fins as he cut through the water. After laying in the water for a while longer, he sighed.  _ I suppose I should get out. I need to figure out what to do _ . That’s when it really struck him. What  _ was _ he supposed to do? He couldn’t even make his way back to the castle…  _ that’s if they’d even buy my explanation behind this.  _ Well, he had a little time. By the end of the week, he needed some sort of plan.

\--------------------------

Sidon was growing concerned.

Zelda had come to him before she had left the Domain -- three days ago. She had said that Link would be here yesterday.  _ What could he have possibly gotten into out there? He’s seen pretty much everything there is to see out there. _ He began to pace along the balcony overlooking Mipha’s statue. Behind him, Muzu huffed. 

“Well, it doesn’t look like the Hero is coming, so we should go back to our duties, Prince.”

“You may if you want, Muzu. I would like to remain here or go look to see if our friend got himself into a spot of trouble somewhere along the way.”

“Knowing him, he probably found himself a whole group of Lizalfos to fight single handedly, being the hero that he is.” That earned him a sharp look from Sidon. “Fine! You wait here, but _I_ have more important matters to attend to.” The elder stalked off.

Sidon, glad to be rid of the overbearing advisor, quickly made his way down the stairs to get some supplies before going out to see what had held Link up and to mention it to his father.

Now that he thought about it, maybe it was time to go talk to Zelda and ask her where Link had gone off to… 

His concern mounted, and he began to frown. His pace quickened as he made his way towards the armory.

\--------------------------

Link had tired himself out shooting arrows rather than think of a plan, and was making his way back up to where he had hidden out. As his tired legs carried him up the hill, he turned a corner and found himself face - to - face with a Yiga clan mask.  _ Oh shit!  _ He barely had time to react, the sheer shock of it sending both of them backing up. Link, not careful enough, found himself falling back down the hill, rolling his way to a stop spread eagle and sore. He looked up just in time to see the scout disappear in a puff of smoke.

_ Oh, great… just what I need. I thought they fell apart after I defeated Kogha and the Calamity? Well, either way, this is a problem.  _ A thought occurred to him.  _ What if they didn’t know who I was? Maybe I was just a Zora a little far from home! _ But when he thought about it, he realized: He was more than a little far from home for a Zora. Even after he defeated the Calamity, they didn’t stray too far from the Domain. The Yiga Clan would be interested, no matter what. He’d have to move, he could barely control his new body, much less fight with it..

After a lot of consideration, he decided it would be best if he were to make his way over closer to Zora’s Domain, into a little runoff stream near Rutala Dam. He knew it’d be risky, but it had several benefits. First, he was within shouting distance of Zora’s Domain - a bit of a mixed bag. Next, he had access to water and therefore food. Finally, he was near a shrine, so if things went south, he could always make a mad dash for the shrine. He doubted anyone would even try to follow.

So, now he just had to get there. 

He knew his best option was to swim the whole way, despite his misgivings as far as his swimming skills went. He couldn’t even teleport lest someone see him land in a flash of blue.  _ Well, it can be practice. _ It didn’t take long for Link to pack everything up and make his way down to the Regencia River and be on his way along the giant loop he planned to take.

\--------------------------

Link was making good time. He had made his way around the castle and was on his way towards the wetlands when he was met with yet another surprise. A giant… something flew past him at top speed, faster than his eyes could keep up with. His body spun around in the water as the turbulence from the creature hit him.  _ Woah! _

He had to get out of the water. Fast.

Link popped his head out of the water, scrambling on top of an old half submerged bokoblin hideout, laying flat and hoping it didn’t come back and check him out. He heard a splash, and ripples appeared across the water. He couldn’t see what it was, and frankly, he didn’t want to find out. After a moment, whatever it was seemed to swim away, apparently satisfied that nothing was there. Link sat on top of the cool rock for a minute, willing his heart to stop racing in fear.  _ I don’t know what that was, but I hope I don’t run into it again. That thing was huge!  _ Link eased himself back into the water and bid a hasty retreat towards Zora’s Domain. 

It wasn’t long before he had arrived, and he took in the beautiful scenery. He could tell now why most Zora didn’t want to leave the Domain - it was so pleasant here compared to the Plateau. He’d have to get used to it sooner or later, but for now, he set up a simple camp and went about figuring out how to tell Zelda of his predicament.

\--------------------------

Zelda’s quiet day at the castle planning some reforms for Hyrule was brought to a quick end with the arrival of a very concerned Prince Sidon. She had been sitting at her desk when a guard rushed in, obviously a little out of sorts. 

“Your majest-” Before he could even finish his sentence, Prince Sidon awkwardly bent through the doorway. 

“Princess! I’ve been looking for you! I need to talk to you  _ now.  _ And alone.” Zelda stood up to greet him, but couldn’t hide the confusion and concern on her face when she looked Sidon over. Despite looking okay physically, she could tell he was about ready to have a breakdown. She waved at the guard, who nodded and left, allowing them some privacy.

“Alright, Sidon. What has you troubled?” She went back to her chair, ready to listen.

“Well, Princess -”

“Just Zelda.”

“Zelda… he’s missing.” Sidon looked more distraught than when he had entered. “It’s my fault. When he didn’t show up yesterday, I assumed he was just taking his time, but I haven’t found him anywhere close to the Domain.”

Outside, the guard that had brought Sidon straightened and walked away from the room, grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I might end up posting a little more often for a while (coronavirus shutting stuff down means I'm at home with nothing to do but write). Also, I've noticed a few little inaccuracies -- I'll try to weed those out (or explain them) in the future. Expect another chapter this weekend, if all goes well - it'll be a longer one!


	5. A Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link receives some bad news.

The Princess was exhausted. Sidon had discussed the best way to search for Link with her for several hours to come up with a strategy that satisfied them both. It was only as the Zora left that he started to look a little more like himself, escorted out by the same guard. _I should go tell the head guard to begin the search - I wouldn’t want to break my part of the promise._ Sighing, she stood up. 

Finally getting back to her room, she just about collapsed on her bed. Another few hours gone discussing the search with the guard… She was so tempted to just go to bed right then and there, but she had to finish up some reports. The words were a blur in front of her, as she slowly reread a sentence for the third time. She leaned back in her chair, staring up at the ceiling. _Just rest your eyes for a moment, then you can get back to it…_ Within seconds, she had fallen asleep in her chair.

About an hour later, she woke up, confused as she stared into darkness. The room had gone dark. _Oh, great. I fell asleep_. A creak accompanied the sound of footsteps outside her room. _Who could that possibly be?_ Next thing she knew, her whole room was lit up with an eerie yellow-green glow. She spun around to see a shock arrow pointed directly at her from the doorway. 

“I wouldn’t move or make a commotion if I were you, Princess...”

_I’ve got to move - they’ll kill me!_ She frantically dove sideways, trying to dodge the arrow. 

The shock arrow shot across the room, striking her. 

Her entire body was in agony. Electricity arced between her limbs as her body twitched out of control and she screamed in pain. She finally lay still as the last few sparks of electricity disappeared and she fell unconscious.

\---------------------------------

Link had finally settled in to his home (for now, anyway). The water running by had been an excellent source of food, and was finally getting to be a better swimmer. The sun was setting on the last day of the week, and Link decided that he was prepared enough to make his way past monsters and return to the castle. Despite the freedom of living out here, Link had to admit: he needed to get back to Zelda and let her know about all that had happened. 

After putting out the small fire and packing up, he was ready to go. Since he wasn’t too worried about anyone seeing him, he had the ability to teleport, and he was going to take full advantage of that. 

He teleported just outside of the newly rebuilt Castle Town, and began his walk to the castle. He had decided on an open approach: He would just tell them what had happened, and Zelda would realize it was him if he talked about the mask that had led to all this. He could always show them the slate, too. _The town seems pretty quiet for this time of the week._ The roads leading to the castle were practically deserted. _Well, I can ask Zelda about it once I get through the gates._ Speaking of, he had arrived at the town square. No more than 10 people wandered aimlessly around the usually packed square, most of them trying not to stare suspiciously at this unfamiliar Zora passing by. 

Slowly, Link made his way up the gentle slope leading to the gleaming metal doors of Hyrule Castle. _I don't remember ever posting this many guards outside._ There were double the guards at the door compared to usual, all waiting for him to approach. He walked up, not noticing the suspicion in their eyes. 

_“Guards, may I request an audience with Zelda? I have important information for her from the Domain.”_

Several looked at him, confused. One stepped forward and addressed him. “Sir, are you unaware of Princess Zelda’s… current state?”

Link’s heart dropped. _“No, what happened?”_

They quickly translated for the other guards, one of whom turned and answered. “Well, she was attacked by a Yiga Clan member. She’s in critical condition - it’s unclear whether she will recover.”

_Oh, what have I done? I left her alone too long…_ Link’s tail lowered. 

_"Did they catch him?”_

“A guard that the intruder had knocked out came to and shot him.”

_“Are you expecting another attack?”_

“Possibly. Either way, your audience with the Princess will have to wait, unless you can tell someone else at the castle.” He shook his head. "Well, have a good day sir." Link thanked the guards and started walking back down. It seemed like they left out details. _That doesn’t seem like it’s the whole story. Why would they need_ _that_ _many guards? Maybe someone in the town will want to divulge a little more information._

Link had little luck in asking anyone. It didn’t help that he was now a stranger among his own people, a Zora in a town of Hylians, on top of the fact he was asking about an obviously sore topic. Finally, he found a bartender who was willing to fill him in and understood him.

_“So, what happened? Why is everyone so unwilling to talk?”_

“Well, Mr. Zora, after they found the Princess shot by an intruder, she apparently told the guards that Link was behind it. They think he deserted her earlier in the day to leave her unprotected and coordinate the attack.” He grabbed a rag from behind the bar and started cleaning it.

_Well that’s ridiculous! He defeated Calamity Ganon!”_

“Try telling that to the guards in the castle. They’re already out searching for him, and I heard they enlisted your guard as well.” _Wait. My guard? But - Oh. The Zoran Guard._ “They’re not even particularly worried about if they capture him dead or alive.” _Oh, goddesses above._ Having finished cleaning, the bartender paused, leaning on the table. “So, why do you ask?”

Link tried his best not to look too suspicious, even if the bartender couldn't tell he was the man they were hunting for. _“I…”_ he paused, thinking, then continued. _“I was just passing through, but nobody was talking, and I got curious. Thanks for telling me.”_ He made his way back out, and calm as he could, dove back into the river to go back to his home. _It really is my home now._ He was despondent. He was being framed for a crime he didn’t commit, he failed Zelda, and now his own people were trying to hunt him down. 

\-----------------

A little bit later that day, the bartender was playing host to some of the guards. “Did you see that Zora that came through town today? He was mighty suspicious, if I may say so. He wasn’t even surprised when I told him the Princess was attacked, as far as I could tell.” 

“Hmm… I think he came to the gate and wanted to talk with the Princess earlier -- some of the other guards told him about it.”

“Oh, well that explains--” he paused, thinking of something from earlier. “Wait. When I asked him what he was doing, he just said he happened to pass by town. That doesn’t make any sense.”

Now he had the guard’s interest.

  
\---------------------- 

Link had finally made it back to his little hideout. Now he was extra thankful for the extra camouflage of the cave. Exhausted, went and laid down, not even caring about the cold hard ground scraping against his scales.

He woke up the next morning sore, as it seemed to be with this body. He stood up, stretching out and yawning and showing off his sharp teeth. After a hearty breakfast, Link got thinking about how difficult living out here would be as a Zora. _I need to get training again if I want to survive._ He grabbed his sword and went out to train against some monsters. 

Bokoblins were a lot tougher than Link remembered. Even though he was just fighting a red one and he had a strong sword, he still had to hit it multiple times before it would go down. Despite the difficulties he was feeling, though, he was loving it. He relished the feeling of victory as he killed another Bokoblin, and he began to run through the grass towards his next target. He brought his shield up, bashing the Bokoblin hard enough to knock it to the ground and then running it through with his sword. _Yes! That's the way to do it!_ Link grabbed the supplies from the dead monster, and began to look for a new attacker.

An arrow shot by, signifying Link’s new victim. He turned around to see a Moblin readying another arrow a little distance away. He charged in, ready to wreak havoc. Shooting it with an arrow, he knocked it over and immediately began to charge an attack. He expected to feel the power of Urbosa coursing through him, but nothing happened. _Odd._ He released the charge, spinning his sword around in a deadly cyclone. The Moblin didn’t have a chance.

After a morning of killing enemies, Link was ready for a break. He sat down on a nearby rock, breathing deeply and taking in the surrounding area. _It looks a lot more peaceful now without all the Bokoblins and such on it._ It was time to cool down and go fish for lunch. 

Even his swimming felt a lot better today. He propelled himself up the river, letting the water rush past him and catching some fish. At first, it was a little difficult, but he figured out how to use his claws to secure the fish so it wouldn’t escape. He even caught one in his mouth on the way back. He could hardly wait to eat it, the smell wafting up from the fresh fish was so tantalizing… _Well, considering I’m a week or so into being a Zora, not too bad._

He shot out of the water near his hideout, landing on the soft grass. _Not too bad at all!_ He paused, remembering his charge attack earlier. _Do I not have access to the gifts of the Champions?_ He jumped up, then knelt, waiting for Revali’s Gale to kick in. Nothing. He tried to use Daruk’s Protection. Again, nothing. Well, that complicates things a bit. Link had been hoping that he would be able to still use their powers, but he would just have to get on without them. 

After a filling lunch, Link leaned against the side of his little hideout, more than ready to take a short nap. He slowly drifted off, thinking only of how he would greet Zelda once he returned.

He snapped awake to the sound of footsteps. _Shit!_ Link was instantly alert, and quietly pulled his supplies away from the light emanating from the front opening of the small cave. Luckily, the only thing that the people outside might find is the fire - the opening to his hideout was hidden by some brush. Despite all this, Link’s heart raced as he strained his ears to listen in.

“Sir, still nothing, other than this campfire and some fish bones. I suspect that some traveler stopped here before continuing on.”

“Well, take one last look around, and then we can go to the next search area.” Link could hear them looking around outside, kicking through the grass for clues for who was there. Slowly, they lost interest, and eventually he could hear them start to walk onwards to wherever they were to go next. Sighing with relief, he relaxed. _Close one! I really should be on the lookout for patrols like that. That bartender even warned me! i need to be more careful._ He began to reorganize his hastily hidden supplies, which kept him occupied until the sun was low on the horizon. Not having much else to do, Link went back to “bed”. _First thing on my list tomorrow is an actual bed, he grumbled as he lay down on the stone again._

Waking up sore like usual, Link began to make plans for the day. After he gathered… maybe some brush (anything would be better than sleeping on rock) for sleeping on, he would have to plan out how to hide himself and his supplies from the Zora - and then maybe do a little training. 

Finding something that he could tolerate sleeping on was harder than he thought. After hunting around the whole area, he decided his best option was just long grass. He didn’t want to steal, so most of his options were more rough and ready. Collecting as much of the grass as he could, he took it back and tucked it into the alcove. After a few repeats, he had enough that it would (hopefully) make sleeping easier, even if it was a little scratchy.

Hiding his supplies wasn’t too difficult, though. Most of his supplies were already stored in the Sheikah slate or the cave, so the only thing left out was the fire, which the searchers obviously weren’t interested in. As the day dragged on, he began to feel a little feverish, so he decided he had exerted himself enough for one day and skipped training.

Waking up the next day, Link wasn’t any better -- he was starting to cough more and more as he hunched over. He had no experience with what would alleviate an illness for a Zora. _Well, I can't do anything about it, so I'll just have to fight through it for now. Maybe I can go herb hunting later._ Ignoring the complaints from his body, he stood up and continued on, tiring himself out against some enemies. before going on a fruitless venture for something that would help him get rid of this damned illness. _I'll just have to see if it gets any better by tomorrow._

When Link laid down to sleep, his whole body started to act up. Even though he had taken care of making a bed, the grass was drying out and making sleep hard. What made sleep impossible was the cough that just wouldn't go away. _This is awful._ Every time he coughed, he couldn't stop, he couldn't breathe he was coughing so hard. _I need to do something about this!_ Looking desperately through his Sheikah Slate, he pulled out a sprig of Cool Safflina. _Maybe this will soothe my cough._ He boiled it with some water and drank the concoction. _Ugh!_ he spat it out the instant it touched his tongue. The "tea" tasted like something you'd scrape off the hoof of a Lynel. _Damn. I've go to at least try to drink it._ Closing his eyes, Link drank the rest in one gulp. The awful taste almost made him puke it back up, but he held it down. Unsure what else to do, he tried to sleep. 

The only problem is that he didn't sleep. Now things were really going wrong. He was starting to have double vision, and his balance was all over the place. He was so tired... his mind was in a fog. He sat in his bed, staring at the wall as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. _I need help… I need to go to the Domain. Sidon... The Zora would help me._ He shakily stood up, the world taking an ominous tilt around him. _The shrine… which… c’mon, think… The divine beast is close. I think._

Forgetting about the closer shrines, he teleported to the Divine Beast. _The Domain is so far! I’ll have to glide._ He forgot another key factor: the weight of his body. Jumping off the mountain, the glider barely slowed his descent as he plummeted towards the water. _shitshitshit!_ He crashed into the water, and his chest was burning with pain. He wanted to turn back so badly, but at this point he had to get to the Domain. He slowly made his way along the river, stopping at the pillar of stone that was under the start of the bridge into the Domain. I’ve gotta get up there. It was only by some miracle that his fatigued and battered body didn’t give out on him before he rose to the top. 

He could see the guards standing at the other end of the bridge, and they became his goal. _the guards, they can help. go._ He stumbled his way halfway there before they noticed him and began to walk towards him. Link paused, and the guards sped up. They could see, even from that distance, that something was wrong. Link could do no more. As his vision slowly faded to black, he crumpled to his knees. _help._ _please._ It was all he could think. He fell sideways as the pain overtook him and he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of a (slightly belated) chapter 5. I apologize for sending this out a little later. Next chapter will have Sidon interacting with Link for the first time - should be good. I'll have at least one more chapter next weekend, but maybe I can get a second chapter ready to go too... We'll see!


	6. An Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link meets Sidon for the first time as a Zora, keeping his identity to himself.

Sidon was furious. His father, not for the first time, disagreed with him. “Son, we cannot interrogate a Zora in a state like that! I doubt that he’ll even be aware enough to give you more information.” Sidon stalked back and forth in front of the throne, no one else around to witness his anger. As he paced, the King’s eyes bored into him, hoping he'd stop pacing.  _ All I want to do is ask the man some damned questions!  _ He heard a huff of impatience from the throne -- he was obviously ready to get back to more _ important _ things. “Sidon… Even if this is the Zora that the Hylians are looking for-”

“It is! He matches the description and-”

”AND he is a Zora that we have  _ never _ seen before. Nobody recognizes him, and he came into town without any sort of supplies, injured, and ill… and without armor for that matter. We cannot just instantly hand over a helpless and foreign Zora to the Hylians. I doubt that he’d return when they are this intent on locating Link.”

“But, Father, I-”

“No more buts! I know that you are interested in finding Link, but it  _ has  _ to wait!” Without another word, Sidon stormed out of the throne room, his tail flicking in anger behind him.  _ Damn. it. ALL! I’m still going down to see them. _ Stepping out into the open air of the Domain, he paused for a moment and collected himself.  _ No need to go around looking like the Calamity’s back.  _ Making his way down the stairs, he passed by the statue of Mipha and headed towards the Infirmary. 

He was about to get to the doors of the infirmary when he noticed a guard standing outside. “Prince!” It was Bazz. “Sir, if you are coming to interrogate the Zora, you should know they haven’t really been awake and aware yet.”

“Well, I’d still like to see him regardless.”

The guard paused, examining Sidon. “I don’t think that would be the wisest idea, but if you insist on going in, I will follow you in to keep watch.”

“Fine. I’m going in either way, so join me if you want, I guess.”

“Of course, sir.” Bazz was a little surprised by the Prince’s determination. He didn’t often risk his father’s wrath. The Prince continued on with Bazz in tow, opening the door to the infirmary. He could see that all of the beds were empty (except for one, of course, shrouded by curtains) and there weren’t any healers around. Sidon stood in the doorway, steeling his courage.  _ I don’t care what Father says, I’ve got to talk to him. _ Sidon slowly and quietly walked past the empty beds and paused outside the white curtains, listening intently. He could hear someone shifting inside.  _ Maybe he’s finally awake.  _ As calm and quiet as possible, he pulled back the curtain.

The Zora was lying there, mostly asleep, but he seemed to wake up, seeing Sidon standing next to his bed. Sidon hadn’t seen or heard much of anything other than that he was the one the Hylians had thought of as suspicious, so it was a surprise to see one that looked fairly weak and somehow innocent. They slowly sat up, leaning against the back of the bed. 

Using his best diplomatic voice, he introduced himself. “Hi there, I’m Sidon - may I ask you a few questions?” he only received a shrug in response.

“Okay. First things first, do you have a name?” They raised their hands, and started to use sign language slowly and carefully. Sidon, assuming he couldn’t understand, signaled for them to stop and then repeated in Zoran Sign. _“Wait - Can you repeat that? I didn’t quite get that.”_ They paused, looking confusedly at Sidon. “Is there something wrong? Maybe you use Hylian Sign?” he paused, recalling the differences between Zoran and Hylian sign before he continued. “ _Can you understand me now?_ ” Now they nodded. _Good._ _“Now - do you have a name?”_

They lifted their arms, wincing again as they slowly spelled it out. “ _ A V A R O N. _ ”

_ “Avaron, do you know anything about the Yiga Clan?” _ Avaron shook his head quickly.

“ _ I can understand you talking - you don’t need to sign. _ ” His blue eyes twinkled, amused by the lengths that Sidon was going to to talk to him. Sidon caught sight of their eyes, fascinated and frustrated by them. He was tempted to drop the niceties until he noticed Bazz hovering behind him, listening intently. “ _ Was there anything else? _ ”

“Yes.” he knelt down next to the bed. “Where are you from and what were you doing trying to talk to Princess Zelda? Please, be honest with me.” Sidon tried to look as open as possible, hoping that it would prompt an answer. 

Avaron sat there, thinking for a moment before answering. “ _ Well, I’m from… south of here, and I was trying to talk to her for… reasons that I am unable to share. _ ” 

“It would be preferable if you would give a straight answer.” Sidon stood up, towering over the bed and now hoping to slightly intimidate the smaller Zora. 

He didn’t look at all concerned by the Prince towering over his bed.  _ “I know, but I can’t. I’m sorry.” _

Sidon’s fins flared with frustration. “This is important! We need to find… the Hylian Champion, and  _ you _ seem to have some sort of connection with his disappearance.” He seemed to react to this, his eyes turning downwards and his tail twitching nervously. Sidon, sensing weakness, continued. “We’ve been searching for ages, and all you can say is that you’re ‘unable to share’? We need you to tell us what you know!”

_ “Please, I can’t-” _

Sidon lost all semblance of diplomacy. “I THINK YOU CAN!”

Bazz cut in. “Sir-”

He held up his hand to silence him. “Bazz, I won’t wait to question someone who has possible connections with-”

“You must, sir. This has gone far enough!” Sidon whirled around, looking at Bazz angrily and breathing heavily.

He huffed. “Fine.” Then he walked away, the door slamming shut behind him.

Link laid back down on his bed, sighing with relief. He had never seen Sidon this mad at anyone.  _ If one of my best friends is that determined to hunt me down, I’m in big trouble. What do I do now? _ He was about to settle back in when he saw Bazz still standing there. “You feeling okay? The Prince can get a little intense when it comes to Link.”

_ “Yes, I’ll be fine.”  _ Shifting, he realized how much his conversation with Sidon had hurt, and he grabbed his chest.

“You should be careful. You had two broken ribs on top of your illness, and it’ll take at least another day for the healers to fix it completely.” Link nodded. “Why did you eat cool safflina, though? You know that stuff affects your thinking, right? Not much comes through the Domain, it’s only used by people passing through.”  _ Oh, are you serious… I made it worse!  _ Link nodded, trying not to show how angry he was at himself for his stupidity.

He looked around, feeling that something was missing.  _ Oh… Hylia. Where’s my Sheikah Slate?! _ He shifted back towards Bazz, ignoring the stinging pain in his chest again.  _ “Do they have my possessions somewhere else? I’d like to check on them.” _

“Um, you didn’t have anything on you when you arrived.”  _ No! Not good! I need to get out of here! _ “Anything else?” Link shook his head, and Bazz nodded and left Link to his privacy.

Bazz walked out of the infirmary, calling over another guard to take his place as he went to follow Sidon. A flash of light catches his eye as Sidon turns toward the East Reservoir. Bazz quietly follows the troubled prince up to the edge of the lake. 

Sidon is sitting on the edge of the lake with his feet in the water when he finally arrives. “Bazz, I’m not really in the mood to discuss what just happened.”

“I understand, sir.” He sits down next to him, quietly thinking to himself. Sidon kicks the water a couple times, watching the water ripple outwards slowly on this calm, sunny day. 

“Why can’t I get over this?” Sidon turns to Bazz. “Why can’t I stop thinking about him disappearing without telling a _ soul _ ? I mean, if he was actually going to leave, he would’ve told me, right? I mean, we were  _ friends… _ Why would he just all of a sudden abandon the Princess and then send someone to kill her? It makes no sense! It’s his duty to protect her, and he takes his duties seriously. I want to find Link and clear up this whole mess before the Hylians get their hands on him, but Father buys into what the Hylians tell him. How can I tell him otherwise when they’re the ones with hard evidence?”

“What did they tell you and the King? If it’s not too much of an intrusion.”

“It’s not -- They said that the assassin had attacked the Princess and then was shot on the way back out by a guard. Apparently the assassin's dying words were: Glory to Ganon -- and Link.”

“Well, that wouldn’t make any sense unless Link  _ was _ working with the Yiga Clan, so… I can at least see where they got that idea.”

“But, still! You’ve met him! He’d  _ never _ betray Zelda.” Bazz nodded his head, agreeing with Sidon. “I’m worried that they have him caught somewhere, and he’s helpless.” His fists clenched at the mere thought of it. “They could’ve even killed him, and no one would know.” his vision blurred and he rubbed his arm to hide his tears. “I mean, it’s… I wanted to… I… had so much planned for his arrival.” He felt so inadequate and helpless.  _ Why couldn’t we find him? _ Bazz interrupted his thoughts, looking serious.. 

“Sir, I know it seems bleak right now, but… I think that Link will make it. He’s never been beaten yet, and I doubt a few Yiga clan members could hold him off for long.” A small smile spread across the guard’s face as he recalled some of Link’s adventures.

Sidon noticed him smiling, completely distracting him from the issue at hand. “Rupee for your thoughts.”

His smile widened. “I was just recalling some of Link’s more impressive and chaotic ventures.”

That made Sidon laugh. “Well, the little Hylian always is up to something, isn’t he? Yeah… I guess you do have a point. If he can defeat Calamity Ganon, he can defeat the Yiga Clan.” he stood up, walking back down towards the kingdom with Bazz alongside him. “That doesn’t mean I’m going to stop looking for him.”

Link, meanwhile, was trying to plot a way out of the Domain.  _ I’ve only got to get past… one guard. I think. _ He propped himself up on his elbows to look at what was on the bedside table, hoping that he didn’t hurt his ribs in the process.  _ That’s a problem too. Maybe I can stay one more day to heal and then make an escape? _ There wasn’t anything very important on the table - just some bottles of medication and some medical instruments that wouldn’t be of use to him.

The doors opened again, the sun in just the right spot to blind Link. The silhouette was familiar, though.  _ Sidon.  _

“Hello again, Avaron. I wanted to come back in and apologize for my shortness with you earlier. I’ve been searching for Link for a while, and I really need to find him.”

Link felt awful lying to the unwitting prince again.  _ “I accept. I completely understand your need to find this Link”. _

Sidon stared sharply at Link, every word making him sink lower in the bed. “Good. I just want to say, if you do know anything about Link or his whereabouts,  _ please _ tell me as soon as possible.”

He nodded, nervous.  _ “I’d like to rest now, please.” _

“Of course. I’ll talk to you again soon.” Link watched Sidon walk off, briefly conversing with the guard before walking towards the throne room.  _ Okay. I don’t think I can face Sidon yelling at me day after day. I’m getting out of here later tonight after the healers work their magic on me. _

That night, Link pretended to be asleep for several hours, his heart racing as the time to make a break for it drew closer and closer. Luckily, it seemed the healers had just about finished earlier that night - his ribs ached, but it was more of a soreness than actual pain. He eased himself out of bed, careful not to bump the table and make any noise. He slowly walked around the room, taking in his options. 

There was the door that Sidon and the guard had used (probably not a good idea) a window overlooking the water ( _ definitely  _ not a good idea) and a second door that seemed to lead to some sort of maintenance.  _ Well, looks like I’m going that way.  _ He opened the door softly, taking in a dimly lit hallway that led to a set of spiral stairs going down towards the waterline. The stairs seemed to be disused, old and musty, and he was down at the water in no time. The staircase had led down into an underground cave with pillars holding up the buildings above extending down into the lake. _ That’s a good start, at least. Hopefully nobody’s _ -

“Were you planning on going somewhere?”

_ Shit _ . Link’s heart stopped as he slowly turned to see Sidon leaning against one of the pillars.  _ Go! _ He turned, running and diving into the water with Sidon following right behind. 

As soon as he hit the water’s surface, he knew he had made a mistake. His sore ribs made it impossible to swim quickly, and outswimming an experienced Zora - the Prince no less - would be impossible. He had barely made it two feet when he felt Sidon’s hand grasping his ankle, dragging him back onto the rocks like some fish Sidon had caught for dinner. He felt the rough rock under him once again as he sat down, not even bothering to make a move for the water. 

“So, care to explain why you were trying to run away from the Domain at… about 2 in the morning? I thought you didn’t have anything worth running away over, since you didn’t tell me.”

Link was so embarrassed. He had been caught in the most undignified way, by Sidon, the one person he was trying to avoid.  _ “I… needed some air.”  _ It was a lame excuse, sitting there next to the man that had just dragged him away from his escape.

Sidon scoffed. “Yeah, sure.” He stood up, looking down at Link seriously. “Tell you what: If you stay by my side and help me find Link, maybe I can try to convince the Hylians to leave you alone and you can go on your way once we find him.” Sidon offered his hand out, ready to pull “Avaron” up.

Now Link had a conundrum.  _ Should I “help?” we’d never find me. Would I be stuck pretending I’m Avaron for months? But if I don’t, I’ll just get handed over to the Hylians sooner or later. I have a feeling they’ll be a little less gentle when they ask where I am. _ Before he could second-guess himself, he decided.  _ Well, here goes nothing. _

He took Sidon’s hand.

\-------------------------------

_ Soon, _ the guard thought to himself. He had been Zelda’s guard on the night of the attack, and though he received a drop in rank and the disrespect of his fellow men, he didn’t care. The night hadn’t gone exactly as planned, but it turned out a little better than they had expected. The Master had given him specific instructions on how he was to do it that night - let the assassin in, he’d kill Zelda, and then the guard would “wake up”, come in and kill him. That way he could remain a spy in the heart of the castle for whatever fool tried to face off against the Yiga Clan next.

But, things had changed. He had to keep Link away, and so he modified his story of night’s events to turn the people of Hyrule against him. He even spread rumors to the people of Castle Town to make sure Link would never be safe here again. Now all he had to do was wait for a weak spot in Zelda’s guard and the kingdom would collapse.  _ Soon, Zelda will be gone, Link will be captured, and Hyrule will become ours. _

_ They will all serve Ganon. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 6 for you. I wanted to say thanks for all the support that I've gotten through comments, etc. and that I'll probably update again at least once before next weekend - I'm going on a trip (hopefully) and I'll be unable to update during the weekend. So, I'll update before then. As usual, all comments are appreciated.


	7. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Avaron" and Sidon begin their search for Link.

Link shook Sidon’s hand, hoping he wasn’t making a mistake. “Well, it’s a deal then,” Sidon said. “And I don’t back out of agreements, so you better stick to your half of it.” Link nodded nervously, looking down at the ground.  _ Oh, what did I get myself into this time.  _ “Hey.” He looked up to see Sidon waiting for him at the stairs. “After you.” Walking back up, Link could feel Sidon’s eyes on him as he slowly walked into the room and sat back down on his bed.

“Well, I’ll talk to you again in the morning. I hope we can get off to a better start tomorrow, wouldn’t you agree?” Link nodded awkwardy, feeling like he had been told off by a teacher. “Sleep well, I have big plans for tomorrow and I want both of us to be ready.” Link laid down, watching Sidon’s shadow walk out the door.  _ I guess I’m going to find out tomorrow. _ Rolling over, Link took his advice and was asleep within minutes.

Sidon, however, couldn’t find a single minute of sleep. Something was nagging at him.  _ Avaron… Something about him is… familiar. _ Just before he had jumped into the water.  _ His eyes. That frantic, trapped look.  _ They reminded him of Link - once, soon after he had met him.

He could remember it well. Link had defeated Vah Ruta maybe a week before, and he had left to go fight another Divine Beast.  _ Was it called Vah Naboris?  _ Sidon had just finished his duties for the day and was taking in the Domain from the overlooking balcony when he saw a familiar friend at the end of the bridge. Excited to see Link (who had said that he was going to be away for a long time), Sidon hustled down the stairs, and was near the statue of Mipha when he stopped. 

There was that same look in a completely different person’s eyes. Link’s hair, usually having some semblance of neatness, was all over the place, and the Hylian seemed a little shaky. “Link? Are you alright?” He didn’t respond, he just stopped in front of Sidon, almost as if he was in shock. Sidon was beginning to worry. “Link?! I’m going to take you to a healer-” 

He shook his head. Raising trembling hands, Link started to talk to him.  _ “You said I could talk to you if I needed help, right?” _

Sidon nodded earnestly. “Of course, my friend.”

_ “Please, can we talk somewhere private?” _

“Sure. I can take you back to my room. First. Do you need a healer?” Link again shook his head no. “Alright… right this way then.” Sidon nervously offered his hand to the troubled Hylian, who silently took it and followed him. The halls near his room were dead quiet, and they had soon arrived at Sidon’s room. It was sparsely decorated, only having a desk and a sleeping pool and some mementos of past achievements. He guided Link to the edge of the pool, sitting down alongside him. “What troubles you?”

_ “I just beat the Divine Beast Naboris.” _

“Well, that’s good news! I-” he cut himself off, seeing Link’s eyes flare with anger and frustration and regretting his choice of words.

_ “No! It’s not! I’m simply fulfilling my destiny. I’m stuck doing what everyone tells me to do. I want to be me, not me from a hundred years ago! I know it sounds weird, but I just don’t want to be stuck following whatever path the old me decided he wanted a century ago. It was my whole life before: I had to train, I had to protect, I had to learn, I had to follow the path laid out for me! What if I don’t want the ending that comes with that life?” _ Sidon had never seen him so frustrated, and he wanted, no, he  _ needed  _ to fix it, as Link’s friend.

“You fear that your ending is as set in stone as the journey ahead of you?”

Sidon happily noticed Link’s shoulders drop, a little calmer now.  _ “Exactly! I don’t want to spend all my life like I did before the Calamity. I’ve been given a second chance at life that the other Champions didn’t get, and I want to make the most of it. For them. For her.” _

He gently put his hand on Link’s shoulder, trying to reassure him. Link suddenly turned, hugging Sidon and surprising him. Link’s shoulders went up and down sporadically as his breath hitched. He was crying. Sidon hugged Link back. He began to softly rub Link’s back as Mipha had done for him when he was troubled. After what felt like ages, Link’s breathing calmed. Sidon tried to reign in his own watery eyes. “I know it’s difficult to think about when you’ve already got the pressure of defeating the Calamity. I believe- I  _ know _ that you’ll defeat it, and when you do, I will be there as your friend to help you deal with the aftermath. I know it’ll work out.” They separated.

Link rubbed his eyes.  _ “Sidon… thank you. Really.” _

That day kept playing over and over in Sidon’s head, making sleep impossible.  _ Did I do enough when it was all over? And what’s troubling Avaron that much?  _ Somehow, he managed to fall asleep hours later, despite the nagging concern and questions about Avaron bouncing around his head.

Waking up the next day was a challenge. Luckily, Sidon had some motivation: he was bound and determined to get started on his search for Link today. Getting out of his pool, he quickly got ready for the day before going to notify his father of last night’s developments.  _ Oh, I’m sure he’ll love this idea. _

His father definitely  _ didn’t _ like what Sidon was planning, and it took the better part of an hour to convince him and stubborn Muzu. Afterwards, Sidon collected swords for the two of them and went to see Avaron.

Link, who had woken up at the break of dawn, had been nervously awaiting Sidon’s arrival all morning. Not long after he had been served breakfast and given one last checkup by the healers, Sidon walked in, a sword on his hip and one in his hands. “So, are you excited?” 

Link nodded weakly.  _ “I might be a little more excited if you’d tell me what it is exactly we’re doing.” _

“Of course! So, the plan is for you to help me search for Link, correct? I assumed that we could start by traveling to Hyrule Castle, taking a little time along the way so I can learn a little more about you and where you come from. Oh! And I also have a weapon for you -- you should go talk to Dento about armor, he’s usually by the store near Mipha’s statue.”

Link’s confusion grew.  _ Armor? They barely wear anything, how is that armor? _ Sidon seemed to take notice, his head tilting in confusion. “Have you never worn any type of armor? what do they wear where you’re from?”

_ “I don’t know.” _

Sidon sputtered. “You- you don’t know?! Well, just go meet the elder Zora in the back of that store.” He pointed towards the store Link had often stopped at in his travels. Passing by the friendly shopkeeper, he met Dento. 

He didn’t seem all that thrilled to meet “Avaron”. “You must be the new Zora that everyone’s making a fuss about.” Link shrugged. “Well, what are you coming in here for? Armor, since you appear to be walking around without any?” He nodded awkwardly, not really sure what to say. “Know your size?” He shook his head, and Dento gave a dramatic sigh. “Of course. Come over here, I’ll measure you and see if I have a spare set somewhere.”

Link left with a set of armor much like that of the other Zora with the metal head guard and chest plate, shining beautifully in the sun.  _ At least Dento knows his armor. _ Waiting by the statue, Sidon soon arrived with his own set of armor that was less princely and more functional than his usual outfit. Link looked him up and down.  _ “You look quite dashing in that armor.” _

“Er… thanks. I’ve just got to notify some people of my leave and then we can begin.” Sidon said his goodbyes and they were off. “The fastest way to get there would be swimming, would you be okay with that? We need to get there quickly, even if it’s a little inconvenient.” He walked over to the side of the raised platform holding the shops and was about to dive off when Avaron waved at him, a little frantically, and then gestured at his chest. “What? Oh! Your injury! We can take the stairs. By the way, the healers gave me some medicinal herbs that should help ease any soreness you encounter along the way. Now, we can take the same route you were going to take yesterday.” Avaron glanced away at that, obviously embarrassed, and slipped into line behind Sidon as they walked back towards the infirmary. 

Earlier there hadn’t been many people around to notice the unfamiliar Zora up and about, but as they passed by Mipha’s statue for the last time before they left, a lot of the children that hung around the statue watched as he accompanied Sidon to their destination.

Sidon leaned over, whispering to Avaron. “Just ignore them, they haven’t seen a Golden Zora before.”

This was a perfect time to pose a question nagging at Link.  _ “Speaking of, how come there aren’t any others like me?” _

Sidon tilted his head back, trying to recall what he had heard. “Honestly, I don’t know. I recall my father saying that he hadn’t seen a golden Zora since he was quite young himself, but I don’t know why they disappeared.” Link shrugged and the two began walking down to the water. “Are… your kind more common where you come from?”

Now Link was put on the spot.  _ Time for a little acting. _

_ “I was… abandoned and found by some Hylians when I was younger, so I’ve never really met others like me until recently.” _

“Oh, I’m sorry. How did you know to come find us when you were sick?”

_ Shit. I hope Sidon doesn’t think about this too much, ‘cause I sure haven’t. _

_ “I… had heard my Hylian caretakers debating returning me back to somewhere called Zora’s Domain to the east. After going out on my own, I began to fall ill and knew the ‘Domain’ would probably be the only place where I could get help.” _

“Hmm.” Sidon didn’t look entirely convinced, but they had arrived at the water, cutting off their conversation to Link’s relief. “Well, let’s get going, Avaron! Follow my lead and we’ll be at the castle in no time.” Sidon dove in, Link following closely behind. Until he actually hit the water, that is. Whatever Sidon was doing to swim was vastly better than Link’s Hylian - style swimming, and Sidon almost left him behind before he noticed Avaron had fallen far behind. Returning, he popped his head above the water. “What’s wrong, Avaron? Are your ribs giving you trouble?”

After a moment of figuring out how to sign while in the water, Link responded.  _ “No, I never… really learned how to swim that well.” _

If Sidon could have smacked Avaron, he would have. “WHY would you not mention this before we started making our way to the castle BY RIVER!?”

Avaron was pink with embarrassment. _ “I… didn’t think I was  _ _ that _ _ bad of a swimmer.” _

Sidon huffed impatiently, trying to figure out what to do now that he was stuck with a Zora that couldn’t even  _ swim _ properly.  _ Seriously. How does that even happen? _ “I guess… maybe just hold my hand and I’ll just pull you along? We need to get there quickly, and I don’t have the time to reteach you how to  _ swim _ , of all things. Just be ready for the waterfalls when they come up.” Avaron seemed to pale at the thought, but nodded, apparently determined to stick it out.

Sidon offered his hand to Avaron, and he slowly took it. “Alright then. Let’s get moving.” Having Avaron holding him back was definitely annoying. He was only able to go about half his normal pace, but on the bright side, it was leagues better than if he had left Avaron on his own. They made their way down the falls and they soon reached the outlet leading to the wetlands. Though Sidon was tempted to go on, Avaron was tired.  _ Somehow. _ It was a good place to stop anyway.

Sidon pulled the two of them towards the side, a soft sandy incline soon under their feet leading them to dry land. The giant settlement of Lizalfos that had been there had abandoned their structure last year as the blood moon stopped rising and their chances of holding off travelers dwindled, but it still stood, looking the same as the day they had left it. Sidon preferred to not rely on monster engineering, though, and told Avaron to wait on the shore while he got some food. 

Avaron shook his head adamantly.  _ “I can help!” _ He seemed insistent on helping to pick up some food, so Sidon grudgingly let him go off on his own (while keeping an eye on him, of course). It didn’t take long for Sidon to get into a few groups and catch a few fish. As he was throwing them up on the shore, Avaron got out of the water and mentioned that he would take a break, having caught a fish.  _ Great. Guess I’m doing all the work. _

As much as Sidon wanted to complain, though, he had to admit that this was at least a little liberating, and Avaron wasn’t exactly unpleasant to be around.  _ Spending all day discussing foreign policy with the elders really makes you appreciate opportunities like these, I guess. Even when you have to do it with a Zora that can’t swim.  _ Shooting through the water, Sidon caught several more fish before he decided that was plenty and swam back, popping out of the water to see the fish in a pile, but no Avaron. _ Should’ve kept a closer eye on him. _ Looking around, Sidon spotted him chasing after something on the opposite bank. He caught whatever it was, noticing Sidon. He wrapped what he had caught in a couple leaves and swam back over to Sidon’s side of the river, careful to hold what he had caught above his head.

He excitedly set down the leaf wrapped package.  _ “I brought some extra snacks! I recently discovered that they’re quite good, and I figured we could eat some on the way if we need to keep our energy up!” _ .

_ What could he possibly have in there? _ “What ‘snack’ are you talking about?”

_ “Some bugs!” _ He unwrapped the leaf to reveal a small pile of crickets and dragonflies. The smell of the pile of bugs hit Sidon like a Moblin club, and he tried his hardest to keep a straight face. Until Avaron popped one in his mouth, crunching down on it. Sidon gagged, unable to hide his disgust at eating  _ bugs,  _ of all things. Avaron, somehow oblivious to Sidon’s distaste, offered one to him. He carefully took it, holding it at arm’s length like a bomb.  _ Please look away…  _ Sidon didn’t want to be rude to him, and luckily a passing bird distracted Avaron long enough that Sidon could hurriedly throw the cricket into the water and mime chewing. By the time Avaron turned back around, he had “swallowed” it. 

“Thank you! That was quite good, but we should eat the fish I caught as well. We can save your bugs for… later.” Thankful for the change of subject, he grabbed one of the fish from the pile and started eating it. Meanwhile, Avaron seemed to be gathering brush for a fire. In minutes, he had a roaring flame. Sidon personally liked his fish raw, so he ate and struck up a conversation while Avaron started roasting his catch. “So, how do you, as a Zora, not know how to swim all that well?”

His tail grew a little more pink as he explained,  _ “I never really spent much time away from my parents, and they didn’t go near the water unless they had to.” _

“Huh. So you have no clue who your actual parents were?”

_ “Nope. I don’t even really know how old I am.” _

“Hmm… Well, I’d say you’re somewhere around… honestly, I don’t know. I’ve never been good at guesses.” Sidon laughed awkwardly, not sure how to continue. “We should eat quickly, then we can get moving soon.” He felt bad, cutting their conversation (and lunch) short, but they really did have to get to the castle as soon as they could if they wanted to learn more about Link’s whereabouts. It didn’t take long to polish off the food that they had, and they resumed their trip towards the castle. Thankfully, the trip was uneventful, but definitely tiring. They arrived in Castle Town close to twilight, the whole town covered in an orange light. “Normally I’d wait until morning to confer with whoever’s in charge, but I’d like to get our information now and leave early tomorrow. Is that alright with you?” Avaron nodded, only half paying attention as he nervously surveyed his surroundings. “I’ll make sure they don’t interrogate you. You’re under the protection of the Zora people now.” This seemed to reassure him, but Sidon could tell he was still uneasy.

Passing through the town square, they arrived at the doors to the castle. As soon as Sidon was recognized, one of the guards ran back towards the castle, presumably to notify someone the Prince had arrived. “Hello, Prince Sidon,” the leading guard bowed, the others following his example. 

Sidon nodded curtly and skipped the rest of the formalities. “I’d like to speak to whoever is currently in charge if Princess Zelda isn’t.”

“The head of the guard took over Zelda’s duties.” The guard paused, looking confused. “Um, sir? Are you aware that Zora next to you is-”

“Yes, I am well aware. I’d like to confer with the head of the guard about that exact matter.”

“Of course. Right this way.” The guard waved at the people above the gate, and it slowly opened and permitted them entrance. After the guard led them through the maze of hallways making up the guard’s quarters, they arrived. “You’ll find him right through that door.” Sidon thanked the guard and knocked on the door.

He heard a muffled “Come in!” and opened the door to see a woman whose desk was piled high with paperwork. “Ah! Prince Sidon! A pleasure to meet you. I’m Talia, head of the Royal Guard. I apologize for the mess, I-” she noticed Avaron following Sidon in. “And who is this?”

“That would be Avaron. He’s the Zora you were looking for.”

“So can we?” She looked like she knew what Sidon was going to say.

“No - because I don’t think he had anything to do with it, and I also promised that I wouldn’t allow it in order to get him to come here.”  _ Please…  _

She sighed, obviously disappointed. “Of course, I understand completely.” Avaron visibly relaxed next to Sidon.

Sidon relaxed, a little relieved, and then began to talk about the next thing on his list. “So. Is Princess Zelda doing any better?”

“I don’t know. From what I understand, she hasn’t been awake since the attack. Nobody’s sure what’s preventing her recovery, but it seems that for now the Princess is unable to come around.”

“I’m sorry. I had two other questions: First, have you found any information on Link’s whereabouts? And second, why do you suspect Link on the word of one guard?”

“Well… ” she sighed. “To be completely honest, I didn’t believe it myself until I gave it a little more thought. For the assassin to have snuck in undetected, they would have had to know the patrol patterns of our guards inside and out. And, they would’ve known that Link wasn’t going to be there, because he usually sleeps right down the hall and often is up in the night. There’ve been a couple times Link has caught people where they shouldn’t be. Since almost nobody else knew Link was gone aside from myself, you and the Princess, along with what the guard said, Link became our suspect. Even more so when he didn’t return.”

“And did you find any evidence of where he went?”

“We discovered his horse and evidence of a minor skirmish in Hyrule Field, but not much else. Based on this, we assumed that he had ditched the horse on purpose. We couldn’t find anything else, and we haven’t had any other leads besides your friend here, who’s a dead end.” She was obviously frustrated (and tired too, judging by the lines under her eyes).  _ I would be too if I had that much paperwork to do, _ thought Sidon.

“Well, I assume you don’t mind us searching the area too? I would like to see if we might be able to track him.”

“Be my guest. Is that all?” Sidon nodded. “Well, good luck to the two of you. I hope you can find him soon.”

And with that, they left the castle and found an inn that could house Sidon. Waking up early the next morning, Sidon awoke to Avaron waiting in the lobby, ready to go. Thankfully, they were able to get breakfast there and Sidon could avoid eating bugs. After a hearty breakfast, the two were on their way to the location that the head guard had given them. It happened to be close to Hylia River, so Sidon had to haul Avaron there.  _ I’m definitely going to be teaching him how to swim soon. This is getting old. _ Thankfully, it was a short trip, and they were heading downriver, the powerful current pulling the two towards their destination. A newly remade Rebonae Bridge marked their stop, and they hopped out of the water to go investigate.

Avaron looked doubtful.  _ “Do you think there’s still evidence of him here at least a week later?” _

Sidon hadn’t thought of that. “Well, hopefully there’s still something there that might tell us what he was doing.”

Link was hopeful that he hadn’t left anything important behind at the camp -- but he was disappointed. Apparently, in his hurry to leave, he hadn’t picked up the arrows that he had missed, which led the guards to his fire. Even worse, there were some tracks that were still there.  _ What if he sees the Zora tracks as well? He’ll think I was here!  _ Unable to do anything about it, he had to hope that Sidon wouldn’t notice the change in tracks. Thankfully for him, time and rain had softened them enough that they were difficult to distinguish in the first place, let alone notice the difference. Nevertheless, Sidon spent 15 minutes surveying the little evidence that was there. 

Finally stopping his search. Sidon sat on a nearby rock. “I think he teleported here.” He gestured at the prints. “I think… I think I have a guess where he went.” That worried Link. He knew that Sidon sometimes was observant enough to notice things that he himself didn’t. “Avaron? Can you stand in these footprints for me?” _Oh shit._ _What if he found out? What do I tell him? Wh-_

“Avaron?” Link jumped, walking over as casually as he could. Stepping into the prints, Sidon didn’t seem to notice the match, he was too busy looking at something out in front of Link. Sidon paused, thinking for a moment. “So… if he’s here… maybe he went… Avaron? What’s over that hill ahead of us?”

Without thinking, Link answered,  _ “The Great Plateau.”  _ He started.  _ NOT GOOD! _ Link was amazed by the lucky guess. _ “What makes you say that?” _

Sidon looked quite proud of himself. “Well, I’ve noticed a little quirk of Link’s when he teleports. You see, when he figures out where he wants to go, he tends to face the direction that he is teleporting in.” Link was getting worried.  _ Oh my goddesses! How do you even notice something like that?! _ Sidon continued, not noticing his consternation. “And, since it’s the only information we have to go off of, it’s our best option.” Link didn’t know what to do.  _ I’ve got to distract him, something. If I delay him long enough, then maybe he won’t get there in time to see if I left anything behind. _

Sidon was looking towards his destination when he felt a tap on his back.  _ “Sidon? Do you think that you might need more people to help search? Maybe we could go back to the castle and recruit some guards to cover the ground faster.” _

Sidon’s eyes lit up. “Excellent idea! But first, I need to teach you a few things about swimming.”

Down by the river, Sidon began to teach Avaron how to properly swim. “So, first of all, your arms usually stay by your side. That’s pretty important, because having your arms out causes drag on your fins, and that’s what you’re combatting when you’re trying to swim quickly. Rely on your legs and feet more to kick, rather than pulling along with your arms.” he demonstrated, jumping into the water and shooting up and down the river. He flew back out of the water and landed on his feet, right in front of Avaron. The look on his face was priceless: Innocent, wide-eyed awe at something most Zora could do. Chuckling, Sidon said, “Alright. It’s your turn, Avaron.”

Avaron seemed to take some of the advice: his arms remained (mostly) at his sides, and his legs were kicking together. He was definitely going faster than he had gone before. Then Sidon noticed - He wasn’t using his tail, and that usually helped a bit, too, especially with control. Avaron clambered out of the water, his eyes alight with pride.

_ “Well, how’d I do?” _

“That was quite good, but you might want to use your tail a bit more,” Sidon suggested. “It’ll might help you gain some speed, and it’ll definitely make controlling your direction easier. Overall, though, a lot better than what I saw in the Domain!” Avaron tried a few more times, getting a little better each time. Sidon was soon ready to go, but Avaron was insistent he try one more time to impress Sidon. This time, everything was perfect: His arms stayed close, his tail was flicking side to side, and he was shooting back and forth in the water with his newfound speed. Sidon was impressed.  _ Not too bad, considering he’s learning all this right now. _ Then Avaron looped around and jumped out of the water, landing it perfectly on his feet. Sidon was awestruck. The way he had landed was so graceful, and his look of excitement was absolutely adorable. 

Avaron was jumping with excitement.  _ “I did it! I did it!”  _ he signed emphatically. Sidon took a moment to collect himself before showering praise on him as well. 

“I’d say you’re a natural, Avaron! That takes some skill to pull off!”  _ Goddess, he looks so happy right now. _ “You can use your skills on the way back to the castle.” Avaron nodded, calming himself a little as they both dove in to make the trip back. As soon as they dove into the water and saw each other, Avaron recoiled in shock and rose above the water.  _ What’s his problem now? _ Sidon broke the water, confused. 

_ “Were you… swimming through the river towards Hyrule Castle a few days before I arrived in the Domain?” _

Now Sidon had no idea what was going on.“Yes, I was. How do you  _ know _ that?”

Avaron grinned.  _ “Remember stopping somewhere along the way because you thought you saw something? That was me! I hid on top of the sunken Bokoblin hut because I thought you were a threat.”  _ His smile widened.

“Wait.” Sidon ducked under the water, and sure enough, it was definitely him he had seen in the river. “It was  _ you _ that I nearly ran into!”

_ “Yeah, and you scared the living daylights out of me in the process.” _

Sidon laughed, picturing Avaron clutching the hut and frantically hiding from a fellow Zora. “Well, that’s one mystery solved, I guess. Onto the next?” Avaron nodded, and they began the trip back. Thankfully for Sidon, it was a short trip and Avaron didn’t want to take any “snack breaks”. He hated bugs. He could (barely) tolerate dragonflies, but crickets and other bugs were absolutely  _ gross. _ He couldn’t even imagine putting one of them in his mouth, hopping around…  _ Ugh! The thought of it makes me sick. _

While Sidon recalled his hate for bugs, Link was trying to figure out his next step. He’d definitely left some stuff at the Plateau, and Sidon might be able to “extrapolate” where he had teleported next or make another good guess that could land him in a heap of trouble.  _ I think I’ll just have to roll with it. Maybe I can hide the evidence once we get there, since he doesn’t know where exactly on the plateau. Definitely my best option. _

One thing that Link was sure of were his newfound swimming skills. Thanks to Sidon, he was cutting through the water easily, against the current no less. Thanks to this newfound speed, they arrived back at the castle midafternoon the same day, ready to report what Sidon had inferred. Arriving at the gate, the guards again greeted him and they were led once more to the head guard’s office.

She looked up, then resumed her work. “Back already? I hope you’ll excuse my ignorance of the usual formalities.”

Sidon was grateful to skip it. “It’s more than okay with me. We think we’ve made some progress.” 

Now he had Talia’s attention. She stopped writing, resting her chin on her hand. “Is that so? Why didn’t you follow your lead then?”

“I thought we had a responsibility to keep you up to date, and I’d like to ask for your help with our search. You see, we suspect that Link traveled to the Great Plateau, and getting up there is difficult, first of all. Second, though we know he went to the Great Plateau, we’re not sure where on the Plateau he resides or resided.”

“So, you wanted to see if we had any guards to spare for your search.” Sidon nodded. She continued, “I think that we can lend you a few if you’re fairly confident, but no more than… maybe 8 or so, I’d have to check.”

“That’s more than fine. As long as we have a few to help divy up the work, we can handle it. ” 

She stood. “Well, if that’s all, I’d like to offer beds in the castle here tonight, and then you can travel to the plateau with the guards tomorrow. I would’ve yesterday as well if I had known you’d stay in town.” 

“Well, we didn’t want to be too much trouble. Thank you for your help.” and Sidon and Avaron turned to leave. 

“Of course. I’ll have someone lead you to your rooms, and I hope your luck holds out.” Two guards appeared outside, ready to lead them. “Good day.” The two were led to their rooms to rest and discuss what they had learned that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a LOT of fun to write. As a result, this chapter ended up at least double the length of my previous chapters. (oops.) I figured I could make the best of it and ask whether you prefer longer or shorter chapters. Let me know! I'll have another chapter (long or short) out by next weekend.


	8. Devastation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off. I want to apologize for missing not only one but TWO uploads (If I can keep track of time right in quarantine). So, to make up for it, I wrote this rollercoaster of a chapter. Also be advised there is a little description of violence in this chapter.

Sidon and Avaron were led down several hallways, slowly growing more ornate until they reached their destination. It was obvious that these were at one point the quarters were once for Zoran ambassadors: The rooms contained a (slightly small) wooden desk and sleeping pools, and the two rooms were adjoined by a door. Sidon told Avaron to meet him in their room to discuss their findings for the day after they both freshened up.

Link pulled off his chestplate and dove into the water, grateful for the time alone. He had a million questions bouncing around his mind. Chief among them was Zelda. He still didn’t really know that much about what had happened to her, and his worries had only grown since hearing that she couldn’t wake from her sleep. Unfortunately for him, it wasn’t long before he heard a knock on the door adjoining his room to Sidon’s. 

Sidon’s head peeked around the door. “Mind if I come in?” Link shrugged, swimming over to the side of the pool and sitting down. “Well, that was a good start today, wouldn’t you say?” Link nodded his head in agreement, not really paying much attention to what he was saying. Sidon seemed to notice his distraction. “Avaron? Are you alright?” 

Link joined the conversation reluctantly. _“I’m fine. I was just wondering - Why are you so concerned about this Link person? What did they do for you?”_

He hoped he wasn’t lying too poorly. _Might as well get some explanations from Sidon, right?_

Sidon sat down on the edge of the pool, smiling as he recalled Link’s heroic efforts and the friendship that the two had. “Well, ever since the first time I met him, he’s helped me - We’ve had problems with everything from Lynels to Divine Beasts and Link has _always_ been there to help. And as he came back more often, we’d built up a strong friendship, I’d like to think. In the last few months, I’ve been so busy with different tedious meetings and other formalities that I haven’t really seen him.” He sighed. “I just… whenever I spend time with him, I feel so much happier and free of pressure. I mean, he’s a royal knight, and he still manages to get into so much trouble and have so much fun.” He chuckled. “And being around him makes everything a little brighter and less stressful.” Sidon turned a little redder with embarrassment, being this honest around someone he barely knew. Avaron, though, seemed to be oblivious to Sidon’s consternation.

Link was confused. _“So why are you searching for him with the people who want to hunt him down for attempting to kill the Princess?”_

Sidon’s father had asked the same question. “I didn’t want to involve them, but I had to. I’m hoping that I can find him before they do, and help defend him. If I can just explain to them how committed he was to protecting others and just make a big enough nuisance, maybe I can stall long enough for the Princess to finally wake and stop this madness.”

Link’s tail straightened with shock. _He hasn’t been trying to turn me over to the kingdom?_ His face reddened as he felt a little shame: Sidon was his closest friend, of course he wouldn’t be trying to get him captured. 

_I can tell him who I am!_ His hands went up to sign, but he froze. SIdon watched him, confused. “Do you need to say something, Avaron? Is there something I should know?” Link began to feel nervous looking into Sidon’s concerned stare. _I can’t… I can’t tell him the truth now. What would he say if he knew I was lying to him this whole time?_ He put his hands down, miserably shaking his head. 

After an awkward pause, Sidon probed further. “Avaron… have you been completely honest with me? It’s just that I’ve noticed some odd things - you haven’t really known much about how to be a Zora. And I know you said you were raised Hylian, but swimming usually comes naturally to all Zora. And the first few times when I mentioned Link, you seemed to know who I was talking about, even though he’d been gone for at least some time and I doubt your Hylian parents would have known of him.”

This was what Link was afraid of. _“I… swear I’ve been telling you the truth.”_

Sidon’s tail began to flick side to side as some impatience crept into his voice. “Are you absolutely sure of that? How did you come to know Link before I mentioned him in the infirmary, then?”

_“I think that my parents may have mentioned him - They took me in not long after the Calamity.”_

“So your adoptive parents were old enough to take you in before you knew your parents, but you only left for Zora’s Domain recently?”

_“Well, they had… passed away some ten or fifteen years ago, and I had helped for a little while at their village before I grew sick.”_

“So you never had any illnesses as a child?”

_“I did, but my parents knew more about what medicines helped.”_

“And they didn’t share that information?” Sidon was definitely frustrated now.

_Goddess. Maybe they died? No, I already said that-_

“Avaron?” 

_“Well, they shared some of their knowledge, but even though they knew some, they didn’t know enough to cure what I had.”_

“Your parents didn’t tell you that cool safflina had negative effects for Zora and they didn’t know how to cure a common cold?” His voice began to rise, his skepticism evident. “Nothing adds up, Avaron.”

_“They didn’t-”_

“Bullshit.” The anger in Sidon’s voice madeLink jump. “I’ve tried to be patient with you from the start, and still you don’t tell me the truth! You know how I can tell? Every time you try to lie to me, you can’t meet my gaze.” Just as he said, Link was avoiding his eyes. He tried to stare back defiantly at Sidon,but his conscience kept his eyes looking anywhere but back at Sidon. “That’s what I thought. I’ll talk to you about this _again tomorrow._ ” Sidon stood up and stalked out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him. 

Link didn’t know how to react. _That’s the second time he’s gotten that angry at me._ His facade was falling apart at the seams, and he didn’t have the slightest idea how to explain all this to Sidon, much less the guards out hunting for him. Dinner came soon after, and Link forced himself to eat even though he wasn’t hungry. _I think I’m going to have to make another break for it. Sooner or later, he’s going to find evidence that connects “Avaron” to Link or find another flaw in my “life”, and it’s all downhill from there._ It was a long shot. If he wanted to leave, he knew where he’d go: The Yiga clan’s hideout. Link wasn’t even sure if he would be able to survive the climate, but he had to do it for Zelda.

_What about Zelda?_ Another of Link’s concerns. _If I check on her before I leave, maybe I can see what’s wrong with her._ Despite the leaps and bounds better medicine was now that the Calamity was gone, Link’s travels had made him an expert in the field to the surprise of many. _That’ll be SO easy for me to get past the guards,_ Link thought sarcastically. _I’ll have to go late tonight and see if I can’t convince them I’m a Zora medical expert as well or something._ It was shaky, but he had a plan.

Sidon, meanwhile, was trying to calm down yet again. Goddess, if only he could just keep his temper. Whether Sidon liked it or not, he should’ve been patient with Avaron. But still, a small part of him rebelled. _What is he hiding? You need to get all the information you can. Avaron’s holding you back._ Sidon shook his head, clearing his negative thoughts when a knock came at the door. He looked up, but it was the hall door, not Avaron’s. Probably dinner. Sure enough, a guard was holding out a generous platter of food. Sidon thanked the guard and closed the door, taking the food and sitting down near the pool. After eating just a little, he didn’t really feel hungry and instead slipped into the pool to try and relax a little.

Sadly, his conscience was thinking otherwise. Instead, he just kept recalling the shock and fear Avaron had shown when Sidon lost his temper. The scene played again. And again. Until the sun was down and the lights in the hall were doused. Finally, Sidon worked up the courage to go and apologize. Even though it was late, he had heard Avaron shifting around in his room not even a minute ago, and he wanted to apologize before things could get worse between them. Still trying to push Avaron’s fear and deception out of his mind, he walked to the door and quietly pulled it open. Taking in the dark room, he whispered, “Avaron? Are you there?”

No response.

Link had left his room and was deftly (and silently) walking towards Zelda’s bedroom. The ambassador’s quarters weren’t too far away, so he was soon walking down the hall and turning the corner to Zelda’s room to see two dead guards lying on the ground outside the door. In mute terror, he sprinted into the room, wielding the sword Sidon had given him. 

Under the four poster bed lay Zelda. Right next to her, with a knife held to her throat was a Yiga Clan member. They looked up. “Too late, Zora,” they gloated as they viciously sliced her throat open and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Link screamed as he ran to her bed, dropping his sword. As soon as he got closer, he knew it was too late. The knife had severed her artery and her jugular, and there was already blood on her sheets. She began to cough and hack loudly, spattering blood everywhere. Link began to sob. “Zelda...” He slowly knelt, his head bowed in sorrow as he took her hand. Her whole body was shaking in the bed as she coughed and her throat gurgled, desperately trying to draw in oxygen. Link’s tears flowed as he began to speak. “It’s my fault. I wish I could’ve protected you...” He held her hand as she slowly stopped moving.

Sidon had just walked into Avaron’s room when he heard the shout. Instantly, Sidon knew it had to be Avaron. Running out of the room and sprinting down the hall, he followed the sound towards Zelda’s room. _What if Avaron was here to finish her off?_ He picked up his pace yet more, skidding across the carpeted halls until he finally stopped at the door, nearly falling on the bodies of two guards, their blood seeping into the carpet.

This alone was enough to stop him in his tracks, but then he looked into the room. Avaron was kneeling at the Princess' side, his head bowed and covered in blood. Zelda was lying still on the bed. She was dead.

Avaron was muttering under his breath, and suddenly a very faint blue silhouette flickered into existence behind Avaron. His hands were glowing with a familiar power that disappeared just as suddenly as it had begun, the silhouette of what could only be Mipha vanishing as well.

_Did… Avaron just… Mipha?_ “Link?” Sidon didn’t even know what to think.

The Zora's head whipped around as he stood, finding Sidon standing in the doorway. Link slowly stood up and began to back towards the door, looking back at the bloodstained bed and Zelda, lying there. He bumped into Sidon, turning and looking at him fearfully. 

Link’s soft voice cut through the heavy silence. “They’ll be back to try again.” He ran past Sidon, who could only stare at Link as he elbowed past a group of approaching guards, who didn’t take a second glance at him, not noticing Zelda’s blood spattered on his hands.

Link ran down the halls, unsure how to feel. He burst out a guard’s exit into the open air and kept running into the rainy night until his legs fell out from under him, throwing him into the wet mud. He slowly crawled under a nearby tree with nothing in his mind but the end of the Yiga Clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions you have -- please comment and I will get back to you ASAP.


	9. The Hunt Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon begins his search for Link.

As Sidon watched Link disappear down the halls of the castle, the guards approached. They came to a stop as they saw Zelda lying on the bed. They seemed to run around a little more, asking Sidon something that he didn’t understand. He just kept staring down the hall, his mind in turmoil. Not long after, something finally grabbed his attention: Zelda was hauled past him on a board, the guards solemnly carrying her to the infirmary. Talia, the head guard they had talked to earlier, soon arrived, looking disheveled and despondent.

She watched the stretcher pass, then strode up to Sidon. “I need to talk to you in my office.” Sidon was still preoccupied, watching the stretcher disappear around a corner. “Did you hear me? We need to talk. NOW.” Finally, Sidon nodded, following her lead as she took them to the office they’d met in. Talia opened the door for Sidon, following him in and standing behind her desk. 

“Did you have any idea that your ‘good friend’ Avaron was going to try to kill the Princess?” 

Sidon immediately came to Link’s defense. “He was not there to kill her! He tried to _heal_ her!”

“Oh, is that so? Go ahead and tell me something that will excuse our _only suspect_ and the only person in that room.”

Steeling his resolve, Sidon began to recount his shock at seeing the dead guards and seeing Avaron kneeling at Zelda’s side as the guard pulled out some papers and took notes. When he recalled the glow of magic in his hands and the warning that he had given, she scribbled something and underlined it.

When he had finished recounting the night, a silence fell over the room. “So. Do you know if he was an experienced swordsman?” Talia seemed a little more confident, like she had noticed something he hadn't. 

Zora techniques for swords and combat were radically different from Hylian, from what Sidon could remember. “I don’t think he was. When we discovered him, he had no sword. Or armor for that matter.”

She stood, resting her hands on the table. “Thank you for answering the questions. I’ll have a guard escort you back to your room.”

Sidon stood as well, impatient. “Well? Do you still think Avaron did it?”

“Well… yes.”

“What?! What ab-”

She cut him off with a wave of her hand. “If you still think he’s innocent in the morning, you can try to convince me then. Nothing would happen to him if we captured him.”

Sidon thought for a second before grudgingly accepting it. _It’s a start, right?_ He nodded and dismissed himself back to his room. _Time to figure out how to stop Link from being framed._

\--------------------------------

Link could feel someone poking him. Slowly, he became more aware of his surroundings: the rough ground and even rougher roots, the cool, damp early morning air, and the Korok poking him insistently with one of the sticks that they seemed to always have. He was under a gnarled tree not very far from the path, and nowhere near far enough from the castle. He sat up, surprising the Korok. 

“Mr. Hero! Are you okay?”

Link kept looking around as he distractedly responded. _“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”_

They hopped around excitedly. “Good! I can’t wait to tell my friends I helped the Hero!”

That got Link’s attention. _“No, don’t.”_

The korok stopped bouncing around, pouting. “Why not?”

_“I’m… on an undercover mission. To find the people who wanted me to fail. So you can help by keeping this secret.”_ he paused, realizing something odd. _“How can you tell it’s me?”_

“Oh! We Koroks have seen masks like that before. That’s a pretty one that you have there! I’ll be happy to keep your secret if it means I’m helping you, Mr. Hero.”

_“Well, thank you. I have to go, but please don’t tell anyone.”_ He stood up, carefully looking about as he walked onto the trail, the Korok following him and climbing up on some rocks along the side of the trail. 

Before Link had gone 10 feet, the Korok called out to him again. “Mr. Hero?” He sighed, turning around. The Korok pointed down the path with his stick. “I think those guys want to talk to you.”

Link looked back where the stick was pointing to see several (very angry) guards on horses galloping his way. Without another word, he began to run. There was a river up ahead, he could get away if he made it! He sprinted as fast as he could, ignoring the Korok and the thundering hooves in the distance, approaching too fast. He was almost there when an arrow shot by, crackling with electricity. _Shit! Come on, just a little farther!_ He felt the bridge under his feet as another volley of arrows flew past, one normal arrow catching his shoulder and opening a vicious gash.

He jumped. He began to plunge downwards, trying to keep his tail tucked in and streamlined as the water came up to meet him. He dove in, nearly hitting the rocky bottom of the river before he stopped himself. He began to swim away when a shock arrow struck the water. The arrow put out a wall of electricity, blocking Link’s path. He turned around, quickly swimming back under the bridge. _I’m waiting them out. There’s no way they could see me in the water._

Luckily, things seemed to go his way for once. He could hear them faintly arguing on the bridge for a while before the sound of horse hooves faded. He slowly poked his head out of the water, still right under the bridge. Looking through the cracks of the bridge, it seemed they were finally gone. 

He still stayed at the riverbed as he followed it to his destination and his revenge. 

\---------------------

Sidon had barely slept before the sun had slowly come up and he was summoned yet again. 

The guard was sitting at her desk, barely even looking up at him as he entered. “Oh. It’s you. Come up with any good explanations yet?”

Sidon had just opened his mouth to answer when a guard burst through the door. “We found him! We found him.”

Behind the desk, the guard sighed, somehow sinking lower in her seat. “Thank the goddess. You caught him then?”

Sidon turned back towards the guard, praying for good news.

The guard in the doorway shuffled back and forth awkwardly as Sidon let out a sigh of relief, recognizing the look of an embarrassed guard. “Well… we’d seen him and we think one of our arrows hit him, but he dove into the river before we could get close enough.”

Talia looked disappointed, but not surprised. “Damn. Well, could anyone tell which way he was going? Anything like that?”

His eyes never met hers. “We… couldn’t see him.”

She sighed. “Great. Well, unless you happen to find someone who...” a pause. “Prince. Do you think you would be willing to… do us a favor and try to track him down?”

Sidon’s attention shifted back to Talia. “Why would I help you find a Zora I consider innocent?”

She stood. “Tell you what. If you manage to find him and bring him back here, we will continue to investigate and theorize, and you can try to make an appeal again if you return _with_ Avaron.” She offered her hand. “Deal?”

He mulled it over for a second. “Deal.” He shook her hand.

Talia nodded. “Well, what are you standing around here for? Go and see if you can’t use some Zora expertise to find him.”

Sidon nodded, more than ready to help his closest friend out of this mess. “Um, may I ask what condition the Princess is in?”

Talia responded with a rehearsed “I’m not divulging any information concerning the Princess’ condition at this time.”

Sidon nodded again. “Well, thank you for the opportunity.” He turned to the guard, still standing in the doorway. “Why don’t you go show me where he escaped?”

“Right away sir -- I mean, Prince!” He bustled away, Sidon in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Lots of things I want to say here. 
> 
> First: my apologies if the chapter seems short and not really saying when chapters are going out. I'm going to start putting a date that the chapter will be out by. Chapter 10 should be up by 5/6, or some time a little before that.
> 
> Second: I've made a Tumblr. I don't really know too much about it, but if you want to send me prompts or something like that, I'd appreciate it. I've gotta give myself *something* to do over quarantine, right? And I figure if any of you want, I'll write a short (or longer!) story for your prompt. (username: ryannnet with a bonus N). I also have no profile pic or anything, but don't let that throw you off. Kind of just thought of this on the spot.
> 
> And, finally, thank you all for the comments and kudos. Even when I reply with a simple "thank you," know that your comments mean a lot even when my replies are short.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Blood In the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link's hunt for the Yiga goes awry as Sidon follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now seems like a good time to remind those of you who haven't checked it out yet that this work was inspired by princessofthieves' a taste of freedom. It just updated and I highly recommend it to anybody wanting more Zora!Link if you haven't read it already.

Link had made some good progress in swimming downriver to the hideout. Just a few hundred feet down the river, a camp of Bokoblins and Moblins were sleeping in for the morning. Until Link stole some weapons. The only problem Link had was that he could only carry one or two things at a time without his Slate, so if his weapon broke he was in big trouble. Luckily, it seemed the two Moblin Clubs that he had picked up were pretty vicious, and looked to be in good shape. 

After taking care of the moblins, Link noticed that they had even left a roast over the fire.  _ I’ll take what I can get. _ Pulling it off the flames, he sat on one of the logs and began to eat. He knew he’d probably have to get moving soon, but he should have enough time to stop for a minute and regain his strength. It didn’t take long for him to polish off the meat and get back on track.

Sidon made good time, even without a horse. They arrived at the scene, the barrage of arrows evidence enough for where Link had been. Some still glowed faintly, sparking with electricity.

“They… what?!” He turned to the guard accompanying him, his gills flaring with anger. “Shock arrows?”

The guard awkwardly stammered out a response, a little taken aback by Sidon’s behavior. “We - we… only intended to temporarily incapacitate him.”

“Well, then, you’re lucky none of these hit,” he retorted coldly, moving onward and carefully avoiding the shock arrows. They went farther along the path, the arrows creating a softly glowing trail all the way to the bridge. After avoiding a few more shock arrows, they arrived on the bridge. A faint, but familiar scent hit Sidon: Link  _ had _ been hit by an arrow. He searched the arrows peppering the bridge, finding one with a red streak along the wood it had struck.

_ He could’ve been killed before I even had the chance to find him! _ Sidon was fuming. Using all the diplomacy he could muster, he asked, “Now that you’ve led me to the site, was there anything else that I should know?”

The guard gestured as they recalled the morning. “Well, when we first came across him, we could see him talking to someone or something, but he spotted us and ran away. Whoever or whatever he was talking to was gone before we could get close enough.”

“Thank you. Now, I think that I can keep working from here, so you return to the castle and I’ll come back if I need to.” Sidon gladly watched him walk off, more than ready to search around for some evidence where Link had gone. It was odd that Link had been talking to someone… He began to wander back to where Link had probably spotted the approaching guards .

There wasn’t much there: some old, gnarled trees, an old well, and a dilapidated house on one side. The other had a small cliff with some rocks and a…  _ what? _ Something unfamiliar was standing behind the rocks, hiding (poorly) from Sidon. They had some sort of leaf mask, and they were tiny! “Um… Hello? Can you understand me?”

The creature jumped. “Oh! Oh no!” They began to scamper over the rocks, trying to hide from him and dodging around a boulder large enough to hide them.

“Wait! I’m not going to hurt you, I’m just looking for my friend!” He put his empty hands out, trying to show his sincerity.

They poked their head around the rock. “You’re looking for your friend? Who?”

Sidon knelt down, trying to look less intimidating.“Well, I was looking for a Zora -- yellowish - gold, shorter than me, named... Well, it doesn’t matter.” 

“But who are you?” Sidon could just see their head, barely peeking out.

“Oh! I apologize for not introducing myself properly. My name is Pr- Sidon.” Somehow, he didn’t think that telling them he was a prince would help anything.

“Pr- Sidon? Wait. Are you that one prince guy that Mr. Hero talks about? How nice you are and-”

Sidon jumped at the mention of a hero. “Wait! Did you see this Hero recently? He’s the person I’m looking for.”

“You’re looking for  _ him _ ?” Their head slowly disappeared around the boulder again.

Sidon sighed impatiently. It probably wasn’t right of him to be this forward with a race he had just met, but he got up and walked around the boulder. “Are you there? I just wanted to-”

There was nothing there but some grass. 

_ What?  _ He walked back and forth, looking under rocks and scouring the grass for a den of some sort. The creature had vanished.  _ Well, I guess I’m on my own here.  _ Sidon slowly picked his way through the arrows again, returning to where Link must have jumped off. He didn’t see anything important other than the blood, drained into the wood. 

It was only when he looked downstream that he noticed something odd. It looked like there had been a monster camp just downstream under a bridge, but there were no monsters in sight. Sidon jumped off the bridge, diving into the river with grace as he shot downstream to the little beach. As soon as he hit the water, he could tell Link had lingered here for some time: He could smell his blood. The scent continued as he went downstream.

Hopping out of the water, it was clear someone had attacked the camp: Monster parts lay strewn everywhere in the camp, and the sand showed signs of scuffles. Zora tracks covered the entire scene, the distinctive claw on the foot painting a picture of an attack and a search of the entire camp. Sidon noticed that the fire was still lit.  _ Whoever did this can’t be far. _ The sandy beach gave way to hard rock for a while, but a little farther downstream along the beach, the rock gave way to soft sand again. Tracks led down to the water’s edge and pointed downstream. 

Sidon had picked up the trail. He dove in, the scent growing stronger as he began to get farther downstream. Problems arose when he ran into a fork in the river. Link’s blood was still present in both offshoots - at least for a little ways. Sidon treaded water, carefully mulling over his options.  _ What’s down each of these? I know one leads back to the Great Plateau, so- He must be heading there. He went there once, so maybe he has some special hideout? _

He went down the left fork.

Meanwhile, Link had spent about two hours swimming down the river. His shoulder was still bleeding pretty profusely - apparently the hit had been worse than he thought. He’d hit the fork in the river, taking a right to try and get to the hideout as fast as possible, even if he had to risk the cold of the Highlands. At this point, he was less concerned about  _ whether  _ the cold stopped him but  _ when  _ it brought him to his end. He kept the rock face on his left close as the river narrowed. As long as he could take out the Yiga, he wouldn’t care. His life had been devoted to the protection of the Princess, and with no princess to protect, he had failed and his last duty was to take out his revenge. No matter what.

Along the other fork, Sidon was kicking himself. He had gone down the wrong path for a  _ half an hour! _ Link’s blood trail had gone on for some time, probably pulled along by the current. But it tapered off. Turning back upstream, he began to work against the swift water to get back onto the trail.

Link unknowingly took full advantage of Sidon’s mistake. It was getting to be past noon as he rounded yet another bend in the river. He got lucky: he popped his head out of the water and happened to notice ripples and spouts of water up ahead.  _ Lizalfos. _ As easy as they would be to fight, Link knew it would be faster to just dodge past them. A small rocky outcrop from the sheer rock sides of the river gave Link a spot to run past them, and the large wooden boxes littered around gave him something to hide behind. Slowly but surely, he dodged from box to box, staying out of sight as the Lizalfos stuck to the water. As he neared the edge of the river again, he was about to sneak back in when he noticed the path continued, winding upwards and into a small tunnel in the wall. He had found a path up towards the hideout.

Sidon’s retracing of his steps set him back in his pursuit of Link. By the time he had gotten back to the fork in the river and gone to the right, Link’s scent had diminished greatly in the water. His speed did seem to give him an advantage though: Link’s scent grew stronger once again as he sped through the river, trying to remember what Link could possibly want from down here.  _ Just a place to hide maybe? _ He didn’t really know. He could see Lizalfos swimming back and forth in the water, so he opted for a quick runaround on land. The crates hid him for long enough that he had mostly run past before they noticed him. The Lizalfos lost interest fast. He came across a small path, cutting through the wall and leading upwards. He could see the river abruptly ended up ahead, so this was his best option.  _ Maybe this way I’ll get a higher vantage point.  _

Things were going downhill for Link again. The path had cut out, giving way to slopes. These by themselves weren’t too hard to climb, but it took up enough time that he had just gotten himself to the top when he saw a large red figure appear down at the mouth of the path he had just taken.

_ Sidon.  _

Getting out of the little ‘cave’, Sidon looked up to see a brighter yellow standing out among the red rock of the mountain ahead. Sidon began to run.  _ How did he get up there?  _ He took in the challenge ahead as the yellow figure disappeared.  _ Climbing isn’t my strong suit, but this doesn’t look too steep. _ He began the climb.

Link began sprinting along the path to the hideout when snow began to fall. His Zora body was not at all ready for this weather. He kept running, hoping it would be enough to make Sidon turn around. The snow picked up, a white curtain concealing his path. Unfazed by the stinging pain of the snow hitting him, he continued on running until the ground fell out from under him.

Sidon had just made it to the top where he had seen Link. Panting, he bent over as snow began to fall.  _ Great.  _ Sidon, no more equipped for the cold than Link, tried to keep his heat up as he followed Link’s footprints. The storm picked up quickly, and he was barely able to see as the cold wind bit at his face and arms. The footprints were growing fainter and his ability to fight through the cold was diminishing. It turned out to be a blessing in disguise when his careful steps led him to the edge of the mountain, slick with snow. He began the climb downwards, grateful for the cliff protecting him from the winds as his claws dug into the softer stone and the snow fell. Slowly, he began his descent.

Link had his target in sight. The snow gave way to large rocky “steps” down into a circular arena. As Link carefully stuck to one of the walls and approached, he could make out the massive hole in the middle where Kohga had met his death. Thankfully, it seemed that the Yiga had retreated back. As he entered cautiously, the warmth slowly came back into his body, his shivering stopping but legs especially sore. It felt like there was ice  _ in _ them. But he didn’t have time to waste. He began to walk across the space when a voice, low and malicious, rang out. 

“Ah. I see you have found our old hideout. What brings you here, little Zora? Think we’d hang around our old stomping grounds when that so - called Hero slaughtered our Master here?” Link spun around, searching for a source to the voice. “Oh, don’t worry about me. I’m nice and safe, hidden away. You, on the other hand… are about to meet what moved in in our absence.” 

Something massive slammed into the wall concealing the rest of the hideout and the ground under Link’s feet shook. Another crash and Link jumped back, avoiding a massive cascade of rocks as the wall fell away, revealing his opponent: A golden Lynel.

The voice called out again, mocking. “Fitting for Zora like you to meet your fate at the hand of another beast.” it didn’t take long for the Lynel to lock onto Link with rabid eyes, roaring angrily. “Oh, yeah, it probably doesn’t help that this thing’s been locked up in there for a few days,” the voice chipped in, laughing.

Link didn’t have a bow. This was going to be a long, drawn-out battle, and he didn’t know if his weapons would last. On the brighter side, The Lynel didn’t seem to have any weapons either as it prepared to charge at him, ready to trample him under massive hooves. He just barely sidestepped as the Lynel overshot, hitting the other side with a bang as chunks of the wall came raining down, blocking his exit.  _ No choice but to fight now. _ Link took his opportunity, running in and charging an attack while it was stunned. The club slammed into its back leg repeatedly, the dragonbone embedded into the club ripping at the skin and tearing into the flesh before Link hit it with one final blow, leaving his club bloodied as he ran away. 

Eventually, Link fell into a cycle, dodging the Lynel and hitting with attacks. But it wasn’t long before his first club was on its last legs, so he hurled it at the Lynel’s head, stunning it again as he took a risk and jumped up on its back, slamming his other club into it with all his might. It wasn’t long before it sat up again, bloody and finally growing weak. It started to get desperate, kicking out with its hooves and swiping at Link, giving him yet another opportunity to move in.

As he hit it across the chest once again, he felt the club cracking. He was out of weapons. He hurled it at the Lynel, the bone shattering across the Lynel’s face as the beast slumped for a second. Link jumped onto its back, using his claws to slash and tear as he frantically tried to finish it off. 

This time, he wasn’t ready for the bucking and jumping of the Lynel under him, and he was hurled across the ground, slamming against some of the rocks strewn across the arena. His head connected, and immediately, his vision blurred. He tried to stand, only to stumble and trip, falling back down and defenseless. He could see the Lynel preparing something.

Then an ear splitting roar to rival the Lynel’s echoed through the chamber. Link’s vision began to come and go as he saw something drop down from the roof. _Sidon!_ He had his spear in hand, plummeting towards the Lynel and slamming into its back with a sickening crunch as he plunged his sword into its back. The Lynel let out a final bellow, shuddering and collapsing onto the stone floor. 

Sidon slid off the Lynel’s back, bloody spear in hand as he sprinted over to Link. Link was trying to stand on his own, his head still bleeding profusely where he had been hit, just above his crest. Sidon had arrived, and he immediately grabbed Link by the shoulders. 

He took in Link’s unfocused eyes.“Are you okay?” He wobbled in Sidon’s grip before giving a weak thumbs up. “Do you know if there’s a place we can wait out this storm?” Link pointed towards some of the rubble. “What, behind there?” He nodded, a little too vigorously for Sidon’s taste. “Okay. Just hang in there, and we can… go check that out. I’m going to pick you up now, okay? I don’t think you can walk safely.” Link shook his head, pointing at himself. “Too bad. I’m not going through the trouble of saving you only to have you fall in that hole.” 

He picked Link up like a sack of potatoes, and his weak protests were no match for Sidon. He carried him across the room, giving the hole a wide berth. They were nearly there when Link threw up  _ on _ Sidon. “Ugh! Great. You owe me an awful lot after this debacle.” Link had (somehow) managed to point to the right spot, as Sidon pushed some of the larger boulders out of the way and a room carved into the stone was revealed.

  
Sidon wandered in, noticing a hall to the right that seemed to have a fire still lit. The hall led to a room with several blocks of stone littered everywhere and a fire sitting in the middle of it.  _ This will have to do. _ He gently laid Link down next to the fire and began to look for some resources for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 done (almost) on time. Had to do a little rewriting for this one. I'm not 100% sure when I'll be posting again, cause I've got some tests coming up, but definitely before 5/21. As usual, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for the comments and kudos!


	11. Recovery and Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Sidon work together to return to Hyrule Castle.

Link had slowly become more aware of his surroundings as his head began to ache. Laying on the hard ground didn’t really help much, either. He was still in the Yiga hideout, he could tell that much. Someone had set up a fire. Link could feel the warmth emanating from it and heating up his back and tail. He tried to sit up, rubbing his aching head.  _ What happened? _ He took in the walls of the room for a moment before he heard footsteps approaching. 

Sidon came around one of the large stone pillars, carrying a multitude of bananas in his hands. “Good, you're finally awake! Took you long enough.”

Link hesitated before responding. Sidon seemed casual enough, so everything was fine for now.  _ “How long was I out?” _

“By my guess, most of a day. Haven’t really been able to tell, because this blizzard hasn’t let up yet. Do you remember what happened?” Sidon stopped on the opposite side of the fire, setting his supplies down and waiting for a response. “I woke up a few hours ago, and I’ve looked through a couple crates. Empty except for some basic supplies and those things.” He gestured at the bananas.

Link was too focused on last night. He remembered the Yiga master taunting him, and then…  _ Sidon came and helped. Somehow. _ Sidon’s expectant gaze drew him back to the present. “ _ I know you came at and helped me, but… not much else from the fight. _ ”

Sidon nodded knowingly. “I think you’ve been concussed. You hit your head on a rock during the fight, and you seemed pretty out of it after that.” Link nodded, vaguely remembering Sidon running over to him. “You owe me big time. I had to follow you across Hyrule -- and into a blizzard.” Link could only nod awkwardly. “If I had been there just a few seconds later...” Sidon seemed to shudder at the thought. “It would be best if you didn’t try something as… foolhardy as that again.” Sidon paused, watching the fire for a moment before he continued. “I’m going to need your help later, but for now, you need to rest easy.” 

Link didn’t question him. His head was sore, and he was still drowsy. He nodded slowly as he laid back down, watching the fire flicker on the walls as he drifted off to sleep again. 

Sidon, meanwhile, kept up his search for food and cooking supplies. He hadn’t ever had the time to try using one, but he knew what the cooking pots looked like. He wandered down the hallway, a short flight of stairs carved into the rock leading to a new room. There were some stone slabs side - by - side and another set of stairs leading up to an overlooking room. Most importantly, though, there was a cooking pot sitting in the corner with some cooking tools thrown inside. 

The next time that Link woke up, an acrid smell filled the air as black smoke floated up from a cooking pot over the fire. Sidon was frantically trying to scrape the burnt whatever-it-was out of the pot with a ladle. Link managed to slowly stand this time (albeit a little unsteadily) as he leaned over to look at what was left of Sidon’s cooking. 

He waved the smoke out of his face, then asked,  _ “what was that supposed to be?” _ There were blackened chunks of… something hidden by the acrid fumes emerging from the pot..

Sidon huffed, dropping the ladle in the pot angrily. “It was some of… whatever those are.” he waved his hand angrily towards the large pile of bananas that he collected earlier. 

Link wandered over to the pile, grabbing a few.  _ “I can help if you want.” _ Sidon just stared at what was left, obviously disappointed.  _ “Sidon?” _

“What? Oh, yeah. Sure. I guess I’ve never really seen one before, so I didn’t really know what to do with it.” He stood, grabbing some from the pile and offering them to Link. “Would you mind showing me how to make these things? I swear I can cook, but we don’t really get any of these tropical plants in the Domain.” Link nodded, taking the bananas and starting to peel them. Sidon ‘s eyes widened in surprise. “You have to peel them?” Link chuckled, nodding. He peeled a few more, cutting them with his claws before he threw them in the pot.

It didn’t take long for them to heat up, and he pulled the pot off the fire. Gesturing for Sidon to watch, he skewered one, popping it in his mouth. Sidon followed suit. He seemed to enjoy it as he went back in and grabbed another chunk of banana. Between the two of them, it didn’t take long for them to empty the pot. Grabbing another armful of bananas, Link showed Sidon how to peel them and it wasn’t long before the two had had their fill. 

Sidon stood up, throwing a banana peel towards their large pile in the corner. “So. You feeling any better?” Link nodded. He wasn’t really tired anymore, and his headache was at least a little diminished. “Good. Now, we need to find a way out of here other than back up the mountain. I don’t think you are in that kind of shape and I won’t be carrying you after” -- he cut off, sighing, “Let’s just find another way out.”

Link confidently replied,  _ “I already know the other way out. We just need to see how bad the storm is over there.” _ Then he remembered exactly where that exit led to  _ “Wait. could a Zora tolerate the desert?” _

Sidon shrugged. “In all honesty, I don’t really know. We rely on water, and we can go a couple days without it at the most, but I have no idea how much worse the desert is. Zoran trade with the Gerudo has always taken place outside of the desert under the assumption that the desert is too dangerous for us.”

Link sat there, thinking intently of a way around the problem.  _ “Do you know if elixirs work for Zora as they do for Hylians? One of those could up our heat resistance.” _

“Sorry to disappoint you again, but I don’t have much knowledge in that area either. And after your last venture with Zora medicine and herbs, I don’t think experimenting with it is a good idea.”

Link cringed, remembering his chaotic and dramatic entrance to the Domain after accidentally drugging himself.  _ ”If we stick to the evenings and use certain spots on the map, we should be able to make it without much time in the sun and still get water.” _ He’d been around Hyrule so much that he pretty much knew where everything was. He was lost in thought as he planned out a route.  _ If we stick along the cliffs and then go to the icehouse, we can use that and then go to the bazaar. That should work. _

Sidon waited patiently until Link gave him his solution. “ _ I think that I have a route for us. We just need to figure out how to bring some supplies and maybe some sort of backup protection from the sun. We’ll barely be in the sun at all if we go early in the morning or evening.” _ Link stood up, eager to prepare, but then hesitated. 

_ “What are you going to do with me after we get out?” _ He watched Sidon nervously.

He laughed awkwardly. “Well, I made a deal with the head guard that I would return you to her if she conducted a completely unbiased investigation.”

_ “Talia would investigate?” _ Link stared into the fire contemplatively.  _ “I trust her, so I guess that would work. I’ll probably need their help if I want to go after that damned Yiga anyway.” _

Sidon relaxed. “Well, it’s settled then. Anything else we could do to speed this plan up?”

Link rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “ _ Maybe. I need to see what’s still laying around this place first.”  _

They got to work quickly, scouring the hideout again. Crates were scattered all over the place. Some crates were rotten, some seemed much newer. It didn’t make much sense to Link, but nothing else showed signs of recent activity. After he pried the last crate of bananas open, he carried them over to Sidon to examine their spoils. They’d found two Gerudo shields and an impressive pile of bananas. Sidon also had the bright idea of using some of the fabric decorations as protection from the sun.

Link picked up one of the shields, giving it a once-over: The simple but eloquent shield had definitely taken its fair share of hits, the gem in the center chipped and rough scars of past opponents carving into the metal. The other shield was very similar in design, but hadn’t seen much battle. He offered the newer one to Sidon.  _ “You ever gone shield surfing?” _ Sidon shook his head, looking nervous. Link smiled, a little mischievously.  _ “Once we get outside, I’ll show you how so we can get out faster.” _

Having scoured the hideout, they climbed the stairs, passed the cell where one of the Gerudo guards was once held, and walked down another set of stairs to find the entrance. From there, Link and Sidon could see that the storm hadn’t hit over on this side - there was just the sand of the canyons. The air was warm but tolerable, and the sun was low in the sky in the west.  _ It’s evening, then. _ Link led the way out the short stone hall out into the cavernous path. They carried their shields until the ground began to slope under them, enough for Link to show Sidon the basics. 

_ “Alright. Now that we have a little space, I can show you a few tricks. First, you need to hold your shield out in front like you’re defending. Once you get a little bit of a moving start, throw your shield out in front of you and hop on. Don’t worry if you fall, it’s your first time. Watch.”  _ He backed up, then got a running start, throwing down his shield and smoothly hopping on, feeling the sand shift underneath him until he pulled back on his shield and stopped.  _ “Now you try.” _

Sidon nodded nervously. “Anything else I should know?”

Link shrugged.  _ “Not really. Oh- avoid surfing on the path, surf along the side where it’s sandy.” _

Sidon hesitantly jogged, throwing the shield out and landing on it roughly. He wobbled side to side, leaning back as his arms windmilled to balance. He crouched down, trying to get his weight lower to the ground. The shield steadied under him, and he slid a little further before he jumped off, letting the shield stop on its own.

Link watched Sidon grab his shield, impressed with his first - time effort. Sidon turned around, his eyes alight with excitement. “That was actually pretty fun!” His tail wagged with excitement as he eagerly came back to Link. “Maybe this won’t be so bad. Do we have what we need for the trip?”

_ Cute. _ Link nodded.  _ “Yep! We should walk down this bit first though -- it’s really jagged.” _ The path split, and they took the route to the right, dropping steeply as the path took some hairpin turns. They began to walk down, Sidon looking up at the overhanging walls in awe.

After one or two turns, the path began to level out and then abruptly stopped at a wall. Sidon stopped, asking, “Where do we go from here?”

Link simply pointed at the sandy drop along the side of the path.  _ “Down.” _ He pulled out his shield, Sidon mimicking him.  _ “Ready?” _

“Sure.”  _ Oh goddess above, please don’t let me crash… _

Without another word, Sidon opted to drop down to the sand, and then slowly and shakily started his slide. Soon, he stabilized, and he began to pick up speed. Link was right alongside, so Sidon tried to keep going as fast as he could on this little shield to keep up with Link’s pace. The canyon walls began to whip past, the slope carrying him along as he leaned this way and that to avoid a crash.  _ This is pretty fun!  _ He started to relax, following the small twists and turns of the canyon. It continued, taking a sharper left turn as he shot around the rocks and debris on the inside of the curve. The wind ruffled his sheet as the walls around him began to open up, revealing the desert. Link took the lead to show Sidon where to go.

That’s when he realized just how fast he was going. As Link pulled out front, Link’s dust trail flew up into his face, sand barraging his scales as he tried to protect his eyes. Then, a pillar of rock flew by on his left.  _ Whoa! _ His shield wobbled ominously under his feet as he automatically recoiled. He tried to pull back on his shield to slow down, but it shook in protest under him and nearly threw him off again. Another pillar missed him by inches, Sidon yelling with surprise. Not a second later, another pillar passed him on the right. The dust started to get in his eyes, and he blinked hard trying to get his bearings again. He could feel the shield starting to slow down as he hit an incline.  _ Thank the goddess. _

Then the hill turned upwards steeply, and before Sidon could get the dust out of his eyes, he was airborne. He flailed his arms as the shield disappeared from under his feet. He was airborne. “SHIT!” He still couldn’t see as he flew up and then back down, crashing into the sand and knocking his breath out. He rolled back down the hill, the sand . He rolled to a stop, covered in sand as his shield slid down next to him. 

He laid there, catching his breath. He could hear Link running up, and Sidon held up his hand and weakly said, “I’m fine.” He had to rub his eyes again before the sand and dust finally cleared up. 

Link was standing over him anxiously.  _ “Are you sure you’re okay?” _

Sidon nodded, rubbing his tail here he had rolled on it. “Yeah, I’ll be--” A sharp pain in his gills cut him off. He looked down to see his gills covered with chunks of sand and dirt from his roll down the hill.  _ Oh, no. _ “Link? I really hope you know a place nearby with some water.” His gills were twitching and fluttering as the sand began to take its toll on the fragile organ.

Link saw the sand on Sidon’s gills, immediately wrapping his sheet around his midsection to filter out sand as he hauled Sidon up on his feet. He didn’t waste any time talking, wordlessly pointing to the east as the two took off as fast as they could. 

Sidon’s gills were burning as he began to shiver. By the time they had arrived at what looked to be some kind of Gerudo outpost, he was shaking so hard Link had to guide him down the stairs and to a shallow pool of water. Without a second thought, Sidon laid down as his gills began to haltingly pull in water. He slowly stopped shivering as his gills cleared, gradually returning to their usual rhythm. Until he suddenly felt like someone had shoved a handful of sand down his throat. He sat up, coughing, which only made it worse. Every cough came with a sharp pain like sandpaper as he started to cough up sand. Sidon gagged, then ran up the stairs, motioning for Link to stay where he was. Link could hear him retching as he sat down miserably. 

He kicked himself.  _ Idiot! Try actually keeping your friend safe after he SAVED YOUR LIFE! _ Sidon came back down the stairs, still looking a little sick.

Hoarsely, Sidon said, “We’ll have to avoid frolicking in the sand again.”

It was obvious he was trying to lighten the mood, but his abrupt exit outside again only made Link feel worse. He silently watched Sidon slowly walk back over to the water, laying down.

“Link, I’ll be okay. There’s no need to blame yourself for this, neither of us anticipated how the sand could affect gills.”

Link shrugged noncommittally, walking over to the bed usually taken by the Gerudo guard.  _ They must have wandered off.  _ He eased himself into it, realizing then that it wasn’t really much better than sleeping on the floor. The scratchy straw stuffed underneath the blanket did little more than poke at him.

“Link, you do realize there’s room here for both of us so you don’t have to sleep out of the water, right?” Sidon moved over, giving plenty of space. “It’s probably best for you to stay in the water overnight when we’ve still got desert to cross. You can clear out any sang you might have in your gills.” Link didn’t really question it, getting up and laying down in the pool. 

_ “Sidon, I’m glad you’re okay after the shield surfing, but I’m still sorry. I should’ve been expecting that.”  _

“Well, like I said earlier, it‘s not really your fault. If anything, that was  _ my  _ fault, since I’m the one who has been a Zora for more than a week. And I managed to find the only steep hill in a desert.” Link smiled, Sidon’s words reassuring him.

_ “I’ll have you know that I’ve been a Zora for TWO weeks.”  _ Sidon laughed.

“I never really asked you - How difficult has it been, adjusting to this change? I can’t say that I’d fare very well if I was turned into a Hylian.”

_ “Well, when I first became a Zora, I didn't know how to properly swim - but I also had to force myself to start breathing underwater. It was terrifying from a Hylian perspective - it was so difficult to get over my instincts. And I only remembered that Zora can sleep in water after we went to the castle.”  _ Sidon laughed at that.  _ “I’d slept on the ground for so long.” _

“How do you just  _ forget _ that? You’ve seen the pools for sleeping in the Domain!” They both laughed as Link shrugged. “Well, we’d better get to sleep if we’re heading off early tomorrow.” Link nodded in agreement, trying to relax as the water slowly flowed around him. The currents of the water slowly lulled them both to sleep.

Link was the first one to wake up. As he slowly came to, he felt the water smoothly flow around him. It was an awful lot like the Shrine of Resurrection.  _ You’re fine. You’re not in the shrine, you’re safe here.  _ He was just about to get up when he saw a flash out of the corner of his eye, over by Sidon.

He looked over just in time to see  _ Sidon _ flash.  _ What? _ He leaned up against the side of the pool, fascinated and confused. All the little dots along his crest and tail were sporadically flashing, creating a beautiful and mesmerizing pattern as they flashed a golden - yellow color. He wanted to reach out and touch them, but that’d probably be rude. And a little weird.  _ He must be dreaming. _ They stopped flashing, all staying bright for a minute before slowly fading as Sidon stirred. Link started looking around the room idly, as though he hadn’t just been staring at Sidon. He slowly took in the entire room, eventually nonchalantly glancing at Sidon again. He had drowsily opened his eyes, watching Link inspect the room.

“Morning.” He smiled warmly. “Is it time to get moving again?”

Link sighed.  _ “Probably. What was all that flashing for?” _

Sidon yawned, looking a little confused. “Flashing?”

_ “Yeah, all those little dots along your crest and tail started flickering.” _

“Oh!” Sidon started to blush. “I - err… well, it’s usually something you would do for a potential, um, mate.” He had sat up, fidgeting with his hands awkwardly.

_ “Were you dreaming about a ‘mate’?” _ Link tried not to smirk.

Sidon grew even more flustered. “Well- it was... hmmph.” He looked down, then returned Link’s gaze. “It’s not important.”

_ “Come on, who’s the lucky lady?”  _ He bumped him with his elbow, teasing.

Sidon rolled his eyes. “Come on.” He stood up, wading through the water. 

Like followed, grabbing their stuff. He offered Sidon his sheet, and the two protected their gills before they went back out, wrapping the cloth around their midsections. The sun, beating down on the sand, hadn’t warmed up yet, the sand cool under their feet. Link took the lead as Sidon followed, walking up a small mound of sand to get his bearings. Shielding his eyes, he looked to the east and he could see the familiar rock that was part of the general store.  _ “We’d better hurry.” _ With that, the two began to jog towards their destination.

By the time they were close, Link and Sidon were exhausted. The sand seemed to pull at their feet more and more as the journey went on, leaving them vulnerable to the rising sun. It was still fairly early in the morning, but the blistering heat was sapping their strength. A few hundred feet away, they came across the hardened path, picking up speed as they both made one last push for their escape from the heat. They burst into the bazaar, ignoring the surprised yell from the shopkeeper as they threw off their sheets and dove into the water. It was much warmer than the water at the icehouse, but they didn’t care. It was water, and it was better than standing out in that heat. 

It was only as Sidon and Link started to come down off the euphoria of surviving the desert that they noticed a couple Gerudo quizzically watching them bask in the water.

Sidon waved awkwardly. “Erm… Hi.”

Link walked out of the water, introducing himself to one of the shopkeepers he knew well.  _ “Emri - it’s Link.”  _

“Oh really?” She crossed her arms, bemused. “And how did you manage to find your way into the desert as a _ Zora _ and bring another one with you?”

_ “Well, It’s kind of a long story.” _

“Based on your reactions to the heat, I’m guessing you’re not going anywhere for some time.” Link sighed, knowing he was going to have to explain all of the last weeks to her. He slowly brought her up to speed, the other Gerudo watching intently. As he finished, Emri pointed over at Sidon. “So that’d be the Prince of the Zora then?”

Sidon took that as his cue to introduce himself. Almost like a tag team, Link excused himself to get back in the water as Sidon came out and introduced himself. After a few minutes of chatting, Link popped out of the water again to join them. 

Cutting in on their idle chat, he started talking to one of the Gerudo that Sidon hadn’t been introduced to yet.  _ “Maike, could Sidon and I maybe take some food and pay you back later? We haven’t had much in the way of food.”  _

“Sure! I don’t think I’ll have any trouble getting paid back by a prince and a royal knight.” Link thanked her as they both walked off towards the other side of the pond. By the time they returned with food, Sidon could feel the heat on his back and returned to the water with Link to enjoy the food generously given to them. After they were done, Sidon insisted on greeting all the other Gerudo he hadn’t yet talked to. They were very friendly, and time passed quickly as he learned more about them and their race.

Sidon was still talking to one of the Gerudo when Link tapped him, motioning that it was time to go. After a quick sendoff, the two began the final leg of their journey out of the desert. This time, things went a lot smoother: They made it out of the desert with time to spare as the weather grew warmer. 

After a night’s rest at one of the stables, the two began the rest of their journey, back in their element (mostly) and traveling much faster. In two days, they found themselves in front of Hyrule Castle, escorted by guards. 

As Sidon and Link walked past the gates, Sidon exhaled nervously. “I trust that Talia’s investigation has proceeded as was planned?”

The guard shook his head. “Her investigation has been suspended.”

Sidon and Link stopped. “WHAT?! THEY CANNOT-”

The guard interrupted him. “ _ Sir _ . Please wait. All will be explained.”

Sidon’s gills flared with anger. “I hope so. Why the hell would Talia suspend her investigation after we made a deal?” 

The guard ignored his abrasive words. “Sir, The investigation was suspended by the Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from testing! Now that it's out of the way, hopefully I'll have a lot more time to write these. Couldn't resist putting a few little hints of what's to come in this one. Can't wait! Next chapter should be out by the 30th.


	12. Search and Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link returns to the Castle to meet Zelda and spends some time there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: This chapter deals briefly with themes of depression. I will mark the beginning of this with ** just as a heads-up. I'd rather be safe than sorry when it comes to stuff like that.

Sidon’s gills fluttered as he took in the shocking news. “The Princess is alive? She’s not only alive but recovered that fast from a  _ slit throat? _ ”

The guard responded coolly. “Yes. It seems she had some help, but it is not my place to explain. If you’ll follow me, please...” They turned on their heel, not looking back to see the two Zora falling into step behind him. 

For Link, this was unbelievable.  _ How? I was there when she… died.  _ While the guard responded to Sidon’s questions, Link was completely preoccupied, grappling with mixed emotions of guilt that he hadn’t protected her in the first place and happiness at her survival. _ What do I say to her? _ This time, their escorts took them upwards, towards Zelda’s study. In silence, the two had arrived outside the doors. One of the guards stationed outside rapped on the door, and opened it to reveal the Princess, at her desk idly working on some notes like nothing had happened.

She looked up from her work, standing up to greet them. “Link. Prince Sidon. Are you two well after the journey Talia sent you on?” She didn’t have even the slightest mark on her from her near-fatal encounter.

Link skipped the formalities.  _ “How are you not dead? And how do you know I’m Link?” _

She touched her hand to her neck intermittently as she talked, as if nervous that the wound would open up again. “The mask. It’s not absolutely clear how, but I think that Mipha’s Grace was in some way channeled through you, or some other process similar to that. There’s no real way of knowing how exactly you managed that right now. I knew you were Link because I’d seen the mask and Talia’s description of the mystery Zora matched it and the books I’d read about these masks. You somehow using Mipha’s Grace in front of Sidon was the final indicator. Which now begs the question: Why didn’t you take the mask off?”

Link sighed exasperatedly.  _ “Take it off? I never put it on!” _

Zelda’s confusion was written all over her face. “What do you mean, you never put it on? You must have! That’s how the magic of the mask works: You put it on to become that race the mask is made for!”

He shrugged.  _ “I mean, I put it on once for all of two seconds. Nothing happened until a day or so later.” _

Her frown deepened with confusion. “That doesn’t make any sense at all. What did you do with the mask when your trip went awry?”

_ “I’d started to transform partway to the Domain, and tried to look through my bag to find it, but it’d disappeared! I really don’t know what happened to it.” _

Sidon cut in on the conversation. “Well, maybe this is a different kind of mask than the one that you’d been researching, Princess.”

She shrugged. “I suppose so. I just think that it’s odd that there could be multiple masks. Theories aside, I think we should all do some research after you two get some good rest and food here at the castle.” Sidon modded in agreement, excusing himself and leaving the two alone. 

_ “Zelda--”  _ Before he could finish his thought, she had covered the distance between them, pulling him into a warm hug as Link froze, surprised.

“Link. It was not your fault. the only thing that’s your fault here is me standing here today. I sent you on this journey, I led you to the mask. But that doesn’t matter now. I need you to trust me when I say this: You have been my closest friend. I don’t blame you for any of this, and your constant support through the months of work that we’ve been doing to bring order back to Hyrule has been invaluable.” She pulled away, holding his arms. “Link -- Thank you. ”Link stood awkwardly, unsure of what to say before Zelda continued. “We can talk later if you want, but you need food and rest.” he grudgingly nodded, excusing himself to go rest.

The guards returned him to the same room that he’d been in last time, a hot plate of food laid before him. He scarfed it down quickly, and after some seconds, he drowsily wandered over to the pool.  _ Guess I’ll try this out.  _ He slipped into the cool water, letting it soothe his sore muscles and calmly floating in the middle. He relaxed, slowly closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

He awoke the next morning feeling more refreshed than he had in ages.  _ I should do this more often. _ Pulling himself out, he put his armor back on and wandered out into the hallway. A door opening on his left told him that Sidon had just gotten up as well.

“Morning, Link!” Sidon seemed exceptionally cheerful this morning. “Sleep well in the pool?” Link nodded. “Excellent. I’m going to talk to the Princess before I leave for the Domain. I fear if I’m gone any longer Muzu will personally come find me.”

_ “You’re leaving? You just got here!” _

Sidon patiently explained, “I must return to the Domain to continue researching this mask you discovered. If anyone would know about it, it would probably be us. Our records last quite a long time.” Link shrugged, grudgingly accepting his explanation. “So, I hope that the search goes well for your sake. I’ll keep looking until I find a solution for you. I promise.”

Link smiled.  _ “Thank you, Sidon. I’m glad I got to spend some time with you, even though it wasn’t exactly how I would have expected it to happen.” _

Sidon laughed, the sound filling the halls. “I guess as dangerous as it was, it  _ was _ nice to see you again and get out of the Domain. I’ll be in touch soon, Link, and good luck with your research here.”

_ “Good luck to you too.” _ He felt a pang as he watched Sidon disappear around a corner. After a quick breakfast, he walked down the corridors back to the Princess’ study, which she was in as usual. 

“Good morning, Link! Did you see Sidon off?” 

He nodded curtly, tilting his head to see what the Princess was reading.  _ “Abridged Zoran History -- The Golden Age. Sounds like some light reading for you.” _

She laughed. “Honestly, reading about Zoran history is a more than welcome change from trade agreements and other diplomatic fluff. It’s pretty interesting. Anyways, I’d love it if I could hear a little more about your adventure.” Turning away from her book, she patiently listened as he regaled his story, starting right after the start of his adventure up to the present moment. After he finished, Zelda leaned back in her chair. “Well, it seems you got a little bit more adventure than you were expecting. I must check into that new Yiga Clan lead. I’d thought that the Clan had fallen apart, except for a few rogues.”

_ “If you want, I could join a team of guards and go investigate.” _

Zelda was less enthused about this idea, shaking her head vehemently. “I don’t think so Link. Last time you barely survived _ with _ Sidon’s help, and a yellow Zora sticks out like a sore thumb.” Realizing what she’d said, she waved her hands apologetically. “No offense.”

He shrugged it off. She was right, after all.  _ “None taken. What else could I do to get things back to normal?” _

Zelda took a moment to run through a list sitting on her desk, underlining something. “How about you go visit the Sheikah -- specifically the tech labs? Maybe they’ll have some record of the masks. I wonder if the Sheikah could have tried to make a mask with the Zora.” Link eagerly accepted, not willing to sit around while everyone else did the work. 

Before long, he’d made preparations for his trip and Zelda’s protection while he was gone. As he left, he had to keep reminding himself that Zelda would be okay.  _ You changed the rotation and she can protect herself. She WILL be okay. Just come back soon. _

With worries of Zelda’s safety swirling in his mind, he dove into the river and set off.

\----------------

A week later, Link had visited both of the Sheikah scientists. Despite their best efforts, neither of them had any notes on a Zora Mask made by the Sheikah. Who or whatever had made this mask hadn’t left much of a mark on history, apparently. At least they would be on the lookout if they found something. Link arrived back at the castle doors in the middle of a downpour, the rain oddly calming as the scent of the downfall surrounded him. 

Once he was back in the castle, he first got some food, then returned to report to the Princess. There wasn’t much to say, since neither of the scientists had known anything about the mask. As he finished describing his week-long search, he realized how bitter he was feeling. They had been searching for the tiniest bit of new information for over a week, all of their extensive efforts and had yielded absolutely nothing. Zelda had even said that Kass, the person who had led them to the masks in the first place, wasn’t sure where to find a lead.

“Link? Did you hear me?” Zelda had leaned forward in her chair, locking her concerned eye’s with Link’s. “I said that I know we’ll find something. We’ve got half of Hyrule searching for any information - something’s bound to turn up.” He looked away, keeping his thoughts to himself. He felt her hand rest on his shoulder reassuringly. “Link - I know this is hard. Believe me, I know. But you need to have some faith. This week, I’ve searched through just a few of the books that we have about the Zora. And even if I don’t find something, Sidon or the Sheikah or Kass or maybe even someone else  _ will _ come across something. I promise.”

They sat in silence as Link’s gaze never rose from the floor.

“Link, please. I want to know what you’re thinking right now.” 

Link didn’t give away anything.  _ “Nothing important.” _

Zelda sighed. It was evident Link wasn’t going to tell her. “Well, you should get some rest. Then maybe you can help me out tomorrow.” Link nodded in agreement, excusing himself as he went to get some rest. As frustrating as this search was, returning to the castle for good was a little reassuring. The tapestries, the friendly faces, the… room he couldn’t really use. He’d walked back to his old room. 

_ I guess I could look in here quickly. _ He opened the door, taking in his room - it’d been tidied while he was away, the bed neatly made.  _ I guess I could use it. I mean, I didn’t sleep in the water for most of my time as a Zora.  _ Lifting the covers, he eased himself into bed. The blankets were warm and soft, and he fell asleep quickly. 

The next morning, though, he woke up a lot less comfortable. In the night, with his tossing and turning, the blankets rubbed up against his scales roughly. His tail had ended up pinned under his back, and pins and needles spread where it wasn’t sore from being laid on. Worst of all, it seemed that now that his Zora self had slept in the water, it protested a lot more loudly about sleeping under dry blankets. He sat up, massaging his tail to try and get some feeling back into it.  _ Okay, so maybe that was a bad idea. One more thing I can’t do anymore, I guess. _

And then he went through the day, trying to find a new routine. He ended up helping Zelda until late into the evening, only then taking a little bit of time to himself. And he kept helping her the next day, and the day after that, helping her research whenever she had time and working by himself whenever she had her own duties to attend to. 

*****************

As time went on, Link started to notice he didn’t have as much of an appetite. He either didn't have the time, or just didn't really _feel_ like eating. Sleep grew evasive as a week of research passed. Still, he pushed himself, waking up early and staying up late for a cause that was looking more and more bleak. Link’s mood began to change as he slept and ate less. He simply didn’t have the energy to do much, and every time he laid down to sleep, he just… couldn’t stop thinking. About everything from Zelda’s near-death experience, to Sidon, to his own problems. he could feel how exhausted he was, but still - sleep became even more difficult. He barely left the study during the day, disappearing into his room when he wasn't researching. He felt so isolated, even with Zelda at his side. After two long weeks of research, Link’s frustration and impatience were getting to be too much for him to hide. 

Zelda had started to notice it herself: His irritability was growing as he had to take more and more breaks from researching, dropping the book he’d be holding with a thud and just walking out.

After a particularly bad day, she finally worked up the nerve to ask Link what was on his mind. They’d just wrapped up their research for the day, Zelda eating her food at her desk while Link used their ever - growing stack of books like a table to hold his food. He poked at his food, not really eating much and looking listlessly at the spines of the books. 

Noticing this, Zelda casually asked, “Rupee for your thoughts?”

Link looked up at her.  _ “I’m not thinking of much.” _

She scoffed. “You’ve gotta be thinking of  _ something. _ ”

He sighed, giving in.  _ “I guess… I’m just worried.” _

“Worried? About what?”

_ “About this search. I just think that it’s starting to feel… to feel...” _ he paused a second, trying to keep a stoic expression. Softly, he spoke. “Pointless.”

“Oh, Link… I’m so sorry. If you want to take a break from research for a while, then maybe you should.”

He spoke again. “No. I- I think that would be worse. This research is the only thing keeping me from just sitting in my room all day, doing nothing while I think of things I want to do." And still, a voice nagged in his head, saying that _research is wasting her valuable time. I'm just a burden in this form._ "I feel… aimless. I can’t focus, I can’t sleep, I’ve been eating less. Everything just  _ feels _ like it’s just not worth the effort anymore.” 

Dinner was forgotten as Zelda sat down next to her friend, leaning against him and reassuring him. “I really do understand, Link. And I want you to know right now: your life is  _ never  _ ‘pointless’,  _ ever _ .” Link’s emotions began to get the better of him as silent tears were hastily brushed away. “I know you said a break wouldn’t work, but I think a trip to the Domain might be what you need. You’ve been cooped up for so long, and I know that seeing Sidon for a while will cheer you up. You can cause plenty of chaos with him.” Link laughed wetly, nodding. “Now. Let’s get you back to your room for tonight and then tomorrow you can set off for the Domain.” She led him back to his room, guiding him over to the pool. 

  
He turned and hugged Zelda. “Thank you.” After a moment, he pulled back and slipped into the pool as she closed the door. Link’s head was clear for the first time in weeks as sleep came easily. The princess, on the other hand, was off to find the fastest way to get a letter to the Domain.  _ If anyone can help cheer him up, it’s Sidon. I hope. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back! first of all, I apologize for the long wait. I had a lot of writing and rewriting happen with this chapter, and some other personal stuff gave me trouble for a while, so this chapter may have looked a little rougher than previous ones. if so, I apologize. The good news is that I will try to stick to deadlines now (fingers crossed). I'm planning on having the next chapter posted by 6/25 at the latest, maybe one or two days earlier. A quick side note: I'm still kinda figuring out tags, so they might change a little sporadically still. Still, for my first fic, I'm proud of how it's turning out so far. As usual, thanks a MILLION for comments and kudos.


	13. Settling In (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link spends some well - earned time in the Domain with Sidon.

Eventually, the Princess had settled on sending a messenger bird to the Domain to notify them of Link’s arrival. The bird was fast enough that the letter should arrive before the sun went down, leaving some time to prepare for Link’s arrival tomorrow. So, she hastily scribbled out a note to the Prince, carefully rolling up the note and tying it to the leg of one of the castle’s messenger birds. She watched it for a while as it flew off towards the Domain, its large wings gracefully cutting through the evening air.

As twilight arrived, the bird was halfway to the Domain. A lone traveler, walking the path below, spotted it. Spying the note tied to its leg, they reached for a bow on their back. Pulling back on their bow, a shock arrow nocked and crackling with electricity was let loose. The traveler was pinpoint-accurate, their arrow slicing a path right past the bird, electricity arcing to the bird and stunning it. With a loud cry, the bird began to plummet out of the air, wings limp and useless. 

With all the expertise of a master, the traveler pulled a net out of their bag, catching the bird carefully and pulling the note off its leg. Their eyes dashed from line to line, eagerly reading the note. They smiled.  _ The Master will be pleased with me.  _ They copied the note, then tied it back onto the bird. The bird recovered and eventually flew on, carrying the note to the Domain for Sidon. The  _ other _ copy, however, found its way before the Yiga Clan Master.

A low and scratchy voice spoke from atop a curtained throne in front of the traveler. “What do you have for me, footsoldier? This better be good, for your sake. I’ve already had to pull an agent today.”

“Oh, it is, Master,” they replied confidently. “I’ve intercepted a message from Princess Ze-”

“Do  _ not _ speak  _ her _ name!” the voice thundered, every syllable filled with venom.

They knelt before they spoke again. “My apologies, Master. The message I intercepted, intended for the Zora royalty, confirms your suspicions. The golden Zora was the Hylian Champion.”

A smile hidden behind the veil widened. “And?”

“And he is to travel to the Domain tomorrow. Shall I tell the others to prepare for an abduction operation?”

A contemplative pause. “No.”

The traveler’s head snapped upwards, surprised. “But, Master-”

The voice turned suddenly soft and deadly. “You aren’t questioning my orders, are you?”

Their head bent in subservience once more. “No, Master.”

“We must wait for our opportunity. I won’t be wasting another chance to rid us of the scum that killed our Lord Ganon. Yes, we will have to bide our time.”

They stood, then bowed deeply. “It is my pleasure to serve you, Master. Good evening.”

Meanwhile, the other letter had arrived at the Domain, and Sidon had begun preparations for tomorrow. As soon as the letter had arrived, he’d begun hurried preparations. After setting up a room for Link and setting up some other surprises, he returned to his room. He settled back into his pool, nervously anticipating Link’s arrival tomorrow.

But the letter’s contents just kept nagging him. What had happened to make him feel ‘pointless’? It just didn’t sound right that the Hero of Hyrule, who’d saved everyone from the Calamity. Maybe that was it? Now that his duty was done, he didn’t think he had much use anymore? But he hadn’t said anything until  _ after _ the mask… 

It took him ages to get to sleep, and he woke up the next morning feeling just as nervous as before. He had a few meetings to sit through before Link was due to arrive. He found his usual focus slipping as his thoughts drifted time and again to Link. 

“Prince Sidon?” He looked up to see the committee watching him expectantly, Muzu waiting for a response at the right hand of the King.

He put up his hands apologetically “I’m sorry. I must have lost focus. What were you saying?”

Muzu was obviously about to berate him when the king stepped in. “Muzu, how about we delay this meeting until tomorrow? I think that the Prince has a lot on his mind right now.” The king’s advisor opened his mouth to protest, but was once again cut off. “I think we’ve done enough. You’re dismissed for today, we can meet again tomorrow morning.” Sidon made to leave, but his father insisted, “Sidon, I want to talk to you for a moment.” 

Sidon sat back down in his chair, watching everyone else leave quietly. Once everyone had left, he spoke. “Father, I’m sorry that I haven’t been paying attention today. I’m just worried about Link.”

Dorephan looked down on his son with interest. “Worried? What for?”

“He’s been at the castle with the Princess since his return from his most recent adventure.”

He nodded. “So I’ve been told.”

“But, he’s been so isolated and just given constant reminders of his… changes and failures. I’ve been worried for awhile, but last night I received a letter from the Princess saying that his difficulties have grown and he hasn’t been sleeping well. She said that she was sending Link to the Domain, and that he would arrive today.”

“Yes,I remember Muzu mentioning his arrival. ”

“But I don’t know what to do when he gets here. I want to support him and be there for him, but I don’t know how. I’ve missed him and I want to spend time with him, but I don’t know what he’ll want. I just...” he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

His father nodded contemplatively. “Well, I don’t see any reason why you shouldn’t just keep treating him as you have. You’ve always been supportive, and I don’t think there’s any need for you to change that.”

Sidon leaned forward, resting his hands on the table. “That’s what I’ve been thinking, but what if something comes across wrong? I don’t want to say something and accidentally ruin our friendship.”

Dorephan nodded sagely. “Sidon, you need to trust in yourself. I know it’s difficult, dealing with situations like this.”

He stood up, feeling reassured. “Thank you, Father.” 

Not long after Sidon’s conversation with his father, Link arrived in the Domain. As he approached the bridge leading into the Domain, Sidon was already there, waiting for him. “I’ve missed you! How have you been?” Sidon continued peppering him with friendly questions as he led him along the bridge. “Well, I’m happy to hear that. I’ve gotten some quarters set up for you near mine. That way, if you have any trouble, you can come talk to me. And don’t hesitate to -- I’m more than happy to talk to my closest friend.” Link smiled.  _ I’ve really missed him.  _ He happily followed Sidon to his quarters. 

As they arrived outside the door, Sidon offered one last question. “So, Link. While you’re here in the Domain, do you want others to know you’re the Champion? News of your departure and return to the castle hasn’t reached here yet.”

Link paused, thinking, and then nodded.  _ “Less attention should be nice for awhile.” _

Sidon smiled in assent. “Excellent. I’ll keep it under wraps. Also, when we’d heard you were coming, I had one of the old guest rooms tidied up. We don’t usually have guests, so I hope this will do.” He opened the door to reveal an eloquently decorated room. A four-poster bed with blue curtains accompanied a large sleeping pool, and a desk equipped with plenty of writing materials sat right next to a dresser with some Blue Nightshade in a vase on top. 

Link’s face and tail went pink with embarrassment.  _ “Sidon, you didn’t have to do all this.” _

Sidon shook his head. “Only the best for the Champion. Check the dresser for me.” Link opened the dresser to reveal a whole set of jewels similar to what other Zora wore. The metalwork was delicate, loops and swirls encased in each piece. There were bands for his arms, neck, and even a small metal necklace, a bright blue gem in the middle.

_ “Sidon… Thank you.” _ Link couldn’t really put into words how much this meant to him. 

“I’m always happy to help. Why don’t you try that on? I had it fit based off of that armor you got. I was planning on sending it along as a gift, but then I’d heard you were coming.” Sidon hesitated a moment, then said, “I’ll give you some privacy.” he walked out, then poked his head back in. “Just come out once you’ve tried it. I’ve got something else I’d like to talk to you about.” He shut the door again, and Link slowly put the bands and jewels on. It took longer than he would’ve expected to get it all figured out, but it seemed he’d put everything on right. He walked out to greet Sidon.

Sidon had been talking with a passing guard when Link came out. The two of them turned to look as Link held out his hands to show the prince.  _ “What do you think?” _ Sidon covered his mouth, hiding a smile. Link grew pink again, once more embarrassed.  _ “What? Is something wrong?” _

Sidon waved his hands apologetically. “No! No, it’s just that…” He stifled another laugh with his hand.

Link grew impatient.  _ “What?!” _

The guard spoke up. “Sir, your collar is backwards.”

His hands reached up to the neckpiece, unclasping it and turning it around as Sidon broke into laughter. A stern look from Link didn’t really help either. It took Sidon a minute to stop. “Sorry, but that _was_ pretty funny.”

Link rolled his eyes.  _ “Got it out of your system now?” _

He took a breath, trying to look a little more serious. “Yes. Sorry. I was going to tell you that I had an idea to help you get used to being in the Domain as a Zora. I thought that maybe you could take some ‘lessons’ from me. And in return, maybe you could help me do some research - If you wanted to, of course. Oh, and teach me some of your cooking skills too. I rather liked those bananas you made.”

Link smiled nervously.  _ “I’ve been doing a lot of research, so I might take a break from that, but I’m more than willing to show you some recipes.” _

“Well, I’ll let you get settled in for the day, then we can start tomorrow.” He turned the corner, 

With that, the two separated as Link settled into his new room, unpacking the few things he’d brought with him. The bed looked appealing, but the last time he’d tried to sleep in a bed was fresh in his mind - and he didn’t really feel like reliving it. He ended up looking through the desk for a little while. The writing utensils, adapted to fit larger Zora hands, kept him occupied until he really started to feel tired. He slowly stood up from the desk, wandering into his sleeping pool.

But he couldn’t really sleep. His mind still raced with various concerns, even though every other part of his body was heavy with exhaustion. Sighing with frustration, he got out of his pool and started walking about the halls. Even now that night had fallen, the corridors glowed faintly, the unearthly glow lighting Link’s path. 

He retraced his steps from earlier that afternoon, dodging the occasional guard and eventually wandering up the steps to the East Reservoir. The divine beast Vah Ruta stood silently, its many lights dark. Link sat down on the edge of the dock, his feet dangling over the edge and sending out small ripples into the glassy reflection of the stars overhead. He’d never seen the lake so still. His gaze rose skyward, as he watched the stars twinkle and searched for familiar constellations. 

He’d been looking up at the stars for what seemed to be ages when a familiar voice startled him. He whirled around, nearly falling into the water with shock.

Sidon was standing behind him, his white scales shining in the moonlight as he looked up into the sky. “Beautiful, isn’t it? I come up here every once in a while to watch the night sky. I can always find a new shape hidden in the stars, every night. And still, there’s the same shapes as always, the crosses and ladles and arrows to navigate with. I’ve always wondered what it’s like, having nothing but the stars above to guide you.”

Link nodded nervously, feeling as if he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t. _“That’s nice.”_ _Smooth, Link._

“Why don’t you come back down to your room? If you want, we can talk for a while. I was… The Princess… hmph. I don’t know how to put this, but The Princess wrote to me ahead of time”-

Link cut him off. “ _ I know. _ ”

“Wait- but I thought that she didn’t-” spluttered Sidon.

_ “Sidon, I knew she’d send a letter ahead.” _

“Oh. Of course.” Sidon looked back upwards. “Well, in any case, I would be more than willing to talk for a while.”

His words went unregistered by Link, who had preoccupied himself staring at Sidon.  _ “I’m sorry, what did you say?” _

Sidon turned to look at him, concern evident. “I’ve heard from the Princess about your troubles, and I was hoping that you might just want to… talk for a little bit. If you want to go to bed, That’s understandable, though.”

Link thought for a moment and shook his head.  _ “Bed.” _

Sidon nodded earnestly, but he wasn't able to conceal the disappointment on his face. “Alright. I understand.”

Taking one last look out at the lake, Link scanned the water, finally turning all the way around to see the dock he and Sidon were on. There was a brief pause as the two simply stared at each other.

_ “I’ll be okay, Sidon. And I can talk to you, if need be.” _ With that, he excused himself and walked back down into the Domain, Sidon following him until they reached their respective rooms. Sleep came fairly easy after that.

The next morning, Link slowly awoke, watching his room from the comfort of his pool instead of getting up. He was watching the sun hit the nightshade as his door opened suddenly, making him jump. Sidon was standing in the doorway, a bundle of nerves and excitement.

“Oh, you’re already up? Excellent! Time for some lessons?” he asked, striding over to Link and offering a hand. Link took it, getting pulled out of the water singlehandedly (and unexpectedly). He dropped Link on his feet, right in front of him. They both became suddenly aware of just how close they were. Sidon paused backing up a step awkwardly. “Well? Don’t you want to get started? Come on, I can show you some stuff in my room.” He opened the door, impatiently waving Link onward. “Hurry up,  _ sleepyhead. _ ” 

That woke Link up.  _ “Hey! I refuse to learn from prince who can’t even respect his *esteemed* guests.” _ he drew himself up to his full height, squaring his shoulders and showing off his fins.

Sidon’s bravado disappeared in a second as he backed away from Link, color rising in his cheeks. “O...kay. First lesson: Maybe don’t do what you just did in front of someone you don’t intend to court. Being flirty to some random Zora you meet wouldn’t be the best idea.”

Link dropped his high and mighty act as he blushed too. He let out a loud noise of indignance.  _ “I was not being ‘flirty’! I would’ve loved to know this sooner! _ ”

Sidon looked down awkwardly. “Well, it’s… complicated.” Link’s hands went up in exasperation, and Sidon retorted, “It is! Just- ugh. Come meet me in my room.”

A few minutes later, Link had arrived in Sidon’s room.  _ “Please enlighten me,” _ he huffed. 

\---------

After a brief description of some courting practices and others various bits of helpful knowledge, Sidon had to go to his duties and Link was left to his own devices. Normally, he would have stayed in his room, but he wanted to go out in the Domain as a (mostly) average Zora. 

The plaza was lively as usual when Link walked out. He could see a few kids playing around Mipha’s statue as usual, the stores busy with Zora doing some midday shopping. He wandered through the store, watching the attendant haggle with the customers. 

He was really missing his Sheikah Slate. If he hadn’t lost it, he could have a huge variety of items, instead of whatever’s in the market.  _ Oh, damn it. I don’t have any Rupees either. _ They were stored on his slate.  _ I guess I’ll have to earn a few rupees somehow. _ He slipped into the line before the attendant.

Soon, he was at the front of the line.  _ “Excuse me, sir, but I was wondering if I could possibly help you restock. You see, I’m-”  _ he stopped.

They were eyeing him with a sympathetic look. “You’re new to town, aren’t you?” Link nodded. “Well, I suppose I am low on chillfin trout… I can pay you about 30 rupees per fish, if you’re up to the task.” Link nodded eagerly, immediately turning around to go hunt some down. 

“Hey!” the shopkeep called after him, drawing his attention. “You’ll probably want to try looking near the base of the first set of falls out of the Domain.”

Link gave him a thumbs up, and he was on his way. He passed through the plaza, diving off the edge and plunging into the water below. He dove in with a small splash, the cool water energizing him. He followed the flow of the current, dropping down the waterfall. In the white water at the bottom, there weren’t many fish around. He searched up and down the falls for the familiar blue and pink of the Chillfin, but there were only just a few bass. _Must have been picked clean._ _Maybe I’ll have more luck downstream._

He traveled just a little farther down the river when he found an overhanging rock next to the path to the Domain. He could see a small school of the trout, idly swimming this way and that in the shade. He rushed in, careful to only grab them by hand. He managed to grab two and throw them up onto shore, and then two more. The rest had run off. He spied another, and it took him another few minutes before he was finally close enough to snatch it up in his claws. He swam back to shore, putting it next to the others. He hopped out of the water for a moment, tired. 

His catch was still there - all 5 of them.  _ I think that should be enough. I can’t really carry any more than that, so hopefully that’s enough.  _ Gathering up the fish, he began the walk back to the Domain. 

By the time he’d returned, the rush of customers had dispersed. The shopkeep was overjoyed with the fish he’d gotten. “Excellent! We agreed on 30 rupees for each, yes?” Soon, Link had a small bag with enough rupees to buy some ingredients. As usual, the market was filled to the brim with different fish but not a lot else. Making do with what was available, he bought some salmon and spices. He thanked the shopkeep once more before he brought his haul back to his room.

He’d just set his purchases down when Sidon arrived in his room. “What’s all this?” 

_ “Dinner - that you’ll be making.” _

Sidon shook his head. “Link, I appreciate the enthusiasm, but-”

_ “I need to know what you can do before I can teach you new techniques.” _

“Yeah, but I can just tell you what I know and then-”

_ “So, where’s a kitchen we can use?” _

Sidon sighed. Link wasn’t giving up. “Fine. There’s one around the corner.”

Link gathered up the fish and spices, following Sidon to a smaller room with a cooking pot and other various cooking supplies. Setting the fish down next to the pot, he turned to Sidon.  _ “Make me some grilled salmon.” _

He looked down at his ingredients, obviously unprepared. “Okay… um… gut the fish?” He looked over at Link hopefully. Unfortunately, he said nothing. “Where’s a knife around here?”

Link pulled a drawer next to him open, revealing a full drawer of various knives: Some were bigger and thicker, and others were much thinner. He pulled out a very thin, long knife that he knew he’d seen others use. 

He held the knife over the fish, trying to remember how to correctly gut the fish. After a full minute, he began to cut, making a slice right behind the gills and then pulling the knife out and running down the length of the fish. He used the knife to help peel the meat away from the fish, and then cut it off completely. Link still hadn’t said a word, watching him with trepidation. Sidon slowly began on the other side, doing the same thing. 

When he finished, Link finally spoke.  _ “You left the ribs in.” _

He nearly jumped when he saw Link signing. He nodded to show he understood and then went back to cut the ribs out. This part got a lot harder, and bits of the pinkish-red meat of the salmon looked a mess, little bits of meat all over the table from his cuts.

_ “Why don’t you start seasoning and grilling those and then I’ll break down the other salmon for you,”  _ Link offered. Sidon thanked him, and started grinding up some salt and spices while he watched Link clean the other salmon. He was much better at it, and he deftly cleaned the other fish in half the time it’d taken Sidon to clean one. 

Soon, the salmon were seasoned as well as he could manage, and he started a fire under the cooking pot. He started putting the salmon in, one at a time, and eventually he’d cooked all of them. They hadn’t quite turned out how he would’ve expected: They were oddly cooked, other parts a lot darker than others, and some of them seemed very… burnt.

He nervously took his platter of fish and set it down on a nearby table for the two of them. Link looked very amused by all this, he was trying very hard to hide a smile as he looked down at their dinner.  _ “So, dig in?” _ Link grabbed a plate and pulled one of the less blackened pieces as Sidon did the same. He nervously watched Link take his first bites. 

Link set down his fork, saying,  _ “Well, it’s not too bad, considering I asked for a grilled salmon.” _

“Grilled?” Sidon watched him intently.

Link couldn’t hide his smile anymore.  _ “Well, usually when you grill something, you don’t put it in a cooking pot.” _

“Oh. Um… oops.” Link burst out with laughter with Sidon’s reaction as he turned red.

_ “I’m sorry, Sidon, but was pretty funny.”  _ The two stood up from the table together. 

  
_ “How about we go see what your cooks can do with some salmon?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just started another sidlink fic if you want to check it out - [What You Find in the Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908359/chapters/60274237) . Otherwise, next chapter by 7/5 (I swear. I know I keep missing these dates.)


	14. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon has misgivings as Link has a realization.

Link followed Sidon’s lead, passing a few guards before they arrived at their destination. They were on the back end of the palace: a long balcony wrapped around, the twilight air shining on the waterfalls beautifully. A table sat centered in front of the waterfall.

Link stopped, slowly taking in the whole scene. _“Wow. This is beautiful, Sidon.”_

He nodded. “I spend a lot of my spare time back here - whenever I eat or have a moment to myself, I’ll usually end up here.” 

_“Yeah, I can see why.”_

“And Link, if you ever get an urge to wander out… you can come out here for a while. Maybe I’ll be out here.” There was an awkward pause before he continued. “Well, I suppose I should get us some food. I’ll be right back, okay?”

Link settled in, watching the sun reflect glassy tops of the falls and listening to the crash of the water as it hit the rocks. Just a few minutes later, Sidon had come back with plenty of salmon and rice for the two of them. The fish had turned out a lot better than Sidon’s, and the two ate their way through a couple fish before they relaxed in their chairs, full. 

_“So, how do you, the prince of the Zoras, not know how to cook a fish?”_ Link teased, grinning.

Sidon held up a warning finger. “Oh, I’ve been _so_ busy, don’t even get me started...”

_“I believe you.”_ a sudden thought came into his mind. _“Hey. What if I went with you to some of these meetings that have you so busy? Maybe I could help out.”_

Sidon nodded in agreement. “I don’t see why not. I don’t think there’ll be much to interest you, though.”

_“Why? What do you usually talk about?”_

“Well, whatever needs to be discussed that day: trade, water purity, other stuff. It’s usually pretty mundane.”

_“That’s okay, I’ve sat through plenty of meetings. It’ll give me something to do.”_

The waterfalls filled the silence.

“Do you want to go for an evening swim? The water’s nice at this time of the evening,” Sidon offered.

_“Sure.”_

“Then let’s go!” Sidon stood up, jumping off the edge and plunging into the water below.

Link dove off, letting the cool water wash over him as they spent the evening together.

\-----

The next day, Link attended his first meeting with Sidon. He introduced himself as Avaron, and for most of the time simply sat back and listened to issues that crossed the table: Just like Sidon had said, most of it was uninteresting: small details of trade agreements, business exchanges and disputes, and a report from the Zoran Guard. 

It was only towards the end of the meeting that something came up in passing and really caught his attention. Some of the elders in the meeting were chatting good-naturedly, and an old race that used to be held came up. Muzu said something about how “the Lynel on the mountain ruined things” and a “Fourfall Race,” and other various complaints as usual.

_“What’s the ‘Fourfall Race?’”_ Link jumped into the conversation. They looked mildly surprised that he’d stepped in, but the advisor talking to Muzu explained.

“It was a race that we used to hold a hundred years ago, before that Lynel took up its place on the hill. One person raced up the falls to their partner, and the other came back down.”

_“Why’s it called that?”_

They chuckled. “The saying a hundred years ago was that it was three falls up and one down, if you know what I’m saying.”

_“Sounds interesting.”_

“It was. It’s a shame the King hasn’t had time to organize an event like that.”

And just like that, Link had found himself a new project.

At the end of the meeting, Sidon and Link both walked out, enjoying the sun. “So, Link, what did you think? Want to keep coming to my supremely interesting meetings?” 

_“Yes, actually.”_

“Really? Find trade agreements intriguing?” he teased.

_“No, just the Fourfall Race.”_

“Oh, I forgot they mentioned that. It would be a sight to see, all those Zora racing up and down the falls.”

_“Time for some cooking lessons?”_ Sidon suddenly looked a lot less enthusiastic, and Link laughed. _“Don’t worry, we’ll start from the beginning this time. Like what a grill is.”_ He gave Sidon a playful nudge. _“Come on.”_

The lesson went a lot smoother than their last, as Sidon didn’t really do any cooking. Most of the time, Link was demonstrating different techniques to him. It was obvious that cooking was something he enjoyed, he was so enthusiastic when he described some of the different utensils that Sidon didn’t really follow. He didn’t really have the heart to slow his cheer, so he let him continue on. It was entertainment enough just watching Link go into excruciating detail.

Before the lesson had finished, though, he had picked up a few different tips and things to remember for next time. They wrapped up as Link said, _“Next time I’ll help you fillet a fish.”_

“Hey, I thought I did pretty well,” he protested.

_“Yeah, well… You might need a little more work.”_

He huffed. “Fine. But now I think we both should go work on what we picked up at the meeting today. I have to finalize another set of permits, and you have that race.”

_“The Fourfall Race.”_

“Yes. You might want to do some research on pre-race traditions so Muzu has a little less to complain about.”

_“After some dinner?”_

“Sounds good to me.”

The two had a quick meal whipped up by the cook, then Link wandered off to the library while Sidon went back to his room to finish his tedious task for the day.

Sidon was about to finish his last one for the night when a knock came at his door. “Yes?” Link poked his head around the door. 

_“You busy?”_

“Not really. Just finished up my last bit for tonight.”

_“Think you could help me with some research?”_

“Sure.” He stood up. “Made much progress?”

_“Not enough. I want to have a good idea of what I’m getting myself into, and there’s not very much about it.”_

“Hmm. Well, let’s go check the library again. I’m sure there’s some book or note that we can find.”

He followed Link back through the halls to the large library, placed where anyone could access it. There weren’t any other Zora in there, it was late enough that most everyone had gone off to bed. The bookshelves stretched upwards, reaching up towards the vaulted ceiling. It was faintly glowing, casting a calm blue light on the room.

_“Where would you start, then?”_

“Did you already go through the history section?” 

_“Yes. And the only thing I found was a very short description in a book that told me what I already knew.”_

“Well, did you try looking through the books on sports? I know there used to be a couple of those in here somewhere.”

Link looked as though a Bokoblin had whacked him upside the head, and Sidon laughed. “Don’t worry, there can’t be that many books on sports.”

_“Are you sure about that?”_ he said, looking up once more at the towering bookshelves _._

Sidon waved a hand dismissively. “It’ll take us no time at all, trust me.”

\-------

Two hours later, and they were exhausted and still no closer to learning about the race.

Link set yet another book to the side, adding another to the already huge pile sitting next to him. _“So, ‘No time at all’, Sidon?”_

The prince, who had nearly fallen asleep face-first in a book, looked up blearily. “Hey, how was I supposed to know there were this many old sports? They have about 10 books for every obscure event I’ve never heard of, but nothing on this Fourfold race.”

_“Fourfall.”_

“Same difference.”

Something clicked in Link’s brain. _“Sidon, maybe you’re on to something!”_

Sidon had nearly nodded off again, but Link caught his attention. “You have an idea?”

_“What if they remembered it wrong?”_

“Remembered what wrong?”

_“The race, the name of the race! I was here a hundred years ago, remember.”_

Understanding flashed across Sidon’s face. “This whole time, we were looking for the wrong name?”

_“Yes! Oh, how did I not remember it sooner...”_ He reopened the book he’d just put on the pile, reading through the glossary intently. Next to him, Sidon began looking through the glossary of his book again. It was another few minutes before they came across it. 

“Link! I’ve got it! ‘The Fourfold Race’, right here!” Sidon was holding his finger on the name triumphantly. 

Link rushed over, and Sidon offered the book to him. He quickly scanned the page, his eyes alight with excitement. _“This is perfect. Thank you!”_ he hugged him, then backed up to reopen the book.

Maybe it was the exhaustion, but Sidon didn’t mask his emotions. Link had surprised him when he hugged him. He stared at Link, his eyes saying more than his voice ever could. He wanted more. And Link was looking back at him. He could feel the intensity of his stare, feel Link’s eyes burning themselves into his memory. 

For a moment, neither of them moved. 

The silence was broken as Sidon abruptly stood up. “Well, now that the book is- now that you’ve found your book, I’m going to bed.” He strode off quickly, not looking back, his face hot with embarrassment. He went straight back to his room, replaying the moment over and over in his head. It couldn’t have been more than a second, but he thought he could _see_ that Link felt the same way. But even now, minutes after it had happened, his second-guessing had him doubting his memory. _I’m just seeing what I want to see._ Sleep evaded him as his mind harassed him with Link’s sharp blue eyes -- they were teasing him, daring him.

Link had very suddenly become aware of how intently they were staring at each other just as Sidon stood. He weakly spoke an excuse as he swiftly disappeared from the room. Link, meanwhile, froze. He silently watched Sidon walk away as something came across his mind: In that split second, he’d wanted to _be_ with him. Not just as a friend. 

A second realization of what exactly he was thinking had him shaking his head. _Sidon’s a friend._ But still, a voice was nagging at the back of his head, insisting that it wasn’t just him being tired. That he really did want something more.

Dragging the book with him upstairs, he was peppered with misgivings about his time with the Prince and how he felt about it. Sleep was difficult for him, too.

When the next day came around, neither of them mentioned that time in the library. 

They went straight into the meeting and tried to discreetly keep talking to a minimum. When Link began his proposal for the Fourfold race, though, Sidon had to help him out. As soon as he’d signed ‘Fourfold’, Muzu had protested. 

“It’s not the Fourfold Race! It’s called the Four _fall_ Race!” he grouched, scandalized. “How can you be the leader of this project when you don’t even know the name?”

_“I was-”_ he stopped , looking at Sidon. He’d been sitting right behind Muzu, and had shook his head and waved his arms as soon as he’d begun to protest. Everyone followed Link’s eyes to Sidon, who had suddenly stopped and was staring at Link as though riveted by his every word. 

Muzu turned to look at Sidon, then turned back around, bewildered. “Well?”

Link paused for just a second longer, then signed. _“There’s a pre-race ceremony where each participant is given a Staminoka Bass, and then announced to the crowd with their teammate. There is a celebration the night before, and another larger one afterwards for the winners.”_

“And what do they serve the winners in the second ceremony?” Muzu interjected, looking triumphant.

_“A Hearty Bass with Tabantha Rice.”_

Muzu was put in his place. “I- I suppose you know enough about it. But it _is_ called the Fourfall Race,” he insisted.

Link didn’t even bother trying to refute him, allowing the king to step in and say, “Well, fold or fall, the race will be planned out by Avaron.”

After the meeting had wrapped up, he walked over to Sidon. _“Thanks for saving my tail there,”_ he joked. 

“No problem. One condition: I help you out during the planning.”

_“Agreed.”_ They continued through the day, slowly returning to their casual friendship. They didn’t have quite as much time to themselves , though, as planning and advertising for the ‘Fourfall Race’ (as Muzu had demanded) took up most of their time.

By the end of the week, both of them needed a well-earned break, and spent most of the afternoon up at the Eastern Reservoir. Eventually, Sidon tired himself out in the water and stretched out on some rocks, enjoying the sun. Link remained in the water, watching the fish weave through the weeds underneath him. It was a perfect day.

Something on the other side of the lake caught Sidon’s eye. He propped his head up, looking across to see a Hylian in an odd red getup watching them. They seemed focused on Link. His eyes narrowed with suspicion, he stood up and waved at the uninvited guest. 

As soon as the Hylian realized they were spotted, they were gone. He stared at the spot where they’d stood just a second before in confusion, then remembered Link, who’d been in the lake alone. He jumped up, frantically looking across the surface of the lake. 

“Link!” His heart gave a painful fit of terror as he realized he was nowhere to be found. “Link!?” He dove into the water frantically, praying that he would spot Link’s yellow scales. He’d never swam around the lake faster. Finally, a flash of yellow drew his attention. He drew closer, and it was Link - he was watching some of the fish swim around. He grabbed his arm tightly and pulled him upwards to the surface.

Link had been too surprised to react before he was at the surface, face to face with Sidon. “Are you okay?” Link didn’t respond, still a little confused by his sudden ascension. “Link?!”

_“I’m fine. What are you on about?”_

“Thank the Goddess. I’d thought that Hylian had attacked you.”

_“Hylian? What Hylian?”_

“There was one in a suit, wearing a mask.”

Link visibly went on alert, watching the area for any movement jerkily. _“We’ve got to get back down to the Domain. Now,”_ he signed frantically. He grabbed Sidon’s hand and the two began to sprint full tilt back to the relative safety of the Domain.

They were quite the sight by the time they arrived back at the bridge. Gaddison happened to be on duty, and she nearly jumped out of her scales when she saw the two of them sprinting towards her.

“Prince Sidon? What-”

He impatiently gestured for her to follow. “Come with us. I need protection for Link.”

“Wait. Link? As in the Hylian Champion?”

The look that Sidon shot her was enough for her to. “Sorry.” She fell into step behind them, her spear ready. All three of them rushed through the plaza and up to the throne room. 

Gaddison built up the courage to speak up again. “Begging my pardon, but isn’t the King in the middle of a meeting right now?”

“It can wait.” Sidon dismissed her question swiftly, and they arrived at the top of the stairs. The King was indeed in a meeting, and all of the Zora in the room looked up with surprise as the Prince burst in with a guard and the Zora they knew as Avaron in tow.

“Sidon? What is it?” Dorephan looked down on them, concerned.

“We _were_ in the middle of an important-” Muzu huffed before he was cut off by the King.

“Father - We spotted a Yiga Clan member at the East Reservoir.”

The whole group began chattering before the King silenced them. “Did they see you as well?” 

Sidon nodded grimly. “I think we must assume they know that L-” he caught himself. “...Avaron is here and a high profile target. I recommend an increased patrol.”

_“I can help with that,”_ Link added.

“Of course. I think it would be wise to put the general population on alert too. I think it’s necessary to keep them informed when it comes to a group as dangerous as the Yiga.”

Muzu cut in abrasively, obviously annoyed with the interruptions. “Now that that’s taken care of, can we _please_ get back to our agenda?”

King Dorephan sighed. “I suppose so. For now, you two should still be getting ready for your Fourfall race. It’s in just a few days and I see no reason to cancel over one sighting. If more appear, though, we will have to cancel or postpone.”

With that, the three left them to their meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you commenting and leaving kudos - Next chapter by 7/16.


	15. The Fourfall Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Domain prepares for (and has) the Fourfall Race.

After the chaos of their encounter with the Yiga clan member, the next few days passed by surprisingly quietly. As the Zora got wind of the upcoming race, excitement began to build. Older Zora could be seen passing along old stories of past winners and interesting finishes from a century ago. Apparently Mipha had even participated in a race at some point, though Link’s still - fractured memories prevented any recollection on his part.

_ Well, mostly quietly, _ Link thought to himself as he passed by the Princess’ statue in the Plaza. After Gaddison had heard his identity, he’d felt it was easier to just let the information out. Most didn’t really change their attitude, but he still caught a couple stares directed his way as he walked confidently up the stairs to the Throne Room. Link had been called there for some reason, but he doubted a Yiga. The guard was very relaxed when they told him.

He walked in, signing a greeting to the King as he responded in turn. “Link! How’s the planning been?”

_ “A lot busier than I would’ve thought.” _

Dorephan laughed, the deep sound echoing off the high ceiling. “No doubt Muzu has been hounding you about the details!” A resounding harrumph came from the King’s left, and Muzu was standing there. “No offense - You want to make sure everything’s perfect when the race finally comes around.” He looked a little happier now. “Did you happen to see Sidon? I called him as well.”

Link shook his head, wondering what he could’ve possibly needed them for. _The race, maybe? But I’m taking care of that._ He let his mind idly speculate as he chatted casually with the King. _Hmm, maybe he thinks I need Sidon’s help._ _Or that Sidon-_ his thought was cut off with the conversation as Sidon entered and greeted his father. He looked a little nervous. _What could he possibly be nervous about?_

Sidon took his place next to Link, giving him a curt wave before the King began. “So, my son has been telling me about some of the finer details of your project. Two more days or three?”

_ “One more day before the evening celebration and then the race will be the next day.” _

“Excellent. I very much look forward to it.”

_ “So what is it you called us here for?” _

“Well, I’ve had a novel idea, watching the two of you.”

Suddenly, Link’s mind latched onto a  _ very  _ odd thought. He felt Sidon go very still next to him.

“I’ve seen the way you two can work together and how you communicate so well. It’s impressive, and I think it’s high time that you two try having some fun instead of going to meetings and planning all day.”

_ “Yes?” _ Link signed.

“I think you two should enter the race as a team.”

He relaxed, replying quickly.  _ “I don’t see why not.” _ Unfortunately, in his relief, he hadn’t really been paying attention to what the King had been saying.  _ “Wait. What?” _

Dorephan continued. “I know you are the organizer, but by now most of the setup is ready, and the committee could handle whatever’s left. I just think that you’ll want to enjoy your time as a Zora - And Sidon’s inclusion in the race should add a little more fun to the race.” He laughed once more.

Sidon stepped into the conversation. “F- Father, I don’t think that-”

“Nonsense! You already could swim up waterfalls as a Hylian, correct?” he turned to Link expectantly.

_ “Well, yes, but-” _

“And the other part of the race is even easier to teach- right, Sidon?”

“I suppose.” The prince had his hand up to his chin contemplatively. “That  _ could _ work. If we do it right.”

“And I think you’d have a lot of fun with it too,” King Dorephan added confidently.

“Well, it’s up to Link.” Sidon turned to face him. “I know this is a little sudden, but I think we’ll have enough time to get it down.” Link nodded, and the King smiled happily. 

“Excellent. Now you two should run off and do some practicing.”

They both thanked him before they left.  _ “So. What am I learning?” _

The prince grinned mischievously. “Oh, I think you’ll like it. Come on, we’ll go to some smaller falls first.” He led Link past the plaza and down to the water line, just short of the waterfall underneath the bridge that Link had collapsed on ages ago.

“Now, what I’m going to teach you is fairly simple once you get the hang of it, but getting used to it is the tricky part. Why don’t you dive down, and I can show you?”

Link nodded, dropping off the edge and smoothly diving into the water at the bottom. He turned around, Sidon at the top of the falls still. He looked down at Link, shouting “watch this!” as he jumped off. Unlike Link, he jumped off in a way he hadn’t seen Zora dive before: he was going feet first. He plummeted downward, picking up speed until just a few feet away from the bottom, his arms and legs stretched back, catching the water. It splashed around him as he gracefully used the water to slow his descent. He disappeared below the water, popping back up in front of Link. “So? What do you think?” He didn’t respond.

“Link?” his head tilted to the side curiously.

He shook his head to clear it.  _ “Old memory. Sorry.”  _ He paused for a minute to regain his composure.  _ “I think I see how to do it. Why do I need to know this?” _

“On the race back down, the bottom of the falls is too shallow to land in at full speed. So you have to decelerate just enough so that you can keep falling as fast as possible without hitting the bottom.”

_ “Makes sense. Let me give it a try.” _

“Be my guest. This fall has a deeper bottom and it’s shorter, so it should be plenty safe.”

Link shot back up the falls, landing on the edge. He looked over the side, watching the water rush past him.  _ Here goes nothing. _ He jumped off, feet first as Sidon had. As the bottom came closer and closer, he reached his arms out behind him, his feet reaching out underneath him. 

His left hand hit the water. Before he could react, his left arm shot upwards and pulled him with it. The world tilted crazily and he was watching Sidon upside down as he let out a very undignified shout and crashed into the water below. It took him a minute to process what had happened, and get right side up. 

His head broke the surface, and he could see Sidon laughing.  _ “Oh, shut up,” _ he grumbled. Unfortunately for him, that spurred him on.

“Oh! Your expression was just priceless! It was just-” he caught sight of the look on Link’s face, and he stopped. “Sorry. That’s okay though! For a first attempt, you were really able to slow yourself down. A little timing and practice, and then we’ll be good to go.”

_ “If you say so.” _

He went back for another run, and another, and another. It took longer than he expected to get control over what Sidon had made look so easy. Eventually, though, he could slow himself down just as fast as the Prince. Maybe even a little faster. 

He’d just dropped down again when Sidon spoke up. “How about we try the real thing out now?”

_ “Sure.” _

“Then let’s go!” Sidon eagerly shot up the falls, with enough energy to launch back to the ladder.

Link followed suit, and they passed through the plaza yet again, on their way upwards to the actual falls. When they got there, Link suddenly realized how hard this was going to be. The waterfall towered over him, various Zora racing up and down. They were obviously practicing for the race.

Sidon, however, was unfazed. “Here we go!” Link was suddenly tugged face first into the waterfall, a firm grip pulling him into the current before it disappeared, shooting upwards. Link gave chase, following the red blur that was Sidon.  _ Man, he’s fast. _ Link kicked hard, but he slowly watched him fade from view. Thankfully, he got to the top, and they kept on traveling upwards. By the time they’d mounted the third waterfall, the difference between him and Sidon was evident: He was doubled over, sucking air in as he tried to catch up with his racing heart. Sidon was standing there casually, barely winded. 

Having (mostly) caught his breath, Link asked,  _ “How do you do that?” _

“I’ve done some training.” He smiled broadly, flexing his arm. “It’s worked out well.”

_ “Yeah, I can see that,”  _ Link added sarcastically.

“The good thing is that if you master this, you won’t have to worry about racing up the falls. Come up a little farther.” Link followed Sidon’s lead up the path, past a few more Zora (they were running up and down the path, obviously preparing for the race). Soon, they arrived at Shatterback Point, where someone had erected a small red flag tied to a stick and stuck it in the ground.

“Obviously, you turn around here.”

_ “Thank you, wise Prince.”  _ He bowed, grinning slightly at the look on Sidon’s face.

“Oh, excuse me for helping you! Maybe I’ll just have to throw you off the falls so you can get down faster.” He pushed Link teasingly. “Come on, let’s try the technique you learned.” 

A short walk back down, and they were once again on the edge, overlooking the falls. Sidon shouted, “See you at the bottom!” and jumped off. He gracefully dropped downwards, soon looking upward at Link from the pool. Now it was Link’s turn.  _ No pressure. _ He took one final look over the edge to make sure there weren’t any Zora in his way, then jumped.

One thing that hadn’t really realized in his practice was just how fast he’d be going: it was thrilling. The air thundered past him, the spray coming off the falls as the bottom rushed up to greet him. His hands shot out behind him, and he suddenly gained control. His arms gave a sharp jerk as he slowed, just feet from the bottom. He splashed down into the cool water, not even close to the bottom.

When he reemerged, Sidon was ecstatic, his hands in the air and his tail wagging with excitement. “Well done Link! You’ve mastered it!”

Link joined Sidon on the shore, signing,  _ “I wouldn’t say ‘mastered,’ more like controlled _ .”

“Nonsense! That was  _ excellent,  _ Link. Come on, we can do the others at the same time.”

_ “Sure.”  _ After a quick check to make sure they weren’t going to hit any enterprising racers, they jumped off. Again, he dropped downwards, Sidon next to him as they dragged their hands in the water to slow themselves down at the last minute.

When they surfaced, Sidon shouted some encouragement over the thunder of crashing water. “Nice job, Link! One more!”

This time, he focused a little more on dropping at the last second. As the water came up to greet him, Sidon reached out, shooting upwards as Link kept on course. He was within feet of the pool when he finally reached out. The familiar tug on his arms slowed him down just barely enough, as he splashed into the water and landed on the bottom softly. He pushed off, and he beat Sidon out of the water. 

When the Prince finally did get out, he could do nothing but sing Link’s praises. “ _ Amazing, _ Link! I mean, you timed it so well! I think you’ll do excellent in the race!”

_ “Alright,” _ Link signed, laughing.  _ “I’m the greatest ever. Want to go get some food? That climb tired me out.” _

Sidon grinned. “Sure.”

They’d just begun their walk back to the Domain when Gaddison approached. “Link, Muzu wanted me to contact you once you were done practicing, he was *ahem* ‘ _ extremely dissatisfied with the state of the’- _

Sidon interrupted her before she could finish whatever scathing complaint Muzu had prepared. “Thank you Gaddison, but I’ll take care of it. Link has plenty to do without complaints from elders.” he turned to Link. “You can go do what you want, I’ll worry about him.” he strode off, leaving him with Gaddison.

\------------------

Link hadn’t done much for the rest of the day, but Sidon had been busy. After dinner, he’d disappeared into his room yet again to take care of some more permits. 

Link, meanwhile, had wandered off to the balcony that he’d sat at with Sidon. He’d been right: it was an idyllic sight, especially as night fell and the moon reflected and mixed with the flickering lightning bugs. He drifted in and out of sleep for a while in his chair before he eventually woke up enough to enjoy the night some more.

He’d been watching a lighting bug that had landed on his chair when Sidon walked in. “Who - oh. Hi, Link. What are you doing up?”

_ “Just enjoying the scenery.” _ He kept an eye on the prince as he pulled out a chair and sat down next to him.

“How’s everything been? I haven’t really asked you about… what you’re thinking since you got here.”

_ “I’ve been doing pretty well, I guess. I’ve just finally had something on my mind other than failure. This place feels kind of- kind of like a home.” _

Sidon smiled softly, somehow differently than when he was in public. “I’m happy to hear that.”

There was a brief silence before Link continued.  _ “I see why you like it back here. It’s all so natural and… reliable.” _

“Reliable?”

_ “As in everything just keeps going. Messing up doesn’t bring nature itself to a stop, it’s something you can rely on. I guess that’s what I like about the wild over people. They don’t say what they mean all the time, but out here...”  _ he gestured fondly at the view.  _ “It’s all there, right in front of you. And it’s not changing anytime soon.” _

“Yes, I suppose so.” Another pause. “Link, we should go to bed. It  _ is _ pretty late, and I’m sure we’ll have plenty to do tomorrow to get ready for this race.” After taking one last look off the balcony, Link nodded and they went off to bed.

The next day, Link woke up to find a fresh breakfast at the edge of his pool and Sidon leaning against the wall. When he saw Link stir, he stood up. “I’ve brought you some breakfast, I know we have a long day ahead of us.”

He smiled at Sidon as he got out of the pool.  _ “Thank you. What’s first on the agenda today?”  _ He started eating some of the eggs.  _ “This is really good.” _

“The pre-race celebration starts at noon and runs through the evening. We could help set up decorations, and thank you - I worked on it all morning.”

_ “Wait, you made this?”  _ Sidon nodded.  _ “Tastes like our lessons paid off.”  _ Sidon was positively beaming as Link scarfed down the last of his food and they went to work. 

They joined the group putting up banners with multicolored fragments of rocks that made a mosaic of a waterfall. Then, they split up as Sidon went to help with some of the higher banners (for obvious reasons) while Link had to go settle another set of complaints from Muzu. By the time he’d finished assuaging the demanding Zora, most of the decorations were ready and it was already nearing time for the King to commence the celebration. 

He’d been chatting with some of the Zora waiting excitedly for the festivities when the prince interrupted them. “Link, there’s someone here who wants to see you - come with me.” He followed Sidon up the stairs and into the throne room while he idly wondered who it could be.

When he walked in, he was still surprised to see Princess Zelda standing there, happily waiting for him. “Link!” Before he got the chance to respond, she wrapped him up in a friendly hug. When she eventually released him, she was infinitely curious about how his time at the Domain had been.

After several minutes of casual chat, the King spoke up. “Well, now that you two are reacquainted, why don’t we have the Princess get her room set up for the evening. Sidon, you can keep working on the last few decorations while Link helps her.”

They went their separate ways as Link led Zelda to her room.  _ “So, how long are you staying?” _

“Just for the race - I have a meeting that I need to be at during the post-race celebration. Which just figures. At least I’ll get to see it.”

_ “Excited?” _

“Of course. I’ve been planning this trip out for a week. I’ve been recieving all the paperwork that I missed, and if I see another form, I might just...” She strangled an invisible neck in her hands.

Link laughed.  _ “That bad, huh?” _

“Yeah.” She rolled her eyes. “How much longer do you want to stay? Here, I mean.”

They walked silently before Link responded. “ _ I don’t know. I mean, I love being at the castle and all, but as a Zora, there’s not really another place to be. _ ”

She smirked. “Is that all?”

_ “What do you mean, ‘is that all?’ ”  _ protested Link.

“Well, the rumors that have made their way back to the castle say something about a certain Zora stealing all of the Prince’s attention.”

Link scoffed, heat rising in his cheeks as he responded,  _ “We’re just friends. We spend time together. As friends.” _

Very conveniently, they arrived at Zelda’s guest room. He opened the door, letting her in and following her inside. The room was very similar to his, except it lacked a sleeping pool. Zelda set her suitcase on the bed sitting on the bed and felt the covers between her fingers. “Oh, this is nice,” she sighed. “A break from all the forms and research.”

Link suddenly felt bad, realizing that he hadn't done any research since he’d arrived.  _ “Speaking of research, how’s that going?” _ he asked, trying to act casual.

“We haven’t had any luck whatsoever.” Zelda’s eyes turned downwards in shame. “I’m sorry, Link.”

_ “It’s fine. I’m sure we’ll figure it out.”  _ Link felt oddly unperturbed by the news. Maybe he’d just gotten used to being a Zora.  _ “Want to go and see the pre-race ceremony? _ ” Link offered, interrupting the awkward silence between them. 

“Sure. You’ve been planning this, right?”

_ “I have. It happened to come up in a meeting...”  _ Link described the race and ceremonies to her as they strolled back through the corridors, arriving on the balcony overlooking the plaza just in time to see Dorephan officially begin the ceremony.

He was standing where the Prince usually did, addressing a crowd below. Link had never seen the Plaza more packed with Zora, food, and drinks. The banners added a beautiful effect, some of the shinier rocks glinting in the afternoon sun like a real waterfall. The king noticed Link and the Princess arriving as his speech seemed to wrap up. “... And, finally, I feel we should all thank Link once more for his devotion to bringing back a tradition that will surely last for ages, as it had before.”

There was loud applause from the crowd below, and Link smiled graciously. Sidon was in the crowd, sticking out like a sore thumb, applauding louder than anyone else. Link’s smile grew a little wider.

As the applause began to die down, the King’s voice rang across the Plaza. “Let the festivities - begin!” There was more applause as the Zora began chatting, getting drinks, and enjoying themselves. He walked down the stairs, entering the crowd. He could see the Prince standing over by the food, so he picked his way through the crowd over to him.

_ “Enjoying yourself?” _

“Oh, yes! I can’t wait to race tomorrow. I wanted to thank you one more time for putting in the amount of time and effort to make this a reality.”

Link felt suddenly bashful, responding,  _ “Well, you helped too.” _

“Don’t undermine your work! This beautiful ceremony, all of it, is thanks to  _ you. _ ”

Link didn’t bother trying to dispute the Prince.  _ “I guess. Want to go get some food?” _

“Sure. I’d save a little space for the Bass, though.”

_ “The- Oh, that’s right.” _ He’d nearly forgotten each team was given a Staminoka Bass to cook up that evening. Link followed in Sidon’s wake to get a small snack. It was fairly easy to relax: He chatted with a few of the other competitors before he began to wonder where the Princess had wandered off to. He eventually found her talking with Sidon.

Zelda noticed him first. “Oh, hello Link! The Prince was just telling about how it’s been, having you here at the Domain. It was nice of you to help him practice his cooking. Sounds like you’ve been a great help here in the Domain.”

_ “Well, it wasn’t too hard,”  _ he replied.

She shrugged. “Still. Does he make a mess of his bed like he used to at the castle?”

“Blankets and pillows all over the floor,” Sidon chuckled.

“You probably have some first-hand experience with that, don’t you?”

The prince went redder than Link had ever seen, to his confusion. “What? What do you mean?”

Zelda smiled innocently. “That you’d just so happened to see it. What else could I  _ possibly  _ be implying?”

Link caught on to what she was saying and felt himself blush.  _ “Zelda!” _

She put her hands up in mock confusion. “What? I didn’t say something wrong, did I?”

Link was once again saved by the bell as the King appeared at the top of the stairs again to begin announcing the teams. Link dismissed himself with a stern look at Zelda (who smiled mischievously) and followed Sidon to get in line.

There were a lot of groups, the line snaking all the way up the stairs to where Dorephan was announcing each competitor and presenting the bass. There were a couple pairs of competitors that Link recognized. Bazz and Gaddison stood a few spots ahead, and Link recognized the shopkeep that he’d worked with just a little bit farther ahead of them. 

As the last group ahead of them was announced, Sidon leaned over and whispered, “Excited?”

_ “And nervous.” _

“Don’t worry, the race will be fun. Trust me.” Sidon straightened up as his father announced their participation in the race and handed the Prince their bass. Link caught the King winking at the Prince as he handed it to him. Most of the competitors had wandered off to cook their bass, and Sidon took Link back to his quarters to do the same. The other Zora stayed in the Plaza, not passing up a chance to have a good time. 

Link and Sidon arrived in the room where they’d been doing cooking lessons, and Link flopped down on a chair.  _ “How about you show off those cooking skills of yours again?” _

Sidon laughed. “Feeling a bit tired?”

_ “Just a little bit. It has something to do with being around this Prince all day...” _

Sidon watched him with a smile as he began filleting the fish. “Is that so?”

_ “Yes. He’s just so nice, all day long! Can’t stand it.” _

“Now you’re starting to sound like Muzu.” He threw the fish into a pan with some spices.

_ “Don’t go there.” _

“Oh, is that a threat?”

_ “Of course.” _

“Well, you don’t look like you’re gonna put up a fight.” Link had draped himself across the arms of the chair.

_ “You’d be surprised.”  _

“You didn’t happen to drink some of the concessions out there, did you?”

_ “So?” _

“So _ ,  _ they were  _ alcoholic _ .” He flipped the fish over. “The food in your stomach will help.”

_ “That would explain why I feel so tired.” _

Sidon laughed again. “Yes, it would. At least you can sleep it off before the race tomorrow.” He pulled the fish off the heat, setting them on two plates, offering one to Link as he sat back, leaning against the wall near him. “Here. This should help.”

_ “Thanks.”  _ Link started tearing into the fish ravenously, barely using the fork Sidon had handed him.  _ “This is amazing.” _

Sidon’s heart jumped with happiness and pride. “Good. I’m glad I learned from you.”

_ “I am an amazing teacher, aren’t I?” _

“Or I’m just an amazing student.”

_ “No, it’s not that.” _

“Oh, I think it is.” They both paused to eat. “Seriously though, Link. Thank you. I’ve enjoyed every minute with you here at the Domain.”

_ “Even the meetings?” _

Sidon laughed. “Even the meetings.”

_ “Thanks. I… Staying with you has been therapeutic for me. I haven’t said thank you enough for spending so much time with me.” _

“Well, like I said, you’ve been nothing but helpful since you arrived.”

_ “I guess.” _

“For a break, you haven’t done much relaxing.”

_ “Relaxing isn’t my forte.” _

They kept talking back and forth for some time. After a long pause in the conversation, Sidon realized that Link had fallen asleep sprawled in the chair. Not wanting to wake him up, Sidon slowly picked him up and carried him back to his room. He laid Link on the bed, then began to walk back to his room. He heard the shifting of sheets behind him, and he looked back to see Link curled up, holding a pillow tightly. Sidon couldn’t help but smile at the sight. 

He ducked out quietly, returning to his room and settling in under his covers.

\----------

  
  


The next day,  __ Link woke up Sidon with a breakfast of his own.  _ “Returning the favor,”  _ he signed after placing a heaping plate on his bedside table.  _ “Today’s the race, so a good breakfast sounded like a must.” _

“Thank you, Link!” He didn’t waste any time, digging in right away. “So you’re feeling a little better, I take it?”

“Lots. That fish last night was definitely a good idea.”

It didn’t take long for Sidon to polish off his breakfast. “So. What are we doing before the race?”

_ “I don’t know. Honestly, I want to do something to take my mind off it for a while.” _

“That’s a good idea.” He paused for a second, thinking idly. “Maybe we could… go see what’s happening down on the plaza?” Link nodded, and he led the way down to the plaza. Unfortunately, it was mostly deserted, one small Zora (Tumbo, if Link remembered right) running around energetically. 

Not having anything better to do, Link wandered over. Tumbo noticed him, jumping around as he came over. 

“Hi, mister!”

_ “Hi.” _

“You’re the one who made this race, aren’t you? You helped me find some frogs!”

Link smiled.  _ “Yep, that’s me.” _

“I think I’m gonna be in that race someday. It’s so cool!”

_ “You think so?” _

“Yeah! I just need to run faster. I was watching the frogs that you gave me because they’re fast, but they ran away...”

_ “I could find some more for you.” _

His eyes lit up as he hopped around excitedly. “Really? You would?”

_ “Sure. I’ll even have the Prince help me.” _

The little Zora’s eyes went wide, finally spotting the Prince standing off to the side. “Really? You’ll find them in no time!” he leaned in, whispering to Link. “The prince is really fast. He’ll find the  _ best _ frogs.”

_ “I’m sure he will.”  _ He grabbed Sidon, waving a goodbye to Tumbo as he walked down the bridge out of the Domain.  _ “Come on, I found us something to do.” _

“What is that?”

_ “Catching frogs.” _

He laughed. “Of course. Lead the way.” 

They arrived at the other end of the long bridge into the Domain, the weather was perfect for frog hunting: Early-morning dew kept the grass nice and wet, and some clouds overhead meant it wouldn’t dry out anytime soon. It didn’t take long for him to spot one: He gestured for Sidon to watch, then crept up to it as quietly as he could. He snatched it up, cupping his hands around it. He carried it over to a nearby puddle and set it next to one of the rocks that the Koroks loved to hide under. It hopped right into the puddle, content and unmoving. 

_ “One down,”  _ Link signed.  _ “Let’s go.” _

They wandered farther down the path. Link let Sidon take the lead, and eventually he got his chance to catch one. He tried his hardest to keep quiet, but he frog hopped off before he could get close enough. Another few paces, and another frog came into view. This time, he was more successful: He paced around the puddles carefully, scooping it up quickly. 

“I got it!” He excitedly opened his hands to show Link, but it hopped off. He scrambled to catch it again, dropping to his knees. He finally splashed his hands down on top of it again. “Whoops.”

Link stifled a laugh, instead complimenting him. “Well done. Put it over by the other one, then we can get a few more before lunch.”

Several more missed frogs later, they’d finally caught enough. Link had Sidon grab them all in his hands, and they walked back across the bridge to where Tumbo was eagerly waiting. 

“How many did you catch?”

Link gestured to the Prince’s hands.  _ “5 or 6. Where do you want them?” _

“Put them in the puddle here! Then I can watch them.”

Sidon opened his hands, and the frogs all hopped out into the little channel of water. Tumbo laughed, chasing them around. He grabbed a few, carrying them down by the shrine Link had activated ages ago. When the last one finally hopped off, he ran back over to Link and Sidon. “Thank you! I’ll be  _ so  _ fast!”

Link leaned in conspiratorially.  _ “You know how you can be even faster?” _

“How? Tell me, tell me!”

He grinned.  _ “Eat them.” _

Tumbo looked between him and Sidon, confused. “What?”

_ “Yeah, if you eat them you get faster. They hop around in your stomach.” _

Tumbo was fascinated. “Eeew! No way!”

Link nodded sagely. “I did it once.”

“Woah! Were you faster?”

He shrugged. “A little bit. Might want to ask your parents before you go trying to eat a frog.”

“I will! Thanks for the tip, mister!” Tumbo raced off.

Sidon laughed. “Putting great ideas in the minds of the youth, are we?”

_ “Of course. I did eat a frog once, that is true.” _

“How did it taste?”

_ “Like a frog.” _

He rolled his eyes. “Thanks for that. How about we go eat some lunch? All this talk about eating frogs is making me hungry.”

After a light lunch, they left for the track. They stretched a little, and Link went up the falls to get into position as the crowds started to gather.

It was only as he made it to the top of the hill that Link began to feel his nerves again. Spectators lined the path that led upwards to the halfway point of the race. Once all the teams were in position, it became surprisingly quiet as everyone waited in anticipation. The wait was killing him. He knew it had to start soon, but he had no idea when.

Then, Link heard faint cheering. The race had begun. 

It was only a few minutes before the cheering of the crowd grew louder. Everyone around him tensed, knowing that meant someone had gotten to the top of the falls. Then, someone came into view.

It wasn’t just one, but many. About 8 were all in a pack, led by Prince Sidon. All of them were furiously sprinting across the clearing that had once held a Lynel to switch off with their partner. As they reached the bottom of the hill, he spotted Gaddison in the pack as well, eyes completely focused on Bazz, who was standing next to Link. He watched Sidon power up the hill with the pack in hot pursuit as he got into a ready position, poised to sprint back down the hill.

Sidon was there, tapping Link. He bolted down the hill, dodging the others as they kept their climb upward. His legs felt like they were flying underneath him, the air rushing past him as his sprint turned into more of a controlled fall. His arms were windmilling crazily as he finally hit more level ground and got some control over his speed.

Behind him, he could hear someone breathing hard as they tried to catch up, their feet pounding out a rhythm behind Link. The sound grew closer until it was side-by-side with him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Bazz’s black scales as he ran past Link. As they got to the end of the clearing and started their downhill again, Link had fallen a few seconds behind. The crowd was cheering, and he picked up the pace just a little.

He tried to lengthen his bounds, the hill helping him pick up pace as he slowly reeled Bazz in. By the time they’d reached the first waterfall, he was just a few feet behind him. Without hesitation, he jumped off the ledge. He tried to keep his arms tucked in to fall faster, watching the water below him to time his stop. A second before the bottom, his arms reached out behind him, the wind and water deafening in his ears. 

Everything suddenly went sideways as his right hand hit the water. Before he could react, he was tumbling in the waterfall, crashing down in the water on his back. It felt like he’d been hit with a club as the air was knocked out of him. Still, he tried to get his bearings as he pulled himself out of the water, sprinting hard to make up for lost time. Adrenaline fueled him as he saw Bazz look back at him, then jump down the next fall. 

Determined, he hurled himself off the ledge. He  _ had  _ to do better this time. As the bottom approached once again, he watched the bottom come closer and closer, until he couldn’t wait any longer. His arms shot out, nearly accidentally pulling them out of the stream as they worked with his legs to pull him to a safe speed. The sound of the crowd cut off as he plunged into the water, then pushed off the bottom to get back up. He flew out of the water, landing nearly perfectly. He didn’t waste a second, sprinting hard to catch Bazz. 

He watched Bazz jump off as he raced through the grass, following him off the edge. Bazz was just barely a second ahead.  _ Too far ahead. _ He wasn’t going to catch him.  _ Time to improvise. _ He had just a second to think as he watched Bazz crash into the water. A sudden thought came to mind, and he acted.

His arms reached out, dragging in the water behind him. Then, just an instant before the bottom, he pulled his hands out. He could hear shouts from the crowd as he suddenly flipped headfirst into the water. He had enough speed to do what he wanted.

He turned skyward, letting the momentum do the work as he shot out of the water. He cleared the shallows and rolled onto dry land. He popped up and into a sprint, Bazz just feet ahead of him and sprinting hard for the finish. 

The finish was in sight, just a little farther - His legs felt like they were going a million miles an hour, and slowly but surely, he was catching up. He drew within a foot, not focusing on Bazz, the crowd, anything but the finish line in front of him. He shot across, finally pulling himself to a stop. 

Bazz was next to him, doubled over. “Good race,” he wheezed. 

Link took a second to catch his breath, then responded. _ “Thanks. You too.” _

“Any idea who won?”

_ “No clue.” _

Bazz laughed. “Nothing like a photo finish, right? If only we had that Slate of yours.” Some of the other racers were finishing, stomping to a stop as they crossed the finish line. All of them were happy, congratulating each other or boasting to friends. He heard the phrase “next year” in a lot of conversations.  _ Nothing like a little friendly competition. _

As the last Zora passed the finish line, there was raucous applause. He could see some of the tag team partners on their way down now, Sidon among them. The crowd cheered once more at the sight, all of the competitors coming down together. 

Soon, partners were reunited, describing their half of the journey to the other. Sidon raced up to him, his eyes alight with excitement. “Link! You were  _ excellent! _ ”

_ “You couldn’t even see me going down the falls.” _ Still, Link smiled at his words.

“I didn’t need to see it, I knew you’d do your best. Did you have fun?”

_ “You know I can never turn down a competition.” _

“In that case, maybe we should have a cook - off later.”

Link raised his eyebrow (or the Zoran equivalent).  _ “You think you can beat ME?” _

“Of course. I learned a few tricks, so you better watch out.” 

He laughed.  _ “I see. Well, we can do that after the final ceremony.” _

“Sounds like a plan to me.” They followed the crowd back down the hill into the Domain to hear the final results. Along the way, he recounted his race down the falls -- the slipup, the move he’d made to catch up with Bazz, and how the finish had been too close for him to know who’d won. Sidon was eager to hear the details, wincing at Link’s fall and ecstatic when he heard the move that Link had pulled off. 

Just like last time, there was plenty of time for everyone to enjoy the party before the winner was even revealed. Plenty of other partygoers wanted to hear the story Link had told Sidon, and he had a perpetual group of people around him. 

As an hour passed, he found himself wishing for a break. Luckily, Zelda just so happened to appear.  _ “I thought you were supposed to be leaving.” _

“I was. I decided that they could live without me for another evening.”

_ “Understandable.” _

“The race was wonderful, Link. I was standing on the edge of the first waterfall, and seeing the Zora going up and down was breathtaking. Your move was amazing, too.”

_ “Thanks.” _   
  


“Anyway, do you know when they announce who won? You were so close to Bazz.”

_ “No clue.” _

“Well, either way, you were excellent, Link. Thanks for giving me a break from the paperwork.” She winked as she wandered off towards another group of guests. 

A few minutes later, the king finally took his place overlooking the balcony to award the winner. Everyone below turned to watch as he slowly worked his way down the list, from last place up to first as each team came up to receive a medallion. After what seemed like ages, he finally made it to the top three. Third was Tona and Tula, and then came second. The whole crowd was silent as the King spoke.

“Finally, we have our final two competitors. The judges came to a split decision on who crossed the line first, but eventually, a result was determined. Second place in the Fourfall Race goes to -- Link and Prince Sidon! Which means that Bazz and Gaddison have won first place!”

The crowd exploded, cheering loudly for both teams as they went to receive their medals from the king.

Muzu was handing the medals out, offering one to Link and then Sidon as they both shook Dorephan’s hand. As Link took his hand, he whispered, “Personally, I think you won,” and winked before moving on to Bazz and Gaddison. The top three stood overlooking the crowd for one last round of applause.

Dorephan shouted once more over the crowd. “Now, I think it is high time to reward our winners with their dinner.” A laugh rippled through the crowd as a table was brought out for all 6 of the top three. Down below, many Zora were tucking into their own food as well.

Link was ready to leave after the dinner, but everyone below had resumed without missing a beat, and he felt bad leaving so suddenly. Luckily, it seemed most of the attention had shifted to friends instead of the winners, so he was mostly free to do what he wanted. 

He recounted the finish in his mind, idly drinking as he thought about it. It really went to show how staying at the Domain had helped him. He considered it for a while longer as he watched the party finally begin to fizzle out. Suddenly, Sidon was back at his side. “Want to head back? Get some rest?”

Link smiled gratefully.  _ “You read my mind.” _

He took Sidon’s hand as he was led through the throng of partygoers still there and back to the balcony he was so familiar with now. It was particularly beautiful tonight, the full moon bouncing off the glassy water. 

Sidon settled down in his usual chair, watching the water as he asked, “How bad is it?”

_ “How bad is what?” _ Link feigned innocently.

“You know what. I can see the bruise on your back - you know that, right?”

_ “Not too bad, I just- we went right into celebration and I didn’t want to go disappear somewhere while everyone wanted to party,”  _ he explained.

“Turn around so I can see it.” 

Link obeyed, and he could hear the prince stifle a gasp. “Let me get you some ice or something-”

_ “It’s alright, I’ve dealt with worse.” _

“No, it’s not alright. I’ll be right back.” He stood and hurried out the door, presumably to find ice for him.

As he relaxed, he had to admit that having someone there to watch out for him was a very pleasant change from back when he’d been first changed.  _ Especially Sidon,  _ his mind supplied. He suddenly realized what he was thinking and began to berate himself when Sidon reemerged carrying a bag of ice for Link.

He jumped, but Sidon didn’t seem to notice as he offered Link a bag of ice. “Here- tuck this behind you.”

He obliged and felt the cold stinging his back. It was better than the constant ache, though.  _ “Thanks.” _

“No problem. I wanted to ask you about something.”

_ “Sure.” _

“Since you’ve been here for some time, and since the Princess seems to be… unable to find a lead, I was thinking we might set up more permanent quarters for you here at the Domain.”

Link nodded hesitantly, a little confused.  _ “What’s wrong with the room I have?” _

“Nothing, I just thought that a room closer to mine might be… more convenient.”

Link didn’t question it.  _ “Sure! Sounds good to me.” _

There was an awkward pause as the two couldn’t find anything to say.

Sidon finally broke the silence. “Sorry we didn’t get to do the cook-off like I’d suggested. I forgot how long these celebrations last.”

_ “That’s okay, we can save it for tomorrow.” _

“Sounds good.” He groaned, massaging his crest. “Urgh. I think I drank a little too much.”

_ “My turn to take care of you?” _

“I guess. I just need a little water.”

He nodded, leaving the balcony and wandering to the kitchen. They had a large tap of water there, so Link filled a glass. Carrying back out to the balcony, he found Sidon still sitting in his chair.  _ “Here you are.” _ He set the glass down next to him.

“Thanks.” He gulped down half the cup in one go. “Really needed that.”

_ “No problem.” _

Link sat back down in his chair, his thoughts from the day mixing in an odd melancholy feeling. He sighed.

Sidon looked up from his drink. “What is it?”

_ “It’s- well, it’s nothing.” _

“I can see very well that it’s not ‘nothing.’ Tell me.”

Link knew exactly what was bugging him, but… telling Sidon? What would happen? He was debating back and forth in his head when he was interrupted.

His eyes were narrowed with suspicion. “Link… What is it? Please.”

_ “I don’t… exactly know how to say this.” _

“Say what?”

_ “I’ve loved being here in the Domain. Every second of it.” _

Sidon’s eyes fell. “You’re leaving.”

_ “No! No, it’s not that.” _

“Then what is it?”

He grit his teeth.  _ Just say it already!  _ In the strongest voice he could muster he began, “Sidon. I think I’m-” The corner behind Sidon grew oddly brighter. In an instant, Link knew what it was. “Behind you!”

It was too late. 

Before the prince could even get out of his chair, A Yiga had a knife to his throat. “How pleasant,” they sneered. “The crown prince of the Zora sitting with the  _ scum  _ that killed Lord Ganon.”

Link froze. He wasn’t breathing anymore, staring at the deadly sharp knife in their hand.  _ “Please. He’s not part of this.” _

“What? I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear that.” They laughed coldly. “How sad that the mighty  _ hero _ can’t even muster a few words.”

Anger flared inside of him. “Let. Him. GO.”

“Oh! He speaks! Now, lets see how much you value your ‘friend,’ eh? Surrender yourself and I  _ might  _ not kill him.”

He could see Sidon mouthing,  _ “No, don’t do this,”  _ but he had no choice. 

His head dropped with shame as he said, “Fine. You win.” 

They were smiling behind the mask. “Excellent.”

Then all hell broke loose. 

Sidon jumped up, taking the Yiga with him. They tried to slit his throat, but the metal collar took the hit instead, bending. Sidon backed into the railing, slamming the Yiga against it. Link heard a sickening crunch as they screamed, but held onto their knife. They were thrown across the room as Sidon grabbed them, viciously slamming them into the wall and advancing on them again. He let out a roar that made Link flinch as he charged forward, wrenching the knife from their grasp. He pummeled the Yiga, emphasizing each punch. “Stay - down - you - filthy-”

Link finally came to his senses, running over and grabbing his arm. Before he could say anything, Sidon turned on him, breathing heavily. Link put his arms up, and he seemed to come to his senses, adrenaline fading.

The night was calm no longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. It's been a month. Thanks to some writer's block, this chapter took much longer than expected. So, I made it over double the usual length to make up for lost time. :) Next chapter by 8/24.


	16. The Search (Days 1 & 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Prince Sidon are joined by Bazz, Rivan and Gaddison in an effort to finish off the Yiga Clan.

As soon as Sidon had regained his composure, Link told him to guard the Yiga and bolted into the halls. Moments later, guards were there with Sidon, their spears pointed threateningly at the Yiga, who was (hopefully) unconscious.

Meanwhile, Link ignored the ache in his legs as he sprinted for the Princess’ room. _If they came for me, they could have come for her again._ He came to the sudden realization that he didn’t have a sword. _Claws will have to do._ He rounded the corner, ready to unleash his anger on a Yiga - but the guards were still at the door, surprised by Link’s sudden entrance.

They quizzically watched him skid to a stop in front of them. “Um, sir? Is everything alright?” 

Ignoring them, he pounded on the door. One of the guards began to protest before the other intervened. After just a second, he got the response he was hoping to hear. The door burst open, Zelda standing there in a flowing nightgown. “What is going on out here?!”

_“We were just attacked.”_

The princess was instantly on guard. “The Yiga?”

Link nodded grimly. _“We need more guards here, at least for tonight.”_

One of the guards stationed at the door nodded and ran off to get more support. Unfortunately for Link, his arrival had not been quiet. Muzu came huffing around the corner angrily. “What is the meaning of this?!” He stopped dead in the corridor, noticing Link. “What did you-”

The confusion grew again as Prince Sidon arrived as well, guards in tow. “Muzu, hold your tongue. We’ve been ambushed by the Yiga Clan.”

Muzu paled. “The Yiga Clan? Here!?”

“Yes. It might be best if my father hears this news from you.” He gestured towards the King’s Quarters. “Now.”

Muzu bowed, responding with a hurried, “Of course, Prince Sidon,” before rushing off.

Sidon turned back to acknowledge the guards, gesturing for them to take up strategic points along the hall. “Now, we must act quickly. We need to make sure nothing was taken and that everyone is unharmed. Spread the word, wake up the rest of the guards so we can complete a search of the royal quarters.”

Once again, a guard rushed off.

Link found himself gravitating towards Zelda’s side, helping to guard her while protection was in short supply. Fortunately, more guards arrived, and soon a search was underway as an emergency meeting was called by the King.

They wound up having the meeting in his quarters, as they were spacious enough and much more secure than the open-air room where they were usually held. Not many Zora were allowed in: Muzu, Link, the prince and his father. Zelda also chose to join. They all gathered around a large table that dominated the room, and the King finally began after the doors were securely shut.

“What we discuss here is not to go beyond this room, am I perfectly clear? A leak, even to a trusted friend, could be overheard. Lives are at stake.” Link shifted nervously. “Now: We must discuss our options.”

Muzu took the opportunity to speak first. “We need to secure the Domain as best we can. Go into lockdown. No tourists in or out, everyone searched.”

Prince Sidon sighed. “All due respect, Muzu, but the Yiga Clan’s ability to infiltrate far outstrips our ability to contain and protect. We’re surrounded by mountains, they could ambush from anywhere. Or spy on us, for that matter.”

Muzu grudgingly relented. “Then what would you suggest, Prince?”

After a contemplative pause, he responded, “I think our best option is to increase guard patrols around the Domain itself at the risk of losing ground to the Lizalfos.”

This time, the King spoke up. “But you still might be short staffed. And, we could lose our ability to trade.”

Once again, Muzu began complaining. “Well, I doubt all this nonsense would be happening if _he_ ” - he shot a nasty look at Link - “wasn’t here.”

Link’s heart dropped. _I knew he’d bring this up._ Sidon stood indignantly, but Link raised a calming hand. _“He’s right. I’m what they’re after now. Not the Princess, not the Prince, either.”_

The prince sat back down slowly, his eyes locked on Link as though he knew what was coming. “What would you want to do, then?”

He couldn’t meet his eyes as he responded. _“I have to leave. Tomorrow.”_

Everyone began talking at once, until Zelda pointedly cleared her throat. “If I may...” The arguments trailed off as she began to speak. “I agree with Link. But- I think you shouldn’t just bait them away or fight them yourself. You tried that once, and it nearly killed you.”

Before she could continue, Sidon was standing once more. “I want to go with him.”

Muzu jumped out of his seat as well, the chair falling to the floor behind him. “You - you cannot! It’s not safe!” 

“Oh, I am perfectly capable of handling myself. And I suspect we can find several Zora guards who would be interested in joining us as well,” he retorted.

King Dorephan nodded in agreement, unfazed by Muzu’s theatrics. “Very well then. That sounds like a suitable plan. But what would you do once you leave?”

“We’ll… return to the old Yiga Clan Hideout and see if we can’t find some evidence of where they may have gone.”

“If they don’t find you along the way,” Muzu grumbled.

Everyone ignored him as the meeting adjourned silently.

\-----------

By the next morning, Sidon was determined to get underway as soon as possible. Dento helped make protective clothing for them so they could traverse the desert safely while Link searched for volunteers. Of course, Bazz was more than willing to help, and Gaddison and Rivan both joined in as well. Being old friends, they took every chance they could to help.

While they were waiting for the outfits to be prepared for them, Sidon grew increasingly more antsy, pacing back and forth and up and down the stairs to check on Dento’s progress. Link, meanwhile, spent the time collecting all the basic supplies they would need for the trip. As noon came and went, Link suddenly remembered the Yiga that they'd beaten last night. _Maybe I can get some information out of him._

After a quick talk with Bazz to gain access, he found himself down lower in the palace. It didn't really look like the type of place for a brig - it seemed as welcoming as the rest of the Domain. But as he began walking down the hall, little things stood out to him: stronger locks on the doors, guards pacing the halls, and no windows. He nearly missed the entrance to the lockup, it looked just like any other door along the hall. The guards stationed on either side opened it for him, letting him inside.

The room had a wall of steel bars between him and the Yiga. He stirred as Link approached. "Oh, came to visit me? How nice."

_"I came here for information."_

They laughed coldly. "Then you'll be sorely disappointed."

_"We'll see about that."_

"I'm sure."

Link pulled the key he'd gotten from Bazz out, putting it in the slot. _"One more chance: Give us information freely, or pay."_

"No."

_"I won't allow you to bring Hyrule back to its knees."_

"But that's exactly where it should be. We all must serve Lord Ganon." 

Link grabbed them by the shoulders. "No."

"Felt like speaking up again?"

The Yiga was on the ground in a second, his already bruised face taking another beating. Link hauled him back onto his feet, his claws digging into their shoulders. They landed against the back wall.

_"I feel like beating the shit out of you."_

"Be my guest. I won't talk."

Link walked out slamming the door shut behind him. _"Fine."_

Just as he reached the door, the Yiga spoke once more. "By the way, how's that Prince of yours holding up?"

_"A lot better since he punched you."_

"He does have a strong punch, I'll give him that. Think it'll help him?"

_"Help him?"_

An empty, bloody smile. "When we hunt down that little expedition of yours."

_"How did you-"_ Link caught himself, but it was too late.

"Ah. So I _was_ correct. My master will be _very_ pleased with me." His hands rose up to clasp each other in a fashion Link had seen hundreds of times: He was about to disappear.

Time seemed to slow for Link as he reached down for his sword. He swung it around, hurling it directly between the bars. 

But by the time it arrived at its target, all it cut through was a puff of smoke. _Damn it!_ He turned on his heel, running out the door and back out the main plaza.

Dento’s work had finished while Link was gone, and there were warm- and cold-weather outfits for the whole group. Eager to get started, Sidon had handed out the outfits and patiently waited for Link to arrive. But he hadn't expected him to come bolting back in a panic.

_"The Yiga know about the expedition!"_

Sidon looked down at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

_"I was trying to get some information out of him, and then I let it slip that we were going..."_ He looked down in shame, unable to meet the eyes of his friends.

"So what?" asked Gaddison. "They were bound to know about it at some point. They probably would've known about it the second we set foot outside the Domain."

_"So you're fine with that?!"_

Bazz stepped forward now. "Link, we are all well aware of the risks. We took this assignment voluntarily, because we knew we could help protect our friend and our Prince."

Link fell quiet. _":Then... thank you. All of you. Are we ready?"_

Sidon nodded and they began the walk down the long bridge out of the Domain, and most of the Zora had turned out to watch them leave. It was a sobering sight, seeing them all silently lining the path and quietly wishing them a safe return as they left. 

Their pace didn’t falter until the sun was low in the sky. Even though they were traveling on foot (water didn’t go well with clothes that were supposed to be dry and warm), they’d nearly made it to the mouth of the Zora River, where the expedition would become much more challenging.

As they sat down for dinner, the mood was… dreary, to say the least. Link noticed that Sidon especially was not his usual upbeat self.

As they pulled their fish off the fire, Bazz tried to strike up a conversation. “This should make for an interesting trip,” he began. “I can’t say I’ve been even remotely close to the desert before, let alone _crossed_ it.” 

Link joined in, laughing. “ _Yeah, it wasn’t exactly_ _easy last time. Had to wear Yiga curtains._ ”

Gaddison’s eyes widened. “Really? Lucky that nobody thought you were Yiga.”

“ _Well, I think that they were surprised enough just to see some Zora out in the middle of a desert. Which reminds me: I should teach all of you how to shield surf before we get there._ ”

“No way. There is _no_ chance of me doing that again,” said Sidon.

Rivan suddenly became a lot less interested in sharpening his spear. “What happened?”

Link snickered, recalling the moment. _“Well, we were shield surfing to get back down from the hideout, and Sidon kinda lost control.”_

Sidon shook his head, smiling. “Lost control?! _You_ kicked all that dust up! I couldn’t see a thing!”

_“I couldn’t control that,”_ he scoffed. _“Anyways, he lost control and he couldn’t really stop. And then he hit this sand dune--”_

Gaddison looked up from her fish. “Sand dune?”

“ _It’s like a small hill of sand._ ”

Sidon threw his scraps into the fire as he added, “Except this one was HUGE! It was almost triple my height!”

_“Yeah. He shot up the side, and swore as he flew off-”_

Before he could even finish the story, everyone else burst into laughter. “Really?!” Gaddison said. “Our _pure_ , _innocent_ prince-”

Sidon turned red. “Oh, shut it.” He caught Link grinning at him, and smiled back. “You embarrass me, I’ll embarrass you. Remember your Lynel fight?”

Rivan spoke up once more. “Wait, when was this?”

“This… _idiot_ goes off and decides to fight not just any Lynel, but a golden one. With two clubs. And things go about as well as you’d expect. I have to go charging in to save him, and finish off the thing. Then, after I’m done, I go and help Link. He’s gone and hit his head, so I have to carry him to shelter. And then, after all that, he pukes on me.”

The laughter from the group became louder, if that was even possible. _"_ _I don’t remember that!”_ Link protested, trying to stifle his own laughter.

“Maybe because you decided to take on a Lynel.”

“True.”

“You really tried to take on a Golden Lynel? With some _clubs?_ ” asked Rivan.

_“Yep, I was doing pretty well until they broke.”_

“How’d you-”

“How about you save some stories for tomorrow? We have a long trip ahead,” said Bazz. “We should probably figure out a watch cycle too. Just in case.”

“Way to ruin the fun,” complained Gaddison. “Just when we were about to hear his story.”

Bazz simply shrugged, smiling. “It’s what I do.”

_“We know,”_ said Link. _“We can split into five watches. I’ll take second watch.”_

It didn’t take long for watches to get sorted out, and soon Link was settling in near the fire like everyone else. He fell asleep quickly near the warmth of the fire.

Not long after, he felt himself being shaken awake as Gaddison woke him up for his watch. As she went to lie down, he threw a little more wood on the fire. He was able to see quite clearly thanks to the full moon. They were just upriver from where he’d first met Prince Sidon, nestled into one of the rock shelters. He spent the time watching some frogs and listening intently for anything else. Thankfully, it was uneventful, and he woke up Rivan as he went back to bed and settled in. The sound of the crackling fire and chirping bugs lulled him to sleep once more.

\----

The next morning, Link woke up to the sounds of the others stirring. Rivan in particular seemed to be a bit slow to get up, but eventually everyone got their stuff together and continued on their way. They traveled quietly as everyone shook off the early morning haze. 

Soon, they’d arrived at the mouth of the Zora River where it entered the Lanayru Wetlands. The old, shabby bridges and platforms that the Lizalfos had made back when monsters had control over the paths had been reinforced by Zora handiwork, strong wooden beams underneath holding it up. To the right, a path branched northward, towards the castle.

_“We can either go up and around the Wetlands”_ \- Link gestured to the path on the right - _“Or we can cut through them and deal with the Lizalfos.”_

“How much longer is it?” asked Bazz.

_“About half a day, I think.”_

“We can deal with a few Lizalfos,” said Gaddison. “They shouldn’t be too hard to deal with. Rivan can probably pick them off before they get close.” 

Link glanced at the bow that Rivan had pulled out. _“You’re an archer?”_

Rivan nodded. “Yep. On a good day, I’m a halfway decent one, too.” he offered the bow to Link for a look. “Only took me a hundred years’ practice,” he added, smiling.

Bazz simply rolled his eyes while Link examined it. “Then it’s decided? Cut through the wetlands?” 

Everyone nodded and followed Link’s lead onto the bridge. It was plenty solid underfoot, and he walked his way through the small maze of bridges until they were on a small bluff overlooking the smattering of ‘islands’ they would be crossing. There was a partially submerged path made of old logs that marked their path out.

As they began to walk, a splash came from behind them and everyone turned to see a Lizalfos weaving its way towards them. Without hesitation, Bazz grabbed an arrow and shot. The arrow found its mark, striking it right at the base of its horn. The Lizalfos slumped over as its body disappeared.

Then another pair of splashes in front of them as two that had been lying in the water jumped up for a surprise attack. Gaddison charged headfirst, spear at the ready. The Lizalfos charged forwards to meet her, swiping at her with a sword. She dodged it expertly and used the opportunity to slash at it. It hissed as she drew blood from its snout. 

Meanwhile, Bazz had done the same with the other Lizalfos. This one was more cautions, spitting water at them from a distance. Bazz dodged and weaved his way forward until he was right in front of it. He had to jump back as it let out a charge from its horn, nearly shocking him and throwing him off guard. It charged in, swiping at Bazz’s legs with its tail and knocking him flat on his back. 

Link was about to charge in and help when he heard Gaddison shout, “I’ve got it!” Before he could react, she was unleashing a flurry of attacks, too fast for Link (or the Lizalfos) to follow. Calm once again settled over the group as the second Lizalfos was dispatched.

Gaddison offered her hand to Bazz. “Little mistake there, Captain?”

Bazz took her hand, grumbling. “Showoff.” 

Sidon seemed to sense a friendly ‘discussion’ coming, and spoke up. “Nice job, both of you. We should keep going.” He gestured along the planks. “This way, Link?” 

After an affirmative nod, They continued on their way. The rest of their journey across the wetlands went smoothly, and it was getting close to noon as they walked back onto solid ground. There was a path ahead, turning to the left to follow the Hylia River.

They stopped for just a second as Link explained, _“We should be able to just follow this path for a while, then we can take a break for lunch.”_ They resumed their walk, this time letting Rivan take the lead. 

“I’ve never been very far outside the Domain,” he said. “It’s very beautiful out here.”

_“Just wait until we get to Hyrule Field and the edge of the Great Plateau. I think you’d like it.”_

“I’ll bet. Too bad Dunma didn’t want to come. She’d love exploring Hyrule while also getting the chance to face new enemies. Not much action back at home.”

_“Why didn’t she?”_

“Well, I told her not to come.” He caught sight of the disapproving look Link was giving him and frowned. “Don’t look at me like that! Even if she is a member of the Guard now, she’s still my daughter. Someday soon, she can. This mission’s… a bit risky anyway.”

Link didn’t have any children, but he could imagine the worries. _“Makes sense.”_

“We’ve always managed to get ourselves out of sticky situations, though. Not that it happens often.”

Link chuckled a little in agreement. _“Yeah, I guess so.”_

Their conversation continued a little longer before they crossed the bridge into the large fields of Central Hyrule.

Gaddison was the first to speak, her eyes wide with wonder. “Link, this… this is fantastic. It’s so open!”

Bazz shrugged. “You get used to it.”

“Killjoy.”

Once again, Sidon spoke up before they could get into it. “Before you two get into your petty bickering, can we find somewhere to stop?”

_“Actually, yes. There’s a lake just a little farther up the path.”_

“Good. That should be an excellent place to stop. Lead onward, then.”

Just up a small hill, the path traveled back down into a small forest that rimmed the lake. 

Link led the group down to the water's edge. _"Time for a break."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Chapter 16 done. I'm not putting a posting date on this one - I've been really bad at sticking to it (my bad :/) and I also am going back to school. Since I'm not really sure how much free time I'll be getting, gonna play it by ear. Will keep working on Chapter 17 for sure. later-


	17. The Search (Days 2-4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group's journey across Hyrule continues into the desert.

As they arrived, Rivan stopped short. “ _This_ is the ‘lake’ that we’re stopping at?”

Link had forgotten exactly how shallow it was: It barely reached Rivan’s waist as he walked in. _“I… guess it’s not very much of a lake.”_

“Eh. We’ll make the most of it.” Link watched him flop backwards into the water with a splash. “Hey, guys! It’s actually nice and warm!”

Gaddison rolled her eyes, but she got in as well, sitting down and enjoying the sun. Sidon soon followed as well, though he stuck out of the water a lot more than the others.

Back onshore, Bazz turned to Link. “Think you can help me get some extra food for lunch? We’ll be close by anyway,” he offered. Link nodded, and Bazz shouted out to Rivan and the rest of the group. “We’ll be back! Just getting some food for our rations!”

Rivan gave a thumbs up as he laid in the sun. Bazz chuckled as he turned for the woods. “They’ll be fine. Come on, we can probably find something good here.”

Link let Bazz take the lead, pulling out a bow of his own. Just as he’d said, there was game aplenty in the woods. They’d bagged some small game and apples before long and walked back to the lake’s edge. 

Unsurprisingly, Rivan was exactly where they’d left him, relaxing in the water. Gaddison and Sidon were both sitting up, talking indistinctly. Link joined Bazz on the edge of the water, soaking his feet and enjoying the midday sun. 

Bazz closed his eyes, letting the sun wash over him. “I’ve missed traveling out of the Domain like this. Haven’t had much of an opportunity in a long time.” 

_“It’s a truly beautiful land.”_

Bazz’s expression softened as he looked out across the surface of the water. “Yes, it is.”

Link’s relaxation was interrupted as he heard a splash and turned to watch Rivan splash Gaddison. Bazz was watching as well, laughing. “He’s never one to take things too seriously, is he?”

_“He definitely knows how to help lighten the mood.”_ Rivan had been on the receiving end of a splash from Gaddison. He simply laughed, dodging out of the way and taking notice of Link and Bazz. 

“Brought us some fresh food?” shouted Rivan. Link held up their quarry in reply, and soon everyone was gathering around a fire to cook up some lunch. It didn’t take long, and everyone was eager to get moving as the fire petered out and the last bits of food were eaten. 

Their afternoon travel was uneventful as they crossed the rolling fields of central Hyrule and arrived at the edge of the Great Plateau. The decrepit walls surrounding the Plateau towered over them, and the group stopped for a minute to admire it. They could see the birds far above, circling and landing on the edge to watch over them from above. 

As they put the Plateau behind them, the path led them into a small opening in the hills. After another few minutes, the hills started to fall away, a cliff appearing on the left. The ruins of a house sat close to the edge.

Link jumped as a loud cackle rang out, echoing around the clearing. He yelled in surprise as a fireball shot out of thin air and barely missed him. Rivan tried to get a shot off, but his arrow clattered against the rock. Everyone backed together, trying to cover all the monster’s options as they heard the tell-tale noise of footsteps.

Suddenly, Bazz yelled, “There!” and jumped out of Rivan’s way so he could fire an arrow. This time, he struck its shoulder before it vanished again. 

“Ugh, I hate these things,” muttered Gaddison as she listened intently to the footsteps. “Gotcha!” She thrust her spear out, and the Wizzrobe appeared in front of her, skewered. The body disappeared as the Flame Rod it had been holding fell to the grass. 

Bazz grinned. “Nice one,” he said, looking up at the fading sun. “Think we should stop here, Link?” 

_“We can go a little farther tonight, it should make tomorrow’s trip easier.”_

“Sounds good to me.” Bazz set off, everyone else in tow. They passed by the house and arrived at the edge of the cliff where large wooden bridges had been constructed to span the gap. Bazz seemed to tense as he lowered into a stealthy crouch. He turned to the group, whispering, “Hinox.”

As he had said, a Hinox was resting on a large stone pillar connecting the bridges. It was fast asleep. _“We should cross the bridges one at a time - It’ll be quieter.”_

“Sure, but what do you want us to do when we get there?” Rivan asked.

_“Lay low until we’re all there, and then we can all hit it. It won’t have a chance to fight back.”_ Link waited for nods of assent, and then turned around to creep across the bridges. His first step was shaky, and it only got worse. He felt the bridge wobbling as the wind threatened to blow him off the side. Luckily, he made it across. He waved the others on and silently circled around the behemoth in front of him. 

Several painstaking minutes later, everyone had made it across and was in position. Link let out a low whistle, and everyone advanced. He took a swipe at it with his sword and cut a deep gash across its arm as it bellowed in pain and stood up. He spotted similar cuts all over it as it stumbled around awkwardly. An arm came swinging around, but he dropped to the ground and let the arm fly past. The Hinox was turning left and right, confused by the team attack. Whenever he could, Link darted in and hit the Hinox with a flurry of attacks.

As Link dodged another flailing arm, it seemed to focus on Sidon. It thundered towards him and swiped at him. He rolled out of the way as his spear shot out, making a deep gash. The Hinox roared with pain. Then before anyone could react, it jumped up and slammed its body down on the edge of the pillar. The ground under him started cracking eerily. Link turned to look at his friends, worried. _Shit! Not good!_

Everyone else seemed to feel it too, and they began to make a dash for the other bridge. Link’s path was blocked by the furious Hinox, now badly cut in several places. It snarled and took another shot at him. It managed to clip him and send him flying back towards the other side, landing hard and knocking the air out of his lungs.

Link stood up and tried to get his breathing under control as the Hinox advanced. _If I can distract it long enough, I can get everyone else off of here safely._ He whirled his sword in a flashy pattern to keep its attention on him. He felt a sickening shudder underfoot as the Hinox thundered over. He dodged between its legs to see that everyone else had escaped. He could see Bazz shouting for him as the ground started to shift under his feet, ever so slowly. 

He sprinted madly for the bridge. The Hinox was chasing after him, but it was too close to the edge. The whole pillar gave way with a final crack. Link felt time slow as the pillar tilted and he bolted for the bridge. Behind him, the howling Hinox plummeted down to the water. The slope was steeper and steeper, until he had to dig his hands in between the planks. The bridge hung down as the pillar crashed into the water below him with a thunderous splash. The other end tore off with a loud snap as the whole bridge jumped and Link held of for dear life.

Link’s feet scrabbled for purchase, eventually finding a gap. Sidon was far above him, looking down frantically. He slowly clambered up the planks. It took him a lot longer than he expected to find purchase, and he even had to dig his claws into the wood at times. He could hear Sidon and the others shouting encouragement above him, but he was too focused on the planks and rope he was dangling on to hear. By the time he was a few feet from Sidon’s outstretched hand, his arms were shaking from exhaustion. One final push from his burning arms, and he was able to reach out. He felt Sidon’s hand grip his as he was carefully pulled up and away from the ledge. 

As soon as he was back on relatively solid ground, Sidon had him tight in an embrace. “Are you okay?!” He released Link to examine him up and down. “Oh, you’re okay. What were you _thinking?_ ” There was an awkward pause as Link caught sight of something behind them. Sidon caught sight of his expression, turning around. 

Behind them, Bazz and Gaddison had the decency to at least _look_ like they were talking about something. Rivan, on the other hand, was completely tactless. He was gaping at the two of them, and jumped when they looked at him. He suddenly became very interested in a passing bird.

Sidon rolled his eyes. “Come on, let’s settle down for the night,” he said as he continued along the path. “I’m getting some solid ground under my feet and setting up camp.”

Bazz and Gaddison both quickly agreed, following behind him right away. Rivan stayed back with Link as they tailed Sidon over the last bridge.

Sidon and Link chatted as they set up a fire, but nobody else seemed to want to say anything except Bazz. He’d make a comment here and there as dinner passed and they established watches for the night. Link ended up getting the midnight watch.

As he came to the end of his watch, he woke up Sidon for his turn. He sat up, groaning. “My turn already?” Link answered with a nod. “Thanks for getting me up. And, about earlier… Sorry if I surprised you.”

Link smiled reassuringly. _“It’s fine. Nothing wrong with worrying about your friend after they take a bit of a fall.”_

“A ‘bit of a fall,’ huh? Maybe you should get some more sleep.”

Link laughed quietly, curling up in his bedroll. “Maybe.”

Sidon watched him drift off to sleep as he listened to the eerie silence of the night. It was hard to focus on keeping watch, and his thoughts began to wander. _What am I going to do..?_

\---

The next morning, they continued on their way. The green grass of the fields slowly gave way to sand and warmer weather as they arrived in a canyon with walls that towered over them. Bazz suggested that they try out the outfits that they had gotten for the desert. 

As everyone donned them, Link finally got a good look at the outfits: They had silk running around their waist and covering their gills to protect them from sand, pants and long sleeves with sapphires to keep them cool, and long ‘hats’ with face covers so they could avoid the sun. It even had footwear to keep them off the hot sand and colors to match their scales. In a way, it reminded Link of the vai outfit that he used to wear. He stifled a laugh as he realized that Bazz and Sidon seemed to have made the connection as well, their faces reddening a little as they donned it.

As they continued on, Link could have sworn he heard Bazz mutter, “Great. Now I’m a vai.”

Nobody else made a comment as they continued on their way, slowly passing through the winding canyon and picking off the occasional Lizalfos and Bokoblin. The outfits seemed to do their job, the occasional sandy breeze being easily deflected by their outfits. Travel through the canyon was slow but successful as they arrived at the stable and the fringe of the desert in the afternoon. 

They were met by the stable owner, who was more than willing to sell them some supplies for their journey through the desert. Their pockets considerably lighter, they decided to stop there for the day. Link explained to the others that it would be best to wake up especially early and make it to the bazaar before the sun came up, even if they did have more protection than his original trip.

Everyone settled down outside the stable, the beds inside being too small. After some time, Beedle arrived at the stable. He was happy to see Link and sell him some arrows for his trip through the desert. 

As he finished buying from him, Link introduced Beedle to the others. _“This is Beedle. He’s got plenty of extra supplies if you happen to need anything else.”_

Rivan was eager to pick up a few more arrows, and Link watched him barter for a while before he picked up strains of a familiar melody in his ears. He walked back towards the front of the stable, and there was Kass. Kass noticed him as well, pausing to greet him. 

“Link! How are you?”

_“Good,”_ he replied. _“On the search for some Yiga.”_

“Oh! I would’ve thought you’d still be searching for a way out of ” - he gestured at Link’s form - “All of this.”

He shrugged. _“I guess I still am, but the Yiga are a bigger problem right now.”_

“So I’ve heard.” he paused for a second, then continued. “I wanted to apologize to you, Link. I haven’t forgotten that _I’m_ the one who caused all this, and I wanted you to know how sorry I am. It’s been chaos for you ever since I led you to that shrine.” His eyes fell.

_“No, Kass, it’s okay. I was the one who put on the mask, and even though it’s been rough, I have to admit that this experience has been… amazing.”_

Kass seemed a little more upbeat now. “Well, I’m glad _something_ good came of all this. Where are you traveling?” 

_“Out to the old Yiga hideout.”_

“In the desert, by yourself? As a _Zora?_ ”

_“That’s what this whole getup’s for.”_ He held out his arms to show off the outfit. _“And I brought a couple friends, they’re around back.”_

“Think they’d appreciate some evening entertainment?”

_“They’d love it. Come with me.”_ He led Kass around back, where the rest of the group were all chatting idly. _“Everyone, this is Kass. Kass, this is Rivan, Bazz, Gaddison, and Prince Sidon.”_

“Hello, everyone.” Kass offered a bow to the Prince. “Prince Sidon.”

Sidon nodded in return. “Please, just call me Sidon. No need for formality out here.”

Kass straightened. “Of course.”

Rivan interrupted, eyeing Kass’ accordion as he asked, “Are you a performer?”

“Yes, I’ve spent most of my time traveling across Hyrule and helping Link here,” he said.

_“The songs that he performed usually led me to a shrine,”_ Link clarified. 

Bazz piped up. “Know any good songs?” 

Kass laughed. “Of course! Care to hear some?”

They all nodded and let Kass begin to play his accordion as Link helped Gaddison heat up some meat and vegetables they’d picked up from the stable. A soundtrack to their cooking was just what Link needed, and the food was ready in no time. They settled down to eat, Kass joining them.

Sidon looked up from his food. “So, a good bard like you knows how to tell a story, right?”

“I’d like to think so, yes,” Kass responded.

Gaddison finished Sidon’s train of thought. “Anything story-worthy about Link?”

Kass’ eyes glinted mischievously. “Maybe I remember one or two stories.”

_Uh oh. “Probably not anything much, right Kass?”_ But even as he asked, Rivan was pestering him to tell them one of the Hero’s exploits.

“Sure. There was one shrine in Faron that I remember quite well...” Link knew exactly where he was going. 

“So, as I traveled into the humid and wet region of Faron, I started to see lightning. Flying through a thunderstorm, as you can imagine, is not a good idea. I landed and began to travel through by foot when I came across a traveler that had taken refuge underneath a tree. She told me about this large rock up the cliffs that many had tried to crack, and it reminded me of one of the songs my teacher had given me. I knew I had to experience it for myself, and a little while later, I managed to find it. The storm overhead was a bit calmer, but it seemed like it wouldn’t fade.”

“Cue Link,” said Rivan.

“Yes, cue Link,” laughed Kass. “Just a few minutes after I’d found it, none other than Link came wandering over. I said hello and talked with him for some time about the rock before I offered to play that song I’d remembered for him.”

“What was it?” asked Bazz.

“The song? Here, I can play it for you.” He picked up his accordion and played the familiar tune:

_“When a lost hero calls down lightning from the sky,_

_The monk responds from a giant mound on high.”_

After some applause, Gaddison asked, “So you had to strike the rock with lightning?”

“Yes, that was the conclusion that I came to, and the same one Link came to as well. After a little while, he began to try and climb up on the rock. It seemed slick with rain, but he didn’t have a problem with it. He got up to the top, unsheathed his sword, and waited.”

Link felt his cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

“I wasn’t really sure what I had been expecting, but it wasn’t that. It took me a second to figure out exactly what he was doing. Then I saw his sword start to spark. I put two and two together, and I yelled up to him, ‘Link! You don’t need to _keep holding_ the sword!’ He looked at me for a second before he dropped the sword, which was flickering with electricity, and threw himself off the rock.”

Everyone began to laugh, and Link had to stifle some laughter of his own as he remembered the chaotic moment.

“And all at once, the lighting struck the rock, blowing chunks everywhere as a shouting Link landed face first in the mud in front of me. He stood up, and he was absolutely _covered_ in mud and dust, and he looked a little singed too. And then he said-”

_“I said, ‘Thanks for the tip.’ And then I walked into the shrine like nothing happened.”_ Everyone laughed as Link smiled. 

Rivan was shaking his head. “Unreal.” Everyone had finished their food, and after a few more (not quite as embarrassing) stories from Kass, they arrived on the topic of the desert.

“Oh, I’ve never been into the desert proper,” said Kass. “Bit hot for my taste. Why don’t you all go through the mountain pass?”

_“We can’t this time of year,”_ explained Link. _“Snowstorms are so bad, even the desert’s a safer option.”_

Kass’ eyes widened. “Bad enough that it’s safer for you to go through the _desert?_ Must be pretty bad.”

_“I’ve gotten caught in a storm before.”_ He glanced over at Sidon. _“Not a good experience._ ”

“Well, good luck. It’s bound to be difficult to cross, being a Zora and all.”

_“Well, it’s our best option.”_

There was an ominous quiet around the fire as the reality of the challenge became apparent. The conversation soon steered away from the desert, but the look on Link’s face as he had recalled the storm didn’t leave Sidon’s mind, even as he drifted off to sleep.

When the next morning came around, he found himself being shaken awake while it was still dark out. He looked up to see Link moving between the group and waking everyone up. Slowly, everyone was up and moving and getting ready for their first day in the desert. One last check on their water reserves and their desert outfits and then they passed through the gate and into the sandy expanse of the Gerudo Desert. The sun was just barely over the horizon, so it was a little cold. But Sidon knew that would change awfully fast. 

Link led the way, everyone else close behind. As the sun started to come into full view and it finally began to warm up, everyone seemed a little more energetic. Rivan was talking with Sidon a little farther back as they continued along the path. As got to the top of yet another dune, the bazaar finally came into view. Its hard rock spire in a sea of sand had never looked more inviting.

Next to Link, Bazz was breathing hard as he took in the sight. “Water?” Link offered him his canteen, and Bazz drank gratefully. “Thanks. You weren’t kidding when you said this place is hot. Think that we’ll be there soon?”

_“It’ll still be a few hours.”_

“Great. Well, they have water there, right?”

_“Yeah. We’ll resupply before we leave.”_

“As long as we get more water, I guess.”

Rivan appeared next to Bazz, Sidon and Gaddison in tow. “You said something about water?” Bazz handed him the canteen. “Did I also hear it’ll still be a few hours?”

Bazz grabbed Link’s canteen before Rivan could drink it all, handing it back to him. “Unfortunately, yes. So don’t drink up all of our water, Rivan.”

_“Be thankful we’re this prepared. We’ll be fine - we just need to keep moving.”_ He walked onward.

\---

Two hours later, they finally stumbled their way to the edge of the bazaar. The guard had to jump out of the way as Rivan bolted past her to pull off the extra clothing and dive into the water. 

She turned to Link, obviously confused. “You again! What are you doing all the way out here?”

_“On our way to track the Yiga,”_ he said. _“Speaking of, we’ll be heading towards Gerudo Town tomorrow. Know if you could let the Chief know we’re on our way?”_

“Um, sure. No problem. If you need anything, let me know.” Link thanked her and quickly joined the others at the water. 

Rivan had already dove in, but he looked disappointed. “This water’s too warm,” he complained. Link walked into the water as well; he wouldn’t have cared even if it was boiling hot. 

The rest of the party was not far behind, crashing into the water without a second thought. Bazz’s head popped out of the water, laughing. “Well, Rivan, I’d say it’s still better than having to walk another minute in that desert.”

“I guess. What’s the plan for the rest of the day, Link?”

_“We’ll have to stay here the rest of the day and start earlier tomorrow.”_

Rivan groaned. “Why?”

_“We’ve got to cover even more ground tomorrow - We’re going to Gerudo Town and then the old hideout. The sooner we can find the new hideout, the better.”_

“I thought we weren’t allowed into Gerudo Town.”

_“We aren’t. We’ll talk to the chief just outside the town to see if they have any new info for us.”_

“And here’s to hoping they do,” added Bazz. “I wouldn't mind a little help finding these maniacs.”

By the afternoon, even Rivan had cooled down enough to relax a little bit. The sun was fairly low in the sky, and the temperatures fell enough that they enjoyed their meal without the sweltering heat. They called the night early in preparation for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm finally back. I'm going to try and post once a month (at least) from now on, that way I don't keep you all waiting too long.


	18. A Challenge and a Change of Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party continues their voyage through the desert.

As Link shook them all awake once again, the party got moving much faster and made straight for Gerudo Town. Once they left the warmth of the bazaar behind, the cold bagan to seep into their bones once again. The soft (but freezing) breeze nipped at their faces as they trudged onwards. Slowly but surely, the town grew closer. They made it to the town just as the sun started to peek over the horizon. The guards at the entrance saw them from a mile away and one of them disappeared inside. 

By the time they’d arrived, Riju was waiting for them outside. She was a lot taller than the last time he’d seen her. “Hello, everyone. Sorry we can’t allow you in, but we did bring some water if you need it.” Several packs of water were brought out by the guards.

Sidon took one and slung it over his shoulder. “Thank you. Now, we wanted to ask you about any information regarding the Yiga. Have you seen any signs of them lately?”

“Yes, we have,” Riju sighed. “Frankly, I’m glad you’ve come. We’ve seen them appearing in the desert, but no guard seems to be able to get close. We think they’re still doing something up by their hideout, but nobody’s certain. I can’t risk sending a patrol up there.”

Link paused as he shouldered a pack of water. “Why not?” 

“Well, you were there the last time anyone tried going up there. It’s a miracle you recovered our guard and lived to tell the tale.” 

“Have you seen any evidence of who might be leading the Yiga now?”

“No. Every once in a while, a mask or sword will turn up in the desert, but never anything substantial. It’s infuriating - they just taunt us. They know we can’t go after them.”

“Well, maybe we can do something about that now. We have to keep moving, but thank you for the help.”

“Yes. I really do wish I could help you more. Good luck, all of you.” They thanked her and turned to leave when Riju asked Link to stay behind for a moment. He waved the rest of the group on, turning back to talk.

“What is it?”

“I just wanted to say that I really am sorry, I’m not trying to be too formal or anything-”

“Riju, don’t worry about it.”

“Thanks.” her faint smile faded into a frown. “But Link, are you really sure that you want to do all this? Zelda and all the new champions -- myself included -- are more than willing to help.”

“I appreciate the offer, but I already dragged Sidon and the rest of them into this. They’re focused on us right now, and I want to keep it that way.”

“I guess. But don’t forget - we’ll always be ready to help. Now go before your group leaves you behind.” Link quickly thanked her again and ran across the sand to catch up.

Soon he’d caught back up and they were well on their way across the last stretch of desert. The resupply of water came in handy, since Rivan had a tendency to take a little extra. Link didn’t blame him, either: The sun unforgiving with its relentless heat. 

They were nearing the cool shade of the mountains when Gaddison spoke up. “After we make it to the mountains, will we have to deal with the cold?”

“Kind of. It won’t get quite so cold at night, but it’ll probably still feel cold after a trip like this.”

Rivan sighed as he took a sip of his water. “Well, at least it won’t get hot as blazes too.”

Bazz laughed as he snatched the water away from Rivan before he could finish it all. “We’re one step closer, at least. Hey!” He paused as he noticed a mask on the ground and bent to grab it. “Link, why do you think-”

Link jumped, shouting “DON’T!” but it was too late. Bazz’s hand came within a foot of the mask and suddenly an arc of yellow electricity struck him. He jumped backwards and landed flat on his back, writhing with pain. 

Gaddison rushed over, looking him up and down. “Bazz! Bazz! Are you okay? Answer me!”

A flash of red caught Link's eye as he looked over to see Yiga footsoldiers appearing around them. He threw himself to the ground, yelling “DOWN!” as a barrage of shock arrows shot over his head. Gaddison wasn’t so lucky, taking a glancing shot to the leg and folding like a deck of cards. Link got up as he unsheathed his sword and lunged at the nearest enemy. There was a satisfying crack as his sword shattered the bow. The tight string snapped back, hitting the footsoldier in the face and distracting them long enough for Link to dispatch them. 

To his left, Sidon was hit in the arm as he brought another soldier down. He didn’t seem too hurt, but Link had bigger problems. One archer was bearing down on Gaddison and Bazz. Link watched in horror as the arrow was fired directly at Bazz. He shouted with pain as Gaddison pulled him out of the way and tried to throw her spear at their attacker. It barely hit, but it was enough time for Gaddison to lunge at them with her remaining stamina and finish them off.

Meanwhile, Rivan was forced to face the last two soldiers alone. He drew his bow and hit one in the shoulder before he was forced to roll to avoid another arrow. Before he could react, the archer began to charge towards him and swung a hidden dagger. He jumped backwards to avoid it and was struck by the splash effect of the arrow that had missed him. Rivan’s legs collapsed underneath him as he fell facefirst into the sand. 

Link sprinted forward as he saw the soldier go in for the killing blow on Rivan, who hadn’t gotten up. Desperately, he hurled his sword at them. It missed, but it was enough to force them away from Rivan. Link used the few seconds he’d bought and bolted towards Rivan. By the time the guard had recovered, Link was too close for them to kill Rivan. Instead, they simply laughed and disappeared. 

Link turned and frantically searched for Rivan’s heartbeat. It was there, but it was faint. They’d barely survived. Bazz, Sidon and Gaddison were all wounded, and Rivan was still not moving.They needed to get out of the open. Fast. 

“Gaddison, Sidon! We need to move, now!”

Sidon nodded and picked up Rivan. “What about the water?”

Link looked around and realized that in the battle, they’d all but thrown their water away as they tried to dodge arrows. Of the 5 containers that they’d been given, only Rivan’s and Gaddison’s still seemed intact. “Leave the empties.” They hurried towards the welcoming crevices of the mountain, struggling on after their nearly fatal encounter.

Just as they arrived at the base of the mountains, Link began to feel woozy. Sidon seemed to take notice, a concerned frown on his face. “Link? Are you alright?”

He sat down as he put a hand to his head. “I’m... fine, just tired.”

Sidon’s eyes widened with shock as he got a good look at Link’s tail. “Link! You’re hurt!” 

Link reached back and felt his hand slick with blood. Apparently that bow had hit him, too. Now that I actually feel it, it must be bad… He tried to put on a brave face, but he winced as a headache started to come on. 

Next to him, Gaddison was in a worse state. The shot to her leg had obviously affected her - she had barely managed to limp to safety with the rest of them. It wasn’t long before she was asleep. Rivan still hadn’t woken up, either. Bazz was leaning against the cliffs, obviously still dazed. 

Link hoped Gaddison and Rivan would be okay. There wasn’t much to do but hope. “Bazz? Are you okay?”

“As okay as any of you. I’m going to lie down for a while, hope some of this stiffness goes away.”

And that left only Link and Sidon standing after their encounter.

“Link, do you want some help wrapping that wound?”

“Sure, I can wrap yours if you want.”

Sidon smiled gratefully. “Thanks Link, I’d really appreciate that.” He stood and maneuvered around the rest of the group to join Link. He took a length of cloth out of his supplies and helped Link pull off his protective tail cover. Link heard another soft gasp as Sidon took in the extent of the wound. 

“Sidon, I swear it’s not that bad,” he insisted (despite the sharp headache). “Head wounds just bleed more.”

Link could practically hear Sidon rolling his eyes. “Sure, that’s the only reason it looks this bad. I know a bad wound when I see one, Link. Stay still, I need to check for any wood splinters.” He was calm as could be, steadily cleaning the wound. Link winced and his tail flicked involuntarily as Sidon pulled one out. “Link, I know this hurts, but you have to stay still.” 

“Sorry.” He tried to send his mind elsewhere, silently praying for the others. They’re here for me, and I have to make sure they make it out of this. He didn’t even notice as Sidon finished cleaning and wrapping the wound. 

“My turn.” Sidon sat down, letting Link get what he needed to tend to Sidon’s wound. Link could tell it was pretty deep, the gash running along his upper arm. He was trying to clean in, but his hands kept slipping. He jumped a little when Sidon turned to him. “Link, I know it’s hard to see your friends injured, but it’s not your fault.” 

“How-”

“Link, I know you. I know how you think. Rivan and the rest of them are going to be fine, and they all knew exactly what they were doing when they joined you. Rivan knew enough to tell Dunma she shouldn’t come.” Link frowned as he remembered Rivan’s daughter, and Sidon seemed to notice his encouragement wasn’t having the intended effect. 

“You don’t need to worry about him. Or Dunma. They both knew the risks of being a guard long before Rivan signed on to this adventure. Rivan didn’t always want to be a guard, but once he was one, he committed to it, just like everyone else. So don’t go worrying about any of us, whether we were in your little ‘brigade’ or not.” He gave a reassuring grin as he patted Link on the back and winced. “But for now, I wouldn’t mind you worrying about my arm.”

Link laughed a little, nodding and returning to Sidon’s wound. The gash ran higher than he expected, all the way from his elbow up to his shoulder. It was a lot deeper that he’d thought, too. “Looks like I’m not the only one hiding a bad wound.”

He scoffed. “Great minds think alike.”

“Well, this great mind was concussed, so maybe you need to work on that thought a little.” Sidon let out a little laugh as Link grabbed a cloth. He ran it over Sidon’s shoulder as gently as he could. Link could feel him tense with the pain. “Trust me, Sidon. Relax.” Slowly, he wrapped the shoulder and arm, softly massaging his shoulder to help any soreness. Link let his thoughts wander, idly thinking about what they might find up in the old hideout.

Link’s thoughts were interrupted as Sidon spoke. “Um, Link? Are you done?”

He lifted his hands off, feeling abashed. “Oh- yeah sorry I wasn’t paying attention, I just-”

Sidon laughed again. “It’s fine. Feels a lot better.”

Before long, the cut was patched up and Bazz and Gaddison were coming to. They both seemed stiff where they’’d been shocked, but otherwise mostly fine.

Rivan was the last to wake up. He slowly sat up, then backed up to the cliff and leaned against it. “Holy shit. I feel like I got run over by a Lynel.”

\---

On the other side of the world, a battered soldier snapped into existence. The other soldiers turned to see who’d arrived, an eerie quiet falling over them as they realized what had happened. The lone soldier ignored them, silently marching into the next room. 

“The others are dead.”

The master spoke from his veiled throne, no emotion in his voice at all. “Unfortunate.”

The soldier hesitated before speaking again. “Sir, it may not be my place to say this, but-”

“Then why do you say it?”

It took a second for the soldier to muster the courage to speak. “Because I think it must be said.”

The figure sounded vaguely amused as they responded. “Then spit it out.”

“There was no need for just 5 soldiers. We could easily have sent double that amount and ended their pathetic lives then. Why only 5?” Their voice cracked. “Why us?”

“Well, let me put it this way...” They stood and emerged from behind the veil, leaning down to the soldier’s ear. “You failed me. And that was a little reminder of what happens to those who’ve failed me.”

Their eyes flared with anger behind the mask. “I don’t CARE about your absurd grandstanding! They didn’t deserve it! But that’s your mistake, keeping me ali-”

They were dead before they could finish the sentence.

The soldier collapsed to the ground as the master smiled. “Hmm. it seems I’ve corrected my mistake.” The master gestured to the guards in the corner. “Clean this up.” He turned to go back to his seat as the attendants began to pick up the body. They looked up as the master spoke again. “Actually, string him up outside. Let his death be a warning.”

“Sir, how should we display him?”

“Be creative. I look forward to your handiwork.” he sat back down, now alone. Excellent. If that disappointment and his friends could nearly finish them off, my job is much easier than I thought.

\---

Back at camp, everyone was finally back on their feet after their encounter with the Yiga. Rivan especially was still sore, but it was clear that the sooner they got off the fringes of the desert the better. Link led the way as they stuck close to the towering mountains, wary of another surprise attack. Fortunately, everything seemed calm as they arrived at the pass that led up to the hideout. Even though it was beginning to get dark, no one complained as Link carried on and trudged up the sandy slopes. 

By the time they’d gotten to the entrance, it was dark enough for stars to peek through the cloudy sky. The group slowly crept into the circular room that led to the main areas. The room was eerily quiet. The torches were extinguished, and the darkness didn’t help his overactive imagination as he pictured soldiers darting from shadow to shadow. Link continued on through the concealing tapestry and up the stairs. Still, nothing. The only sounds were the wind kicking up outside and the shuffling of the rest of the group behind him. 

Link threw caution to the wind and lit a torch as he walked down into the main hall. Even with the light, nothing really seemed out of place as he continued onward. It was the same story through the entire place, and only after he’d searched the whole thing did he begin to relax. Eventually everyone settled down in the largest room.

After a night of uneasy rest, Link woke to find Sidon teaching the others how to cook up the bananas. Apparently they’d felt a little more at home. It really is bizarre that there’s still fresh bananas here if they left so long ago… Link paused as he had an idea. “Hey Sidon, where’d you get those?” 

Sidon looked up from the blackened bananas Bazz had been cooking. “They were hidden in the corner over there, by those elixirs. The ones we’d had last time were rotten, so I had to go look for more.”

Link thanked him and snuck away as Bazz and Gaddison started arguing over who’s food had turned out better. Next to a half-emptied barrel of fresh bananas, Link found empty bottles and some fireproof elixirs. He snatched one up and brought it back to the group. Unfortunately, he’d picked a bad time to come back. Sidon was looking on a bit helplessly as Bazz and Gaddison tried to cajole Rivan into trying their food. Rivan was explaining that he didn’t want to eat anything that would ‘finish him off’.

Link gave a pointed cough, then set the elixirs on the ground in front of them. “Fireproof elixirs,” he said. “These weren’t here the last time that me and Sidon were here. I’m guessing that the group that attacked us stayed here for a while - and they came from somewhere near Goron City and Death Mountain.”

Rivan jumped on the idea, eager to avoid taste-testing. “Well, that makes sense. I mean, the elixirs couldn’t really be from anyone else. But that means we have to go all the way across the world… and probably wear some weird outfits.” 

Sidon stood. “Well, maybe we should look around for any other evidence. It’s best that we’re sure the Yiga moved to that area before we try to cross all of Hyrule again.” 

With that, they began to search through the whole hideout again. Link began by climbing up into the upper areas of the room, carefully navigating the maze of narrow planks and beams. He eventually made it to the opposite side, where a chest had been hidden on his first adventure into enemy territory. Sitting behind it was something that had to be new. 

Link shouted “Found something!” as he heaved a Stone Smasher off the ground. It seemed to be in good shape. Hurrying back across the boards and down the ladder, he met the others by the fire. He set the weapon down as he said, “Think this is enough evidence?”

Bazz nodded as he gave the weapon a once-over. “It seems to be… I’m convinced, at least. There’s no reason for the Yiga to go all the way across Hyrule for Goron weapons - but they might steal them if they had a camp closer to Goron City.”

“I guess it’s settled then. We’ll leave here tomorrow morning.”


End file.
